Dumb Luck
by kwillads
Summary: If it wasn't for Dumb Luck, John wouldn't have any luck at all. Includes David Sheppard. Set after season 5. Spoilers possible. Some bad language. Story was beta'd, all remaining errors are my doing. Special thanks to ValleyA for sparking my muse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi (Syfy) Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

This story was sparked after reading ValleyA's story 'Soul Drinkers' which I found at Beyond Atlantis Virtual Season 6. (search engine by Author - Beyond Atlantis VS 6) If you haven't read any of these stories then you should do that now. The first couple of episodes written for VS6 managed to get Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy where she belongs. My story picks up after 'Soul Drinkers' and then takes a left turn from canon. Sorry to say it does not fall into the continuity of VS 6. I wanted my story to be more of a John and Dave story set on Earth with a B-story on Atlantis. Hope you enjoy.

Dumb Luck

Author: Kwillads

Chapter One

"What did you say to them?" Ronon asked as he and his teammates dove for cover behind a hedge of thick bushes.

"Nothing!" Shouted McKay. "I said nothing," as he panted for air after their impromptu sprint out of the village.

"Well you must have done something. Teyla was doing just great bargaining for more caapa fruits and Ronon and I were walking the perimeter. So it had to be you McKay." Colonel Sheppard checked the ammo in his P-90 and handgun before continuing his thought. "The Eenovarians just don't point spears at you for no reason. We've had teams trade with them before."

"I swear. I didn't say anything. I might ha…"

"Hold that thought McKay. Let's say we blow this fruit stand first. You can tell Woolsey all about how we lost his favorite fruit supplier when we get back home. Teyla you take lead, Rodney stay close to Teyla. Ronon and I will cover your six. Stay low in the tree line. Once we get close to the gate we'll figure out how to dial home without becoming shish-kabob. Warning fire only. That means stun to you Ronon. We might still be able to reconcile this mess. Ready…go!"

Teyla wrapped a hand around Rodney's wrist and pulled him up after her. Teyla set a pace that was near running; never once letting go of Rodney's wrist. They stayed inside the tree line, hunched over with their heads down, as they navigated the dense foliage. Behind them they could hear P-90 fire and Ronon's blaster. Every now and then a spear broke through the thick foliage. Teyla's acute awareness and fast reflexes were the only things keeping the spears from finding their marks. It was to their benefit that the Eenov people believed evil spirits lived within the dense forest of their world. Consequently they never ventured into them—at least not very far into them. It was the only reason why the team hadn't been caught. But that still left the gate and DHD area wide open for ambush.

Teyla pulled Rodney down into a squat, for which Rodney was most grateful; it gave him time to catch his breath. The DHD and gate were out in the open field. Large pillar like stones, the circumference of Volkswagens, had been placed in a sporadic-dotted fashion in front of the stargate deterring Wraith darts from entering their world. It also meant no puddle jumpers. This semi-circle of stone pillars was a safety measure left behind by the Ancients according to Dr. Stewartson, Atlantis's own anthropologist.

As Teyla surveyed the open field leading to the stargate, John and Ronon joined them. Off in the distance Eenov warriors were headed their way. Soon the spear wielding natives would catch up. There was very little time. By John's estimate they had about a five minute head start—maybe less. John and Ronon had stayed behind hoping to give the illusion that John's team was pinned down. It only worked for a short while before the spear wielding natives got wise and started after Teyla and Rodney.

Breathing heavily, "Teyla, you take McKay and work your way to that large pillar by the gate. I'll dial the gate while Ronon watches my back. Once I get the okay, you and Rodney go through. Ronon and I will be right behind you."

With one word, "understood." Teyla and Rodney moved off. John and Ronon sprinted out into the open field to the DHD.

Sheppard had dialed the first three symbols when he heard Ronon growl, "here they come."

"Stun only." John reminded his Satedan teammate then cursed. Ronon stunned three of the Eenov warriors while John dialed the remaining glyphs on the DHD. John slammed his palm down on the blue sphere. In the back of his mind he hoped that another team might be able to salvage this alliance if he just didn't have to kill anyone. John heard the gate whoosh to life though he couldn't see it for the large array of pillars. Two more spear wielding Eenov went down as Sheppard punched in his IDC and spoke to Atlantis. The two moved towards the gate circumventing the stone pillars. "Atlantis this is Sheppard, we're coming in hot. Once we're through raise the shield." Tapping his radio back to the team frequency he informed everyone. "Shield down Teyla, you and McKay get through the gate now! We're almost there."

Five spears heralded their way; three hit surrounding pillars, one went over their heads and the last whizzed by Sheppard's left shoulder landing in the soft ground beside him: much too close for his comfort. Sheppard's confident stride faltered a bit as the memory of recently being impaled was still fresh in his mind. Ronon and Sheppard made their way to the gate using the large pillars as cover. More spears rained down on their position from overhead. Ronon got a couple more shots off but didn't manage to hit his targets. The Eenov warrior's were mere steps behind him.

Rodney and Teyla entered the sanctity of Atlantis's gate room moments after Colonel Sheppard gave the all clear. Rodney was bent over, hands on his knees still breathing heavily from his sprint through the woods. A spear came through the blue puddle landing inches to his right. A manly 'yelp' escaped his panted breathing as Teyla pulled him to the side out of harms way. Two more spears sailed through the open wormhole crashing harmlessly on the gate room floor.

A ripple in the event horizon announced the arrival of the last two team members. Colonel Sheppard came through at a slight jog while Ronon backed his way in. His blaster still poised to fire. Before the shield was raised two more spears sailed through the event horizon. One clattered to the floor coming to a stop at the base of the steps. The other one lodged itself into soft human flesh.

"Medical team to the gate room!" Richard Woolsey shouted into his comm link as he made his way down the stairs. "And get that shield up!" The shield was in place before he finished his command although a little too late for the Colonel. In the commotion of the gate room two thuds were clearly heard against the shield before the gate connection actually shut down. Whether they were more spears or Eenovarians only time would tell.

By the time Woolsey got down to the gate room floor, Teyla and Rodney were lowering Colonel Sheppard to his knees while Ronon supported the weight of the six foot spear shaft. The only sound coming from Colonel Sheppard was a grunt. The spear managed to find the only area of his tac vest with no Kevlar plating. Because of the spears declining velocity had it hit the Kevlar back plating of his vest it most likely would have knocked him down rather than piercing his flesh. But instead it had pierced his left shoulder from back to front at a 67 degree downward angle. The spearhead protruded about two inches out the front of his shoulder which compounded itself in an uncomfortable amount of pressure due to his close fitting, supposedly protective vest.

Ronon continued to hold the large portion of the spear protruding from Sheppard's back so as not to put too much undue pressure on the wound. Teyla was undoing the front of Sheppard's tactical vest while Rodney supported Sheppard's weight from the right side.

As of yet Colonel Sheppard hadn't uttered a word. Not one 'oh crap' was heard in the gate room. His face was tight with pain; his breathing labored.

"Colonel, a medical team is on the way." Woolsey stated with concern and authority.

At the sound of Woolsey's voice Sheppard looked up. "Did someone put a target on my back?" John asked with pain filled eyes. Before anyone could respond Sheppard passed out, his dead weight still being supported by his teammates.

oOo

John blinked in his surroundings. He was lying on his right side with a white curtain a few feet in front of him. The last thing he remembered clearly was the gate room and Richard Woolsey. Now the antiseptic smells were reaching his nose and murmured orders from somewhere behind him entered his brain but he just wasn't coherent enough to comprehend. And pain: John couldn't mistake the pain. His brain finally made sense of everything; he was in the infirmary. He'd been speared in the shoulder. With that realization he moved to look at his shoulder only to gasp out a cry of agony. It felt like a thousand shards of glass had ripped through his shoulder, down his arm and across his back ripping his breath away in the process. He lay there panting through the pain scared to move a single muscle.

Dr. Keller entered the surgical prep area just in time to see her patient move then cry out. Bending down so she could make eye contact—though her patient had his eyes scrunched tight with pain—she gently laid her hand on his side letting the Colonel know he wasn't alone.

"Colonel, you're in the infirmary. Try not to move. We'll be taking you to surgery in just a few minutes. Dr. Lipsky is just going over your scans. We'll take good care of you I promise. Do you understand?"

John would have nodded but he was frozen in place too scared to move. He didn't want to feel those sharp glass shards ripping him to pieces again. He didn't think he could talk either without whimpering like a child who'd skinned their knee. He was still the Military Commander and had an image to uphold regardless of how much pain he was in. Never let them see you sweat came right after never let them see you cry in his book.

Dr. Keller must have seen his dilemma. She checked her watch then reached for a syringe and emptied the contents into his IV line. "Give that a minute and it should help." She cooed as she took a tissue and wiped the corners of his eyes.

And it did help. The pain radiating from his shoulder lessened; lessened enough that he managed to work his eyes open again to blink the image of his doctor into view. Keller was bending down with a smile on her face apparently happy to see him respond.

"Thanks." John managed to rasp out.

"You're welcome Colonel. In a few minutes we'll wheel you into the operating room where we'll get the last of the spear out of your shoulder. Dr. Lipsky is assisting. We'll see you afterwards. Okay?"

John had heard this all before. "'kay."

oOo

"…so let me see if I understand this correctly. The Eenovarian's pulled their weapons only after you took a scan of the area with the life signs detector."

"Pointed." McKay corrected.

"Pointed?" Richard Woolsey questioned. He had convened a mission briefing with the remaining three members of Colonel Sheppard's gate team in the infirmary's waiting area.

"Yes, pointed. And at me! You said 'pulled' before. The Eenov's didn't pull their weapons; they pointed them at us—well mostly at me. They carry these giant long spears with them wherever they go like a giant walking stick. So _pointed_ would be the correct transitive verb."

"Dr. McKay let's stay on topic please." Switching his gaze to the other two people in the waiting area, "Teyla, were you aware the Eenovarian's were phobic to technology in general or just Ancient technology."

"I was not aware until today. I would have to say they only fear Ancient technology."

"Why's that?"

"Because Mr. Woolsey, we carry powerful weapons the likes of which the Eenovarian's have never seen before. And Ronon carries his Satedan weapon. We have been to their planet many times for trades in the past. This was the first time they became aggressive towards us. I tried to explain but their leader would hear nothing of it. Colonel Sheppard realized the situation was deteriorating and ordered us to start backing up slowly towards the woods."

"I see. Do you think they'll be open to negotiations in the future? Once this latest incident calms down I mean."

"Colonel Sheppard made it very clear that we were to use warning fire only. Ronon stunned a few Eenov warriors but we did not kill or injure them. I believe there might be a chance Atlantis could trade with them again. I would recommend, however, that the teams be appraised to leave all Ancient devices home or keep them well concealed."

"I agree. Well thank you for debriefing me. Please inform Dr. Keller that I'll be waiting for her rep…"

"I can do that now Mr. Woolsey," Dr. Keller stated as she entered the waiting area. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Mr. Woolsey all rose to meet her. "Dr. Lipsky is just finishing up with the Colonel. We've decided to pack the wound open for now. The Colonel went into shock and we didn't want to chance any complications right now. We removed the remaining segment of spear. Debridement of the wound didn't take as long as I thought. We'll take him back to surgery to repair the muscle damage once he's a bit stronger. All in all, his prognosis looks good."

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked.

Rodney and Ronon were flanking Teyla as they all three waited to hear the Doctor's reply.

"It'll be a couple of hours yet, so why don't you clean up. Maybe get some food or rest and come back later."

Teyla nodded her acceptance of the terms. Not sure if her two teammates acquiesced.

oOo

John could hear an encouraging voice off in the background. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it sounded compelling. Insistent to the point he thought he was to do something. Now along with the persistent voice there came a persistent tapping to his cheek.

"…'re eyes for me Colonel. Come on, just for a minute. I know you don't want to but… That's it, keep going you're almost there." Keller encouraged.

John struggled to comply. When and who had glued weights to his eyelids. It was probably the same person who used sandpaper on his throat. John managed to get one eye open; barely enough to see out of. The other eye joined in and after a few more false starts managed to keep them open to his Doctor's pleasure.

"Good Colonel, don't try to talk or move just yet. You're in recovery." Jennifer dipped a spoon into a glass producing crushed ice. "Open please," she said as the spoon rested on his bottom lip. While the Colonel enjoyed the relief the ice had on his irritated throat Jennifer brought him up to date on his condition. "Between Dr. Lipsky and myself we removed the remaining section of spear. We cleaned out the area but we couldn't repair the muscle. Your vitals …"

John panicked when the Doc said they couldn't repair his muscle. Everything else she was saying blurred into blah, blah, blah nothingness. He needed his shoulder fixed; just like the last time he got impaled. Didn't she understand that? The ice in his mouth took an unexpected turn causing him to cough. Each cough was pure hell on his shoulder as well as his throat. John could feel hands on him lifting and rolling him onto his side more. It helped some, but the panic over his shoulder made it harder for him to breathe.

A mask was held to his face and sweet oxygen flowed in like a river. "That's it Colonel, slow, steady breaths." John nodded and stared pleadingly into the face of his doctor. Jennifer Keller realized where she went wrong, "I'm sorry Colonel. I didn't mean to upset you. Your vitals took a wrong turn; you went into shock on the operating table. When you're a little stronger we'll take you back in to repair the damage. We've left the wound open for now and just packed it. Are you following me? We'll fix your shoulder I promise."

Once again John nodded that he understood. He mumbled out, "sorry," before his endurance took leave and he fell back into semi-pain free oblivion.

Colonel Sheppard wasn't aware that his teammates had come to visit him. Or that they had sat with him through his fever of the last several days. Teyla had been sitting with him that first day when she noticed the heat radiating from his forehead. Colonel Sheppard's fever finally broke and though he hadn't woken up as yet, Dr. Keller was making preparations for his second surgery. The fear that she'd made a mistake by leaving the wound open was foremost on her mind. The Colonel's wound was never meant to be left open for an extended period. A day at most, but then the fever accompanied by an infection came and it was too dangerous to operate.

John had that floaty feeling: the unmistakable feeling that 'good drugs' coursed through his veins. Along with being lethargic he was floating and yet weighed down at the same time. How was that even possible?

Blinking in his surroundings he found himself alone. The area around him was quiet. There was no Teyla humming or stroking his hand. No Ronon with his feet on the bed leaning back on two legs of a chair cleaning one of his many knives. No Rodney typing away on his laptop with intent concentration. And no doctor. Maybe he was still asleep and this all was part of a dream.

John decided that laying on his right side sucked. His right shoulder burned from the pressure forced on it and his arm was full of pins and needles. He started to roll backwards. When his left shoulder touched the mattress all the bells and whistles in the room blared to life. This was so not a dream. John's right hand gripped the metal bed railing as if it were a life preserver; knuckles instantly going white. His breathing sped up, his eyes shut tight. He couldn't think of a time when he'd been in so much pain.

Okay, that wasn't true. The Iratus bug on his neck still held the number one spot on his personal chart of worst pain ever. Having his life sucked away by a Wraith came in second. This pain, now, he would have to say landed solidly in the number two position.

John tried to roll back taking the pressure off his left shoulder but he just didn't have the strength to do it. The pain in his shoulder and the pins and needles in his right arm made it difficult to concentrate on what he wanted to do and how to get the job done. Thankfully the cavalry showed up. Hands were everywhere and if he thought rolling onto his back hurt, then rolling the other way became just as painful.

An oxygen mask was strapped to his head again, vitals were taken, monitors were silenced and someone even tried to pry his hand loose of the railing without much success. When the pain settled enough John opened his eyes. His Doctor was waiting for him.

"Hi." Came a muffled greeting from under the mask.

"Hi back."

"Shoulder?"

"It's sore." John snorted. That was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. Jennifer smiled coyly. "We…Dr. Lipsky and I, we repaired the damage best we could." His Doctor looked apprehensive.

"And?" John begged.

"And…do you remember me telling you that we left the wound open and packed because you went into shock?" John nodded thinking _where was she going with this_. "Well you developed a slight infection and fever. Your fever just broke this morning. Your wound was left open too long and it looks like there might be some nerve damage. And I stress the word 'might'. I won't know for certain until you're back on your feet."

Nerve damage, open wound, fever, infection, muscle damage, all spelled trouble. "PT?"

"I'm optimistic that with physical therapy you'll regain the use of your shoulder and arm. I don't have to tell you how painful it's going to be this time. I'll give you medication to alleviate the most severe pain. Last time it was a small rod, no infection, no fever and you were in physical therapy within a few days. It's been almost ten days now. It will take at least a week for your incision to heal from the two surgeries before you'll be allowed to start PT."

"Okay." He wanted to be left alone now. He needed time alone to think. To digest what he's been told about his condition. He was so damn tired too. The stress of keeping his eyes open any longer were taking its toll so he closed them hoping for oblivion to take him away.

Keller watched her patient shut down. The news wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. She knew how tenacious the Colonel was and she had no doubt in her mind that he'd put 110 percent into his rehab. "Colonel…" At the mention of his title he opened his eyes again. "…it'll turn out okay. You'll see." She gave him a smile and squeezed his good hand to convey her confidence.

"Tired."

oOo

Rodney was on his way to see if Dr. Jennifer Keller wanted to have lunch with him when he spotted Colonel Sheppard coming out of the physical therapy room. From this distance the Colonel looked to be dead tired. It had now been three weeks since the Colonel had been speared in the gate room and he was able to start PT. Sheppard's last week in the infirmary hadn't been pleasant for him, his team or the staff. His temper was short and all too often he was taking his frustrations out on his teammates or the medical staff. Even with his high threshold of pain his shoulder still hurt no matter the amount of pain meds the Doc was giving him. Rodney jogged to catch up to him before he got into the transporter. The Colonel had been doing a good job with the avoidance thing these last couple of days. "Hey Sheppard!" He called bringing the Colonel to a stop. "How was PT today?"

Colonel Sheppard schooled his expression, took a deep breath before he turned to face his teammate with somewhat of a 'glad to see ya' look. "Fine."

Rodney had realized long ago that Sheppard's answer to any and all medical questions was 'fine', whether he had a scratch or one of his limbs was barely hanging on by a thread. And this time Rodney didn't think the Colonel looked fine. "Wanna try again Colonel?" This time Rodney raised his brows, jutted out his chin, and crossed his arms trying to give more credence to his question.

John knew this posture; it was Rodney's attempt at intimidation. It didn't work on his minions and it surely didn't work on Sheppard.

"It's only my second day McKay. How well do you think it should be going?" John snapped back.

Rodney took an involuntary step back. The Colonel's mood as of late was unpredictable—changing from one extreme to the other in a split second. "Really? It's been three weeks."

"Don't remind me." John ground out, and then decided to go for redirection. "How're things in the lab?"

"Just like you'd expect…I had to stop Winston from blowing up Lab 3. Reroute power to Woolsey's quarters so he could plug in his new wine cooler and humidor. Helped Radek out with cataloging two more devices, searched the database for information on M13-882 and managed about an hour working on a new process Sam sent me. You know the usual."

"Sounds like you've had a busy day."

"Morning."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, Jennifer…I was going to ask her to have lunch with me. Say, you want to join us?"

"Thanks McKay, but no. You two need to spend time alone together. If you're going to be a couple, you need to act more like a couple."

"I can't help it if she's busy all the time." Rodney shot back grinning.

John started to laugh but it turned into a painful groan seconds later. His healing shoulder didn't like that kind of movement; especially after physical therapy. Rodney moved closer placing his hand on Sheppard's good shoulder torn between trying to ease his friend's pain or yelling for medical help. Sheppard jolted away from the hand frightened at the thought of what happened to Rodney on the 'soul drinker' planet; of what he had done to his teammate. He didn't need a repeat of that incident here: Injured shoulder or not. That sudden jolt caused even more pain to shoot out through his shoulder, across his back and down his arm. Out of the corner of John's eye he could see that Rodney was cringing at the thought of causing him to startle and had pulled his comforting hand away as if it were burned. Rodney's attention was centered back on John and the pain his friend was in. Deciding that medical help was necessary Rodney headed for his comm link.

"Don't call anyone Rodney, I'm fine. Really. You remember what happened to you last time don't you?"

"Yeah do I. I never would have thought you could toss me over your shoulder like that."

John could feel his mask slipping. "Well, just don't sneak up or touch me and you'll be fine. Now go ask Keller to lunch and I'll check in with you later."

"Are you sure? I mean I could … Are you sure you're okay?"

John reached his good hand out and placed it on McKay's shoulder. "I'm sure McKay. Now go get the girl."

"Right. Yes. Get the girl. I can do that." Rodney turned still muttering to himself and John shook his head in utter amazement. After all these years and one failed relationship Rodney still had no social skills when it came to dating.

Sheppard waved his hand over the transporter door mechanism. When the doors opened he stepped inside and allowed the doors to shut and lock before anyone else wanted in. He groaned in agony and dropped to his knees. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall. No amount of drugs could ease this kind of pain. Every movement, every touch was like glass grinding into him. Once he managed to compose himself he pulled himself up off the floor; selected the living quarters and headed straight for his room.

oOo

Colonel Sheppard fell into a daily routine. His mornings were all about physical therapy on his shoulder: getting back his movement so he could one day soon lead missions off world with his team. As it was now, his teammates were paired with other gate teams who needed their special skills. Rodney had a mission to M13-882 he wanted to check out after his search of the Ancient data base returned information that M13-882 was used for laser research.

In the afternoons, Colonel Sheppard would hide out in Major Lorne's office. There was still a base to run, missions to coordinate, drills to run, security measures to oversee, disputes to arbitrate, schedules to prepare, maintenance issues and paperwork to be completed. The Doc told him to eat, rest, and concentrate on his rehab. That's all—nothing more. Light duty was weeks away if not months. But Sheppard was feeling guilty that his recovery was taking so long. He'd hide out in Lorne's office and do what he could to help Lorne and keep Atlantis running safe.

By the time evening rolled around Colonel Sheppard was exhausted and yet sleep didn't come easily for him. No matter how tired he was Colonel Sheppard spent most of the night in a state of flux. No matter what position: lying flat, sitting up, or on his side, he just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall into deep sleep. Even taking his prescribed pain meds hadn't helped. They did dull the constant throbbing ache but it wasn't enough. The last thing he wanted to do was start taking sleeping pills. He needed to be alert if trouble came knocking. So John just put up with the few hours he managed to get.

None of this bode well for base personnel. Colonel Sheppard's short fuse took many Marines and Scientists by surprise. Two scientists approached him in the mess hall one day to see if their mission had been put on the schedule. What they got in return was a half hour tirade on the policies and procedures of how to check whether or not a mission was scheduled. When the Colonel finished he left two stunned scientists and a mess hall full of people in utter silence. Scientists were not the only ones to catch the wrath of Colonel Sheppard. Several men and women under his command got a dressing down for minor infractions. Captain Jacobs's team didn't return with the correct number of latp'soh crates. Corporal Miller didn't put the correct number of blankets in Jumper Two. Lieutenant Butler was told to get a haircut and Airman Stockard got dressed down for dropping a batch of metal bowls in the kitchen he was putting away.

As the weeks progressed the base finally caught on to seeking out Major Lorne in the mornings if they had questions or concerns knowing full well the Colonel was in therapy until noon. Everyone on base was giving the Colonel a wide berth. They understood that his shoulder hurt even though the Colonel never said it. The Colonel's physical therapy sessions were getting more intense, more agonizing. Keller had scanned him twice trying to figure out a way to reduce all the pain the Colonel was experiencing. She had even upped his pain meds to no avail. The scans weren't of any help and she had to finally tell the Colonel he would have to work through it.

Dr. Addleman had the Colonel's arm in her grasp when the gate room alarms began blaring throughout Atlantis. Like any morning over the past several weeks she was deep into the Colonel's PT. When the gate alarms sounded the Colonel ran out of the room sprinting towards gate operations holding his left arm tight against his body. He left in such a hurry that he forgot to grab his sling. The adrenaline high he got with any emergency temporarily dulled the constant agony he felt in his shoulder.

The Marines stationed on the gate room floor were getting into defensive positions checking their weapons and flicking off the safeties when he arrived. All six Marines, three to a side, pointed their P-90's at the shield covered wormhole. Climbing the stairs he found Mr. Woolsey standing over Chuck's shoulder. "What's going on?" Sheppard breathed out heavily.

"We're not sure yet Colonel. We have an unknown off world gate activation and so far we've been unable to establish radio contact." Woolsey informed. "Amelia is cross referencing the gate address."

"Has …" John was about to say something when a thud impacted the shield. "Oh Christ… Chuck, are you scanning for radio signals all bandwidths and frequencies? Where's McKay and Zelenka!?" Colonel Sheppard shouted.

"They're on their way Sir." Chuck wanted to say he knew how to do his job but for right now he kept that statement to himself. "I'm not picking up any rad…wait…I'm getting something now on the low end frequencies." Chuck supplied.

"On speaker." Richard Woolsey stated while Chuck's fingers touched a few crystals on his console.

"_Timin? Timin answer me. Are you through? Is it safe? Can I send the others?"_ The woman's voice, if you could call her that, sounded more like a child's voice. It broke off when there was screaming in the background. More voices, all overlapping, shouting, screaming, crying. Whatever was going on it wasn't good. _"Marla we have to go. We can't wait any longer. They're getting too close. Please."_

Sheppard turned to Chuck, with little patience in his voice, "have you isolated their frequency? Can I talk to them?"

"Yes Sir."

"Marla…this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard can you hear me? Don't send anymore of your people through the gate. It's not safe. Marla, do you hear …"

"_Hello? Let me speak to Timin. Timin…Timin answer me. What have you done with Timin?"_

"Marla, Timin can't answer you. Can you tell me what your situation is?"

"_I want to speak to Timin right now. The Wraith are on our world. We need to come through the portal. Timin!"_

"No! No! Marla you can't come through the portal. If you do, you'll be killed like Timin. Marla, we have a shield on our gate to keep the Wraith from coming to our world. Timin…he ah…we didn't know Marla. We didn't know. Now listen, I need you to shut down your gate. I'm going to dial you right back and come to your world to help you, okay?"

Colonel Sheppard, Woolsey, the gate operation techs and the Marines down below along with late comers McKay and Zelenka couldn't help but hear the sorrow coming from Marla as she cried over the loss of Timin. Screams continued to filter through the background noise.

"Lorne, get five teams to the gate room now. We have Wraith attacking an unknown population. Sounds like kids."

"_On their way, be there in two."_

"Make is one." Tapping his comm link back to Marla's frequency Sheppard pleaded. "Marla, please shut down your gate. I'll send help. I promise."

The whole gate room seemed to be holding their breath. Down below Marines were bounding into the room from both sides.

"Marla …" Colonel Sheppard started to make his plea again when the gate shut down. "Dial them back! Now! We need to get to them before the Wraith have a chance to dial up the gate."

Chuck was already dialing the stargate the micro-second it shut down. Having Colonel Sheppard shouting in the control room was nerve wracking. The stargate finished dialing then whooshed into life. Down below six teams were geared up and ready to march through instead of five. Four of the men held anti-tank missile launchers. "Hold your positions!" John shouted down. "Marla, this is Colonel Sheppard, I'm ready to send help. I need you and everyone else to stand off to the side. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt when my men come running through. My men will be dressed in black and carrying guns, large guns to kill the Wraith. Do you understand?"

"_Yes. Please hurry."_ Marla pleaded her voice anxious and shaky.

Colonel Sheppard signaled for the teams to move out then started down the stairs himself. When he came to the first Marine guarding the gate room he took his weapon. Dressed in sweatpants, t-shirt and runners he was going to help, his shoulder pain long forgotten in the adrenalin high of a rescue. All that mattered now were the people on the other side of the wormhole and they sounded like children.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Woolsey barked out from the small balcony overlooking the gate room. "Stop. You're not cleared for off world duty." Woolsey quickly moved from the balcony to the stairs.

Colonel Sheppard stopped five feet from the blue shimmering puddle. "I have too. I told her I'd come."

By now, Woolsey was standing next to Colonel Sheppard. "I know you want to help, but this is not the way." Woolsey moved in a bit closer so the Marine standing nearby wouldn't overhear what he had to say. "Look at yourself Colonel. You can barely hold that weapon. You'd be a liability if you stepped through the stargate and you know it. Your men know what to do. You've trained them well. Let them do their jobs."

"I need…she needs…I promised." John uttered realizing just how much his gun arm was shaking under the stress. "Damn it!" _Why now? Why is this happening to me?_ Frustration rose, his hand clinching the P-90 was shaking. Slamming the weapon into Woolsey's chest Colonel Sheppard activated the comm link he had with Marla on the planet.

Listening to the background noise for a minute he could hear the sounds of automatic gun fire, rocket launchers, whining darts, and crying children. Yelling into the radio he hoped the young girl would hear him. "Marla."

"_Yes…I'm here."_ A scared voice came back to him.

"Marla I can't come to you right now, but I sent Major Lorne. He will see to it that you and the others are safe."

"_He took men to our village. He left some men here to guard the gate."_

"That's good Marla. The men he left will protect you. I promise. I'm going to talk to him right now and then I'll be back to talk to you, okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Major Lorne, report."

"_Sir, we've taken down five darts in the process of reaching the village. More IP's are in the trees making their way to the stargate. I left Major Ryan in charge at the gate. I suggest you ask Teyla if she's up for house guests. The Wraith destroyed the village."_

"Copy that, will do." The Colonel made his way over to Teyla who was monitoring the situation. Without even asking Teyla was already agreeing. "Major Ryan, what's the situation at the gate?"

"_I've got two teams on perimeter. We have about three dozen or so children anywhere from infants to fifteen. The indigenous personnel are making their way to us from the western tree line."_

"Teyla's agreed to take them in on New Athos. Once the gate shuts down I want your men to escort them to New Athos. Get those kids and people off that planet ASAP. Am I understood Major?"

"_Yes Sir. Understood loud and clear. Sir."_

Colonel Sheppard tapped his comm back to Marla's frequency. "Marla, my men told me that your village has been destroyed. I know a place, a nice place where you will be safe."

"_What about the rest?"_

"They'll come too when they get to the stargate but I'd feel better if we could get you to a safe place now; you and the others there with you. That was what you and Timin were trying to do. Right?"

"_Yes. We activated a wrong symbol but we didn't have time to try again. That's why Timin volunteered to go through first. To make sure it was safe for the rest."_

"I'm sorry about Timin, Marla." Sheppard expressed his regrets. John added one more life to his tally. "You'll love the Athosian's."

oOo

The two hundred plus lives Atlantis saved three weeks ago seemed like a lifetime ago. The Drii spent a week on New Athos until a decision was made on where they wanted to live. Atlantis gave them a list of seven planets that were known safe while the Drii checked a few they knew about. One was the planet that Marla and Timin had been trying to reach. Atlantis helped them get settled, helped with building and planting as did the Athosians. It was a bitter-sweet end to the Wraith culling. The only remembrance John had of the whole incident were a few photographs taken by Lorne. One was the group of children Marla and Timin had been getting to safety, one of the remaining populous of the Drii on their new home world and one of Marla by herself. A young, yet brave 12 year old girl with short dark hair and dark eyes.

Colonel Sheppard was in his quarters prowling. It had been a total of six weeks now of physical therapy and John still couldn't raise his left shoulder or arm without stabbing pain. The pain was still unbelievable and at times unbearable yet somehow deep down inside him he found the strength to endure it day after day after day. Dr. Addleman was doing everything her training had taught her yet it wasn't enough.

The last time his shoulder was pierced he was back on duty by now. His slow progress this time was scaring him. More often then not John found himself thinking about the 'what ifs', not liking the answers his sub-conscious provided.

On his pass by his desk he swept his arm across the top sending everything crashing onto the floor. Lamp, books, picture frames, laptop, reports, the works. A frustrated growl and heavy breathing accompanied his belongings. _That's for being weak!_

Chest heaving John continued his prowling. Looking at the mess he'd made just made him madder at himself, at the whole situation he currently found himself in. _Damn infection! Damn my shoulder! _Deciding that clearing off the desk wasn't satisfying enough John pushed over his nightstand. _That's for the pain! For the pitying looks!_ Another lamp went flying and more glass shattered adding to the melee of destruction. _Damn Eenovarians._ But it still wasn't enough. Still not satisfying. The rush of adrenalin he was getting gave John the strength to hurl his skateboard across the room one-handed. _That's for Timin! Marla, the other kids, the Drii! _John took notice as the nose of the board landed dead center on his laptop. But that wasn't enough either—not yet. _Damn Wraith!_ Couch cushions went flying next:_ Damn you Keller for waiting! Damn you Chuck for not raising the shield fast enough!_ _Damn Woolsey and his regulations! _As John picked up the next cushion, _I hate PT! I hate Addleman's constant encouragement!_ Grunting, groaning and struggling with one arm John levered the couch over with a guttural _aarrrgghhhh!_ _That's for all the yelling I've done! _John needed more destruction. He stood heaving from exertion eyeing his room for his next prey. Choosing his closet as the next victim to succumb to his rampage he began tossing clothes. _This is for not being able to go with my team! _ When his clothes were thrown every which direction he started on his dresser. _Damn you Rodney! _Once the dresser had been emptied and drawers tossed about John pulled down his curtains. _Damn Ancient technology!_ The five iron from his golf bag sailed through the air followed by his driver. _Damn techno-phobic aliens!_ Two more golf clubs sailed through the air in another direction. _Why me? Why now?_ John prowled his room stomping on anything in his path. He pushed his desk chair over and followed it with his desk. _I'm sorry!_ The small refrigerator he kept cold beers, water, and pudding cups for Rodney in was next to reap his anger. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

When John's rampage came to an end only two things in his quarters remained intact: his bed and his bathroom. If it wasn't nailed down he'd thrown it, smashed it and stomped on it. If it was nailed down he dislodged it before he threw it. Sitting on the undisturbed bed hot angry tears flowed freely down his face. _Damn it! _Once John managed to reign in his emotions and get his labored breathing under control he stared blankly at the devastation he'd managed to incur. _It shouldn't be taking this long!_

Berating himself for pulling down the curtains, John realized he'd have to suck it up come morning. It was approaching twenty-one hundred hours when John had a scheduled check in with Major Lorne. Major Lorne had taken the Colonel aside about a week and a half ago. Summing up his courage Lorne told his CO, in no uncertain terms, that he needed to lay low for a while. Lorne promised to keep the Colonel in the loop via e-mail. It was in the Colonel's best interest, which was Lorne's way of saying 'you're screwing up Colonel'.

Walking—or more like stumbling over to where the laptop lay John used his foot to kick the skateboard and a leaking beer can out of the way, then brushed the broken glass off, before picking it up. _Hope it still works._

Sitting back down on the only clean surface, his bed, John opened the laptop. There was a fizzle, snap and some cracking noise before a loud pop. "Looks like I need a new one," he said to his room. Gathering his courage, he tucked the laptop under his right arm leaving his room. Without a second glance John sought out Radek. He just couldn't face the third degree that McKay was sure to give him.

Finding Radek also found Rodney. _Just my luck. Should have known they'd be together._ Plastering on his carefree façade he entered the lab. "Hi guys."

"Colonel Sheppard what brings you…?" Radek stopped short his jubilant greeting after a sweeping glance over the Colonel. The Colonel's face was flushed, his shoulder's sagged, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh…ah…I need a new laptop Radek. This one's not working for some reason. I was wondering if you could copy all the data from this one to the other. If you could I'd really appreciate it."

Radek took the proffered laptop turning it over in his hands a few times taking in its appearance. The dent was the most obvious as were the recent scorch marks. Glass shards sprinkled out here and there as Radek turned it. And there was a distinct odor of alcohol. Looking up at the Colonel, the Colonel just shrugged his one good shoulder. "I dropped it." He finally admitted.

"I'll just…" Radek pointed to the laptop then the door. His exit from the lab was swift. No way did Radek want to be in the lab when McKay started to harangue the Colonel about how Earth technology was not that easily replaced.

Rodney watched the whole exchange without uttering a single comment. The dent in the laptop was not hard to miss nor was Colonel Sheppard's appearance. He looked like he'd been through a tornado.

"You know, I think I've had enough power relay equations for one day. What'd ya say we go grab Teyla and Ronon and watch a movie? We haven't done that in a long time. We'll use my laptop." Rodney was already shutting down his programs. Then he grabbed the black laptop off the bench and started for the door. Halfway there Rodney realized that John wasn't following. "Are you coming or not?"

John looked up, "aren't you going to say anything about…"

"You dropped it. Shit happens. Radek will have your new one ready to go by morning. Now come on, movie, popcorn, more explaining Earth's idiosyncrasies to our two alien teammates. Should be a fun night."

John was so confused with Rodney's behavior that he could have said the Wraith were attacking Atlantis right then and he wouldn't have cared.

When John fell in step beside Rodney, Rodney called his two teammates and told them of the plan. Ronon was to get the popcorn and enough for all of them. The twosome joined up with Ronon and Teyla in the hall just outside crew quarters. Each was caring a large bowl of popcorn. Rodney couldn't help but grab a handful, the smell was too much to resist.

"Sheppard's got the drinks in his room plus all the good movies. Let's go." Rodney, Teyla and Ronon started towards John's quarters which were just a few doors away.

John's befuddled mind finally caught up to his surroundings and the current topic of conversation. "No!" He shouted at the three of them. Eyes wide with panic. "Let's use the rec room, or…or…your room McKay."

"Rec rooms busy." Ronon chimed in.

"Can't use mine the plumbing is backed up again. And I don't want to go to Ronon's room because we end up sitting on the floor. It does a number on my back and Teyla, well I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you have too many candles burning. It takes away from the popcorn aroma. Your room is the better choice Sheppard."

"My feelings are not hurt Rodney. Thank you for being honest with me. In the future I will consider your words."

The threesome headed off once again for John's quarters. John lagged behind trying to come up with a last minute good reason why they should find somewhere else to go but his slow thinking brain couldn't come up with one. Even thinking _'stay closed, stay closed, stay closed'_ to his door when Rodney palmed the door control didn't work. He didn't seem to be in Atlantis' favor.

John's three teammates stood at the door's threshold absorbing the mass destruction that had taken place within.

"Hey look, the bed seems okay." Rodney blurted out before carefully making his way across the floor to the clear, clean bed, picking up a chocolate power bar along the way. "I call headboard." Just then he flopped down shoving a pillow up behind his back.

Ronon entered next followed by Teyla. Neither said a word. John stepped inside enough for the door to close behind him embarrassed that someone passing by in the hall might look in. John was even more embarrassed that his three teammates were carefully making their way through the rubble. Ronon was in the process of setting right a nightstand so the laptop could be viewed by the four of them.

"Guys."

"John, you should sit next to Rodney. Use the headboard to lean against. Ronon and I will sit at this end."

"That's it! What is wrong with you guys? What is going on here?" John shouted. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, hence his XO's warning to lie low. John couldn't seem to extinguish his flash boiling point when things didn't go right or people didn't move fast enough for his liking.

"I thought that was obvious. We're going to watch a movie." Rodney commented before his hand dipped into the popcorn bowl. "Well as soon as you find one for us to watch that is. Anything you want, your preference tonight Sheppard."

John gave each of his teammates a stern thorough look. If this was a joke they were doing a really good at keeping a straight face. "Surely you can see something is amiss here guys. Aren't you going to ask? Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened in here?" John waved his hand around indicating the room.

"Would you like for us to ask?" Teyla inquired.

Stunned by her calmness, John was completely thrown off balance, in light of the disaster that surrounded them. "No. Yes. Maybe." John rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know."

Getting Colonel John Sheppard to talk took extraordinary talent and extreme measures, two things that John's team was very good at when they wanted to be.

"John, come sit down. You look exhausted." Teyla began. "Maybe you should tell us what happened here. You have been avoiding us as well as avoiding talking about what happened to you."

John was tired but the thought of talking scared him too. His shoulder twinged sending pain radiating down his arm and back, his adrenalin high long gone. He needed to take some of the pressure off it that was for sure. Slowly he shuffled through the destruction towards his bed.

Teyla was patting Rodney's legs getting him to move without saying a word. "Ronon, see if you can find another pillow still…intact, John will need it to rest his arm on."

Ronon righted the upturned couch, set up the empty golf bag, and looked under the shredded ten thousand year old draperies before he found a pillow that fit Teyla's criteria. He passed it over to Teyla who was insisting that John lie down. Sheppard's state of mind was so off that he hadn't even given a thought to arguing with Teyla who was mothering him. He hated being mothered.

Stretched out on his bed with a pillow tucked up under his elbow to keep further pressure off his injured shoulder John began to relax a small amount. Teyla sat on the side near his knee. Rodney, being uprooted from the headboard of the bed, decided to take over the nightstand. Ronon sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you wish to explain what took place in here?"

John's face pinked a little more at the embarrassment of the whole situation. "Not really, no."

Teyla was holding John's hand while stroking his forearm. The mood in the room was of calm understanding.

"I'm surprised it took you this long Sheppard. Most people would have cracked up weeks ago. I've never met anyone who could hold in so much pain and frustration for so long."

"I agree with Rodney. I just wished you would have come to us John before you destroyed your room. Perhaps we could have helped you talk out what was bothering you."

"Not his style." Ronon added. "Warriors don't talk, they cope or they die."

"Ronon's right. Not my style."

Rodney chimed in again. "Can't say that I blame you, I don't like talking either. No offence Teyla. At least now that it's out of your system the whole base can relax and breathe a little easier. Everybody's been walking on eggshells not knowing when Mount Sheppard was going to explode."

"Rodney." Teyla admonished. Had Ronon been sitting closer he would have reached out and head slapped McKay.

John was startled to find out that not only his teammates expected him to break down, but the whole base did too. Had he really been that bad? He tried to keep his frustration at how slow his progress was in rehab to himself, but his constant shouting and short temper must have given him away.

"Well it's the truth. I blame myself…if I hadn't…and I know Jennifer blames herself. Just look at him Teyla, really look. Even lying there doing nothing but breathing is hurting him. But does Colonel Stoic ask for his pain meds…no. Instead he just lies there like nothings wrong when the whole city can see otherwise. It's irritating. That's all I'm saying on the subject."

"Not your fault. Not the Docs fault either. It's mine." John weakly murmured out from his exhaustive state of being.

Rodney snorted, "not only are you in pain, but you're delusional as well."

Teyla and Ronon both looked at Colonel Sheppard; really looked and she realized Rodney was right. John had pain lines etched around his eyes, his brow was furrowed and small lines, almost invisible lined his mouth. John was certainly in pain and exhausted.

"John, where is your medication? There is no need for you to suffer like this."

Rodney was right, Teyla was right, Ronon was right, John knew that. He pushed through the pain everyday to the point of collapse. Sleepless nights hadn't helped either. It was so hard to get comfortable no matter how exhausted he made himself. His shoulder just wasn't getting any better. The angst of it only escalated his frustration level more every day. The first time he was impaled he was back to full duty within six weeks. This time was definitely taking longer. He was giving everything he had and more to his therapy sessions.

"Bathroom."

Ronon jumped up, "I'll get it." Coming back Ronon passed the pills and water off to Teyla then gently lifted his friend's head and shoulder up enough to take the meds. When John was finished Ronon eased him back down.

That brief movement forced out a grunt of pain. "Rest John." Teyla cooed using her thumb to wipe away the wetness that ran down John's face. "Rodney and Ronon are going to make a path to the bathroom for you. I do not want you to fall or step on something causing more injury during the night. All you have to do right now is rest and let the medication help."

As Teyla explained, the other two men in the room began clearing a path. She continued to sit by John holding his hand, rubbing his arm and cooing peaceful thoughts until John's breathing evened out and he slept.

oOo

Stepping out into the hallway, "I do not like the idea of leaving John's room like it is. I believe if we are quiet we should be able to clean up the room while he sleeps."

Though Teyla expressed her concern as a statement, it really was more like an order her two teammates would not chance to ignore. Moving back inside the three worked silently righting overturned furniture, picking up clothes, putting golf clubs back in their bag, books back on tables, supplies back in the closet, DVD's in a pile and items no longer of any value into the trash.

Teyla took all of John's clothes, after she shook out the glass and wood splinters, to get laundered. On her way back she stopped off at her room and selected a warm blanket. She didn't like the way John whimpered in his exhaustive sleep or the way he kept shifting. By the time she returned the room was mostly back to normal. Rodney was sweeping up the last vestiges of the broken glass.

Teyla ever so gently laid the blanket over John. He stirred but didn't wake. Its weighted warmth pushed him down further into a deep healing sleep. John was so deeply asleep not even the door chime could raise him. Ronon was the closest to the door, when it opened he reached out, grabbed whoever it was and yanked them into the room his other hand covering their mouth. The whole process took less than five seconds from start to finish.

Radek tried to yelp. His glasses sat askew on his face. Teyla made sure she had Radek's full attention before Ronon removed his hands. Pointing to the sleeping man in the room she held her finger to her mouth; the universal sign for 'be quiet'.

"I came to give Colonel new laptop." Radek whispered. Taking his first look around the room Radek found it sparsely furnished. The poster of Johnny Cash that had held honors over the bed was missing as were the lamps and several picture frames he was accustomed to seeing.

"This late?" Rodney scolded.

"It does not matter the hour. I am sure the Colonel will be pleased to find it when he wakes. My concern is what to do with the windows. Colonel Sheppard is exhausted and in need of much rest. I fear the sun will wake him much too early."

"Give me a minute; I think I can figure something out." Rodney opened his black laptop setting up the parameters of his theory. Radek peered over his shoulder.

Whispering softly, "what happened to drapes and other furnishings?" Radek inquired.

"Sheppard's redecorating." McKay snapped back. "Okay, we'll need: a ladder, black cloth, tape and more power bars." McKay informed his accomplices that had just increased by one.

John continued to sleep as morning turned to afternoon. The team had spent the night in John's room watching over him. Teyla was becoming concerned when John hadn't woken or even stirred. She had watched the rise and fall of the blanket for hours. When Ronon took over watch around mid-morning Teyla sought out Dr. Keller to ease her mind. Dr. Keller did a quick check on the sleeping Colonel then explained that everything was okay. The Colonel had truly exhausted himself with his physical therapy and the added responsibility of commanding the military contingent. Teyla vowed that for the next week that would change. Major Lorne was most capable and while Colonel Sheppard was on medical leave the Major had full authority anyway. Sheppard was always thinking of how to protect others. He more often than not failed to take care of himself.

John woke mid-afternoon to hushed voices talking somewhere in his room. He could make out that McKay was berating someone, while Teyla kept telling him to keep his voice down. He felt that she was close. A smile spread across his face as he laid there slowly waking up.

"Ronon is bringing you some food John. Rodney is here to assist you with your shower and dressing. I want to change the bedding."

"Morning, Teyla."

Teyla smiled, "Afternoon, John."

"Really?"

"Yes." Teyla confirmed.

"Must have been your blanket. That's the best sleep I've had in weeks."

"If my blanket allows you to rest then I am most grateful for the gift Charin made for me." Teyla turned to where Rodney was quietly sitting at the desk. "Rodney, assist John. Now please."

"It's okay Teyla I can manage on my own. Rodney's probably got a lot to do."

"You're wrong Sheppard. I've already berated my minions, assigned them all safe projects for the day. Answered all my e-mails, checked on my projects, downloaded several new games to your laptop and organized it by color-coding. I'm free unless Atlantis decides to start sinking. Now come on, chop chop, up and at 'em, rise and shine and all that. Teyla gave us both an order."

With Rodney and Teyla's help he was sitting up on the edge of his bed. Looking around he saw his room had been put back together…somewhat. Blankets were duct taped to the windows at odd angles.

"Duct tape?"

"Hey, if it worked for MacGyver it certainly can work for me."

"This…" Teyla swept her hand at the windows. "…was only temporary. Now that you are alert John, we will hang new curtains. I secured a new set from another room earlier this morning. We did not wish to wake you last night. You needed to rest."

oOo

John eased his throbbing left shoulder into the protective sling. It was the end of week eleven being off duty. Being grounded for so long was not helping his recovery. His physical therapy was taking too long. The pain was lasting too long. When he got impaled on M33-Y24 by the Soul Drinkers his recovery had taken half this long. Even with the tissue damage, massive blood loss and surgery to repair the damage he was back to work within six weeks. It was the pain that was slowing down his recovery. However, during his PT John never let the pain stop him from doing what Dr. Addleman instructed no matter how much he wanted too.

Granted this time the spear was at least an inch thick compared to the quarter inch thick rod. He'd had two surgeries ten days apart, fever, infection and nine weeks of PT so far and he was still no where near being ready for active duty. Eleven weeks total off duty. Eleven weeks stuck in the city. Eleven weeks with no flying. Eleven weeks of relentless pain. According to his physical therapist Dr. Addleman, John was far below the norm. Her perusal of normal progress charts confirmed that Colonel Sheppard should be past the pain at this stage of his rehab.

As John made his way to his room he rehashed his latest conversation with the pretty Dr. Addleman.

"_The muscle was torn rather badly. Dr. Lipsky, the orthopedic surgeon and Dr. Keller have both done an amazing job repairing the newest damage, but it didn't help that your shoulder was not completely healed from the last time, nor that the reparative surgery was delayed for ten days. It's going to take more time and someone other than me."_

"_What're you saying Doc?"_

"_I'm saying its time that you see a specialist. I've conferred with Drs. Keller and Lipsky about your progress. The chronic pain you're still having and the slow progress you've made over the last two months are big indicators. Red flags if you will that your shoulder injury needs a specialists. It also doesn't help your recovery that you can't seem to stop working."_

"_I have people who depend on me Doc to save their lives. Regardless if I'm not on the active duty list or not. I have a job to do, just like you."_

"_I understand that, but it hasn't helped your recovery. We are all in agreement over this. I can recommend three specialists but they're all on Earth."_

"_If I go to Earth, see these specialists, what are my chances?"_

"_I'm not an odds maker Colonel. You're chances of gaining full mobility is strictly up to how much effort you put into it. From past experience I know that you'll give your rehab 110 percent plus just like you've been doing for the past nine weeks. In my report to Mr. Woolsey it's my recommendation that you go to Earth and see a specialist. You should be hearing something by the end of next week. Until then, we'll keep working. All of us here on Atlantis have done all we can, including you Colonel. I thought you should be aware."_

Damn, his shoulder still hurt.

_I'm screwed,_ John thought. This injury was affecting more than him, it was affecting his whole team. Last week his team took care of him after his little episode; giving his body some of the much needed rest it deserved. Teyla made sure he ate and rested. She also made sure that John had no contact with Major Lorne or Mr. Woolsey for that week as well.

Lost in thought he made his way back to his quarters for a shower. He had a lot scheduled this afternoon. The pain med Dr. Addleman gave him was finally kicking in taking the harsh edge to his pain down a few notches. He managed to get his left arm out of the sling with minimal whimpering. After his shower John checked in with the control room before heading to Major Lorne's office.

oOo

Sheppard's door chime woke him up. He'd spent the afternoon working out on the dock directing the unloading of supplies from the Daedalus. She'd arrived two days ago and after briefing Col. Caldwell of the past six weeks events it was time to unload the new supplies. What little Colonel Sheppard could do to help still managed to suck down his energy so he figured he could take ten minutes to rest. Checking his bedside clock it was 17:43 hours; most likely one of his teammates coming to get him for dinner. He hadn't meant to sleep this long. John really wasn't in the mood for dinner. Or company. His door chimed again.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed. Getting up he stumbled over his boots that he'd left in the middle of the floor which jarred his left shoulder. "Ah crap." His sling was draped over a nearby chair. He wasn't in the habit of wearing it when he rested. John's right hand immediately went to his left bicep holding it firmly to alleviate the sudden ache. Reaching the door he swiped his hand over the sensor surprised to find Mr. Woolsey on the other side.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." John stepped back then headed for the chair grabbing up the sling with the immediate intent of putting it back on.

"I just received a communication regarding you Colonel in our weekly check-in with Earth."

"I thought Addleman's recommendation would take longer with Air Force red tape and all." John had his arm now back in the sling. He sat while adjusting it.

"Because of your position here Colonel, it was streamlined. The SGC and IOA want you fit for duty as soon as possible. I seconded that motion."

"When do I leave?"

"Zero eight hundred tomorrow. I was informed to expend the energy to get you to Earth as soon as possible. You have orders to report to Travis Air Force Base in California for a medical evaluation."

"I thought I was supposed to see a specialist first. Why the review board?"

"You will be seeing a specialist. Once you are evaluated specialized physical therapy will be available. I'm sorry Colonel."

The unspoken _if you pass the evaluation that is_ hung in the air between them. John knew his days were numbered long before Dr. Addleman sent off her recommendation. Actually, he was surprised they had allowed him ten weeks, twelve if he counted the time he spent in the infirmary with fever. Three months was a long time to have your military commander out of commission.

John looked up, what was Woolsey sorry for? He had nothing to do with this. He was just following orders. "Me too." John paused giving him time to say what he needed to next. "If anyone asks tell them I've been called to Earth for meetings."

"And if they ask when you'll return?"

"Tell them the truth. You don't know. If you'll excuse me I have some packing to do."

Woolsey tipped his head and left. John sunk lower in his desk chair, his fist clinched, and thrown head back staring at the ceiling.

'_We really screwed up this time John.'_

"Shut up. Don't you think I know that!"

'_I like it here. It's the first place that we've called home. Not to mention we have a family here. What are we going to tell Rodney, Teyla and Ronon?'_

"I don't know—nothing right now. I like it here too."

'_There was something about Atlantis from that first day.'_

"I knew I'd found my home."

'_You know that if we go back to Earth we'll never see Atlantis again. Never see our home or our family again.'_

"Don't think like that! We'll be back. I'll make sure of it."

John pulled himself together. Pulling his military black duffle from the closet shelf he started tossing in clothes: sweatpants, t-shirts, socks, underclothes, trainers. Then he headed to the bathroom to pack up his kit, leaving it on the side of the vanity until after he showered in the morning. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom John looked around his room committing it to memory. When his eyes scanned the picture of his team sitting on his desk he walked over, picked it up and put it in his duffle. Next was the picture of him and Evil Knievel followed by a picture of Torren.

'_Don't forget the pictures in the dresser.'_

"Oh…right."

John sauntered to his dresser. The top drawer was where he kept pictures of the Atlantis personnel. Mostly candid shots he gathered over the years taken at parties, off world trade festivals, and even Athosian celebrations. He had pictures of Elizabeth, Ford, Sumner, the first Athosian Harvest Festival, the Air Force verses Marines football game from two years ago and many more. He gathered those up and put into his bag as well.

John realized he'd been talking to himself. He shook his head and closed the duffle with a final mutter. "Good one John, talking to yourself. If I don't get booted out for not passing the physical then I sure as hell will get booted out for being crazy."

oOo

"Welcome to Earth Colonel Sheppard." General Hank Landry stated from the bottom of the metal ramp.

John had his duffle bag slung over his right shoulder as he made his way down the ramp. After his shower John had warred with himself as to which uniform he should wear, his Atlantis uniform or his Air Force uniform. Air Force won. His left arm was secured in the sling. When John reached the bottom and stepped down he let his duffle slide off his shoulder to the floor in order to give General Landry a military salute. "Sir."

"After you're cleared by Dr. Lam there's a transport waiting to take you to Peterson. We're holding the flight to Travis for you. Walter here will have your itinerary and personal documents waiting for you before you leave."

"Yes Sir."

"Airman, please escort Colonel Sheppard to our infirmary."

"Yes Sir." The Airman bent down to pick-up Sheppard's duffle as he said, "Follow me Sir."

John stopped the young Airman from picking up his bag. "I got it. Lead the way Airman." Hefting the black bag back onto his right shoulder he stayed two paces behind the fast moving Airman. The last thing John needed right now was a collision.

John allowed Dr. Lam to take the mandatory 'welcome to earth' blood sample and vitals. This whole situation just sucked. It was damn bad luck that he'd gotten impaled a second time. A one in a million shot and he was paying the ultimate price.

When Dr. Lam was done poking and prodding John asked, "Would it be possible to get something for my headache? I've got a long flight ahead of me."

John reached the mouth of the mountain; his transport to Peterson idling just a few feet away. Master Chief Harriman held out a brown envelope. "Colonel, in here is your ID, a credit card, your wallet with $100 cash in various denominations and a pre-programmed cell phone. If you would sign here for me." Walter pointed to his clipboard.

John tucked the brown envelope in his sling so he could use his right hand to sign. "This is your itinerary Sir. Johnson will take you to Peterson where a C-130 will take you to Travis. You'll meet a Major Doctor Carver upon arrival. I've secured a BOQ for you. Lieutenant Baker will be your driver for the duration of your stay. If there is anything else that I can do, just let me know. I'm speed dial number 3 on your cell."

"Thank you Master Chief I appreciate everything you've done." John stuffed the itinerary in next to the brown envelope before picking up his duffle bag. He signed out one more time as he passed the security check point. Tossing his bag in through the opened back door of his transport John climbed into the SUV after it. Dr. Lam had given him something better than just Tylenol. John could feel the pain med starting to work. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back onto the headrest. He figured he'd have about an hour to rest before the next leg of his journey.

oOo

"Lieutenant Baker…right?" John stated reaching the bottom of the lowered C-130 ramp.

"Yes Sir. Lieutenant Sam Baker. If you'll follow me I'll introduce you to Dr. Carver." Lieutenant Baker took Sheppard's duffle and the two men walked across the tarmac to the waiting jeep. The California weather was dry and seasonably warm. "Colonel Sheppard this is Major Ryan Carver. Dr. Carver this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

John held out his hand taking Dr. Carver's in return. "Nice to meet you Colonel Sheppard, welcome to Travis."

"Nice to meet you though I can't say I'm glad to be here under the circumstances."

"That's yet to be determined, Colonel. I'll give you a fair evaluation." Dr. Carver stated sweeping his hand towards the jeep. "Shall we?"

John nodded and got in. "Doctor, do you meet all your patients on the tarmac?"

"Not usually, no. Just the important ones."

oOo

Lieutenant Baker was at his door precisely at zero eight thirty ready to take him to David Grant USAF Medical Center to meet up with Dr. Carver. Last night had been spent getting situated in the base officers quarters that Master Chief Harriman had set up for him. Then the Lieutenant and Doctor decided it was time for dinner. After dinner in the commissary the two showed John around the base including the training grounds, which had a quarter mile track, the PX, library, which had computers available, and of course the hospital.

Throughout the whole sight-seeing tour and dinner neither Colonel Sheppard nor Dr. Carver brought up his medical situation. For that John was grateful. Dr. Carver had only mentioned during the sight seeing tour that he was planning on putting John through his paces. So when they dropped John off at his BOQ at the end of the evening, he was told to dress accordingly.

"Right on time Baker. Let's go." John said easing into the jeep. He was wearing sweat pants, t-shirt and trainers. The same as if he and Ronon were going for a run.

Baker dropped him off at the main door. Instructed him to go to the third floor and said he'd be back later before driving off.

John found Dr. Carver's office with ease. "Good Morning, Colonel. I believe you have some records for me." John dipped into his jogging pants pocket and pulled out two data sticks. On one Dr. Keller had downloaded a censored version of his entire medical file and on the other one was his most recent injury and physical fitness reports from Dr. Addleman. "Have a seat won't you? Give me a few minutes to review these before we begin."

Instead of sitting down, John walked around the modest office stopping to look at photographs, academic accreditations, inspirational posters and a few of the pamphlets the Doc had laying around. He found himself staring out the window which overlooked the community that made up Travis AFB becoming totally lost in his thoughts.

John figured by now McKay and everyone else knew he was on Earth. And knowing McKay like he did he was sure he had stormed into Woolsey's office demanding to know why. Then McKay would fire off a poison e-mail citing what a jerk he was for not telling him he was leaving and why. At that thought a small smile turned the corners of John's lips upward. He missed Atlantis—his home—and it hadn't been but a few hours. He missed the connection of his family and of the support he had there. Atlantis was more his home than Earth had ever been. Atlantis was his family. And speaking of family, John thought he should call his brother Dave while he was here on Earth. Just to check in and see how things were going. Over the last couple of years they had managed to set aside some of their differences.

"Colonel." Dr. Carver said from his desk. When he got no response he tried again. "Colonel Sheppard."

John continued to stare out the window at nothing; at everything. Caught up in 'what ifs', 'should haves' and the 'boy am I screwed' thoughts. Dr. Carver having no verbal luck getting the Lieutenant Colonel's attention went to stand by the man. Peering out the window he hoped to see what was holding his patients interest. Not even his approach or close proximity tore the Colonel from his thoughts. Finally Dr. Carver laid a gentle hand on Sheppard's good shoulder while speaking lightly. "Colonel Sheppard…are you alright?"

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder caused John to flinch slightly and jerk away. At least it wasn't his normal reflex action that would have had the offending hand and body it was attached to flying through the air to land flat on their back. Ever since his mission to M33-Y24 where he tossed Rodney over his shoulder in a waking dream, John had tried to curb his military ingrained attack response.

"Sorry Doc, you startled me."

"Are you alright Colonel? You seemed miles away."

John gave a huff of laughter. _If you only knew_. "Yeah…guess I was. So…"

"So…let's get started." Dr. Carver turned and John followed the doc into a physical therapy room just down the hall from his office. "I want to start with some basic range of motions. You'll be evaluated according to Air Force standards for those soldiers stationed in a combat zone. Then I'd like to take a few x-rays, get an MRI and maybe an ultrasound. Your medical file was extensively edited. I don't suppose you could tell me what type of projectile impaled you?"

As the Doc outlined what was going to happen, John began removing his sling. "The first time or the second time?"

Carver looked on with concern. "Both."

"Where and who are classified; but the 'what' I can tell you is the first time it was a metal rod about a quarter of an inch in diameter. It first penetrated a door before skewering my shoulder. I had to literally throw myself off the rod for safety reasons at the time. Lost a ton of blood and ended up with a transfusion. The second time it was a native's spear about an inch around that got me pretty much in the same location. The first time I didn't have my vest on not that it would have done any good with the amount of force behind the rod. The second time the spear was in a downward arc at the end of its trajectory and managed to hit me in the one place where there was no Kevlar. As for how the Doc got it out I honestly don't want to know."

"I see. Your base must be remote I take it."

"Yeah you could say that." _Three hundred million light years remote to be exact, _he said to himself.

"Okay Colonel hands down at your side. I want you to slowly raise your right arm out to your side and over your head in a half circle motion."

John finished working the sling off his left arm while listening intently to what the Doctor was saying. "Wrong shoulder Doc."

"Yes I know. Bear with me."

John did as he was told. Moving his right arm out and up over his head in a slow sweeping arc.

"Good. Now your left arm. Slowly. Stop at the first sign of pain even if you think you can raise it further. Then we'll take it slowly from there. Understand?"

It was embarrassing to say the least. Just having his arm hang down by his side not moving was painful. "I understand Doc. And ah…as for the pain…" John left the sentence incomplete.

"It's painful in this position?" John nodded to the Doc. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that after ten weeks. Do you think you could try and move it slowly out but stop when it gets to be too much."

John took a deep breath in before slowly lifting his left arm away from his side. The pain was there but so far manageable. The Doctor split his vision between the slowly rising arm and the pain lines evident on the Colonel's face. When Colonel Sheppard squeezed his eyes shut the Doctor knew it was time to call a halt. Looking at the slow moving arm it was now in the neighborhood of about 30 degrees. Dr. Carver knew the minimum dexterity for those in combat zones was 90 degrees for just this range of motion.

Somehow the Doc had a feeling Colonel Sheppard already knew this was not good enough. "All right Colonel, stop." Carver reached out and held the injured limb gently until the Colonel was able to bring it back in against his chest.

John panted from the exertion. "Sorry Doc."

"Nothing to be sorry about Colonel, give yourself a few minutes before we try the next one." The Doc went to a nearby table and poured a glass of water.

John drank it down in two large gulps. A few minutes passed by before John said he was ready for the next exercise.

"This time extend your right arm out in front of you shoulder level. I want you to keep your arm parallel to the floor while moving it out to the side and as far back as you can go."

John nodded his understanding and held is right arm out in front of him. Sweeping it out to the side and back.

"Good. Between 110 and 115 I'd guess. Now let's try with the left."

John managed somewhere between 20 and 25 degrees. Not good enough to pass a review board. Over the next couple of hours Dr. Carver had John doing a variety of range of motion exercises. Evaluating each one as his patient did them against the Air Force standard guidelines. Not all range of motion exercises were limited to his upper torso. The Doc took him through similar exercises for his legs, hips and knees. Before they left the exercise room John's hand strength was tested using a handgrip dynamometer. Dr. Carver demonstrated the correct hold and position of the meter stressing that no other body movement was allowed. Once John squeezed the grip the Doc counted off five seconds. His right hand measured in the excellent category of greater than 64 kilograms. John's left hand measured a disappointing, very poor score of less than 40 kilograms.

For the next couple of hours John endured pain staking x-rays and an MRI. Dr. Carver also tested the nerve endings which he thought might be the cause of all of Colonel Sheppard's pain issues.

John was struggling a bit as he put his overtaxed left arm back into the sling. "Doc, do you know if the PX sells Tylenol?"

"They don't. But I can get you something if you need it."

"I do. This was worse then my physical therapy sessions back on base." John admitted. "I don't think there's a single joint on my body that doesn't ache right now."

Dr. Carver went to a non-descript cupboard on the far wall of the exam room, took a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. Finding what he wanted he locked the cabinet door before pouring another glass of water and offering his relief to the Colonel.

After the Colonel swallowed down the meds the Doctor sat down across from him and begin talking. "I'm going to be blunt Colonel. You seem like the type of man who would appreciate honesty. From what I've seen here today I would say you've been in therapy for mere weeks…not months. That leads me to two possible conclusions: one, you're not working hard enough on your rehab maybe in the hopes of getting reassigned to safer duty. Or two, you're working hard but the damage done to the tissues, muscles and nerves after being impaled twice are extensive. I'm leaning towards option two. From the tests we performed today I can confidently say you have mononeuropathy nerve damage: caused by inflammation and compression of the surrounding nerves and tissues."

"Then you'd be right Doc, at least about the working hard part. I like where I'm stationed. I'm the commanding officer there and I want to go back. I have people who depend on me to protect them and a very important job to do. This mononeu… whatever, was it caused by the injury or by how the injury was taken care of afterwards?" John saw Dr. Carver tense at his question. "Hey…no. That's not why I'm asking Doc. I'd go to hell and back for Dr. Keller, or any of the Docs we have on base. They're the best of the best. Dr. Keller pulled me back from the brink of death more times then I can count. I was just asking for myself."

Dr. Carver relaxed somewhat, still apprehensive about talking about another doctor's work when that doctor wasn't around to defend their actions. "From what I read in your medical file had Dr. Keller tried to repair the muscle and nerve damage during your first surgery you most likely wouldn't be sitting here. You'd be six feet under in your families plot back home. When you went into shock your organs weren't getting enough blood or oxygen. The longer you stayed in the operating room the lower your chances of survival were. Dr. Keller made the right call. It was unfortunate you came down with a fever and infection. Had I been your doctor at the time I would have made the same call."

"Thanks Doc for giving it to me straight. Now what is it going to take for you to sign off on me so I can get back to my base?"

"Colonel, you know as well as I do in your current condition you have no business being in a combat zone. You've lost considerable strength on your left side. Not only your shoulder but your left leg is weak as well. And when your shoulder heals I doubt you'll have full range of motion or the dexterity you once had."

"How much time do I have before you submit my eval?"

Dr. Carver was a little surprised by the Colonel's question. "Not as long as it would take for you to qualify. That is _**'if'**_ you can qualify, which I highly doubt. I'm sorry Colonel."

"Damn it!" John barked as he slammed his fist into the chair arm and got up to pace the width of the room. "There's gotta be something you can do. You're the god damn specialist and the reason why I was sent here. I don't want to hear _'I'm sorry Colonel'_. I need you to fix this." John pointed to his shoulder.

Carver realized just how much this meant to the Colonel. But regulations were regulations. His conscious wouldn't allow him to put innocent men and women at risk. A soldier needed to be at their best and that included base commanders.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I can't endorse you for combat duty, but I can recommend that you be given a desk job. You'll retain your rank and commission. That's the best I can do. In time with extensive physical therapy the pain you're experiencing will dissipate as your shoulder heals, but your range of motion is permanently compromised. No matter how much therapy you do the strength and dexterity on your left side will still not meet Air Force minimum standards. Don't think that I haven't noticed your slight limp. I can only assume that when you're extremely tired or exhausted like you are now your limp presents itself."

"You do realize that this is a death sentence for a pilot. You put any of that in an official report and I can kiss flying goodbye. And I'm not talking just for the Air Force. Hell, I probably won't even be allowed to fly a damned kite!"

When John exited the building Lt. Baker was waiting for him. The drive back to base quarters was a quiet one.

oOo

"That's enough Colonel. Stop." Dr. Carver stated forcefully watching his patient struggle. "If you keep this up you'll cause permanent damage. Now stop. Please Colonel, if you don't stop now it will not be a question of reassignment but a full disability discharge for you. Is that what you want?"

"No…" John panted. Still trying to raise his left arm up to meet the Air Force standards but falling way short. "I can do this. I have to do this. I need to get back to my home."

Part of the evaluation to be certified for duty includes a satisfactory forward elevation of the shoulder to 90 degrees and abduction to 90 degrees. His left arm struggled to maintain its parallel position. Sweat beaded and ran down John's face and neck. Pain was most evident in the lines across his forehead, around his eyes and the way he kept his mouth tight with concentration.

Dr. Carver had been in awe of the Colonel's persistent perseverance all week long. In awe of the amount of physical pain the Colonel put his body through, pushing through one exercise after another in the hopes of qualifying. Dr. Carver couldn't imagine a post anywhere on Earth that was worth going through this much pain to get back too. Colonel Sheppard referred to it as 'home' on several occasions which Dr. Carver thought was odd. He'd been stationed in war zones around the world; some hot, dry and sandy, others cold, wet and humid. None of his postings would he ever consider to be a 'home' or warrant this much effort to return too. His earlier talk with Colonel Sheppard about his willingness to fight for what he wanted never rang more true then it had this past week. The Colonel poured every ounce of conviction into his therapy sessions to the brink of collapse.

Now his patient was once again on the verge of doing damage to himself. It didn't appear his patient was going to heed his request to stop. Dr. Carver reached out and took the injured, extended arm carefully in his grasp, bending it at the elbow and bringing it to rest against his patient's heaving chest. John immediately brought his other arm up to cradle his injured one.

"Lie down here before you fall down Colonel." Carver coaxed his patient over to a cot in the corner of the physical therapy room. "I've given you your week. I've done everything medically possible, enough is enough. I think you know the truth as well as I do." Dr. Carver pressed down on his patient's shoulders to get him to sit.

"Ow! Damn it Doc, watch it." John cursed. The touch was like a hot laser cutting through his flesh.

"I'm sorry Colonel. Just a minute." Carver went to a locked cabinet in the room while John made himself as comfortable as he could under the circumstances on the small cot. Using one of the pillows he positioned it so it would be under his elbow. Ever since Teyla had done that that one night it had made resting or sleeping much easier. John rested his aching shoulder and arm and breathed slowly. John closed his eyes so he could concentrate on willing the stubborn pain aside. Concentrate on keeping the flow of angry tears from running down his face like a two year old. He concentrated on anything and everything so he wouldn't have to think about his future in the Air Force disappearing before his very eyes. Or how he failed his friends and would never see them or his home again. Right now, in this place and at this time, life sucked.

This time when the Doc returned he held a syringe, not the two white pills he'd been giving his patient all week long. Quickly swabbing an exposed area of arm the Doc injected the contents of the syringe.

Startled by the swift action John began to raise. "What the…?"

"Relax Colonel, it's the same pain reliever anti-inflammatory medicine you've taken since you got here, only this time you've over done it. I think you need relief much faster. No need to wait an hour while tablets dissolve."

"John."

"What…?"

"Call me John. We both know my 'Colonel' days are numbered." His speech started to slur after that as the medicine made its way through his bloodstream. John's last thoughts before falling into a painless drugged sleep were _there was definitely more in that syringe then pain medicine._

Dr. Carver stayed close, watching his patient sleep hour upon hour. It was testament to the Colonel's determination and resolve how he was able to put up with the pain; doing more and more each day trying to get his shoulder within Air Force regulations so he could remain Military Commander of his base. The fortitude of the man before him was immeasurable. Not many men could. In fact most men he'd had the privilege of working with hadn't shown this amount of valor.

A soft knock on the door had the doctor moving. "Hi Dr. Carver, sorry to interrupt your session but do you know where Colonel Sheppard is? He wasn't outside. I was getting wor…"

"It's all right Lieutenant. Colonel Sheppard is still here. In fact, why don't you come in, unless you're needed elsewhere."

Lieutenant Baker entered the PT room his eyes sweeping the room for the Colonel when his eyes found said man sleeping on the cot in the corner. Smiling he said, "He'll sleep until seventeen hundred hours or so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh…well…it has become his routine since John, sorry, Colonel Sheppard, started his physical therapy with you. When I pick him up at noon we go to the commissary. I go in and bring the Colonel back a sandwich and water. He usually manages to eat half the sandwich before he lies down. Then around eighteen hundred or so he calls me and we go back to the commissary for dinner. After dinner it's to the library. He types out an e-mail or two before I take him back to his quarters for the night."

"How do you know he's sleeping Sam?"

"Well that first day he left his sandwich in the jeep. I didn't notice it right away, but as soon as I did I turned around. When I got to his door there was no answer but the door was unlocked so I went in. I found him passed out on the bed. I tried to wake him, but he was out. From then on, I've made sure he at least eats half his sandwich in the jeep. I take the long way from the commissary to his quarters. I don't think he's noticed. You won't tell him will you? That I take the long way."

"No Sam I won't. It'll be our secret. I appreciate you looking after him."

"It's my pleasure. He's not like most officers. John's really easy going." As soon as Sam finished his statement he knew he screwed up by calling the Colonel by his first name. But over the past week when just the two of them were together that's how the Colonel wanted it.

Dr. Carver and Lt. Baker sat and talked quietly the rest of the afternoon keeping a careful, watchful eye on Colonel Sheppard. Out of the blue Lt. Baker commented, "maybe I should get him something to eat, he's going to be real hungry when he wakes up."

"You got that right, Lieutenant." John mumbled as he worked on getting his eyes open. This didn't feel like his bed in his BOQ quarters. There he'd pass out and wake up cold from his dried sweat, here he was warm. Eyes open now he discovered that someone had laid a blanket over him while he slept.

"Sam, why don't you get the transport ready? The Colonel and I need to talk. Then you'd better get him some food."

"No problem Doc. Ah…Colonel, I'll just be outside in the jeep whenever you're ready." Sam called out before leaving PT Room 2.

John had managed to get himself upright. Well sort of. He was sitting on the edge of the cot. "I thought I told you to call me John."

"You did. Alright, John…"

"…only the important ones." John marveled, the thought coming out of left field popped into his head. John had no idea why it suddenly had come to mind.

"What did you say John?"

"Oh, you said 'only the important ones' out on the tarmac. What'd ya mean by that?"

Dr. Carver thought back eight days to when he'd first met Lt. Colonel Sheppard. "Oh… Well…it's not everyday you get two Generals calling you telling you to clear your schedule for an important VIP patient."

"Really?"

"I swear John."

"Huh."

Dr. Carver let John soak in that bit of information. "I think you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah, I know. Just my dumb luck striking me down again, so what happens now?"

"Now, you go get yourself some dinner, rest and I'll see you back here tomorrow morning at nine. I'll let you read my official report then you can ask any questions you like before I file it with the Air Force."

"Thanks for everything Doc. I mean it. You didn't have to give me this past week. I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done."

Little did the Colonel know that both General's had instructed Dr. Carver to do whatever he could for Colonel Sheppard. They both stressed how important the man was to his current post and how vital he was in saving lives here on Earth. The 'earth' comment still didn't make any sense to Dr. Carver.

John followed his Doctor's orders almost to the letter. He had to make a couple of calls first.

oOo

John stood outside the door poised to knock. He was dressed in his Class A uniform with the addition of a sling. His shoulder still ached from his physical therapy yesterday. He allowed his head to fall forward resting it on the closed door taking deep breaths in and out. This really wasn't the place; in the hallway of all places to have a little melt down. Standing tall John pulled himself to full height and knocked.

"_Enter."_

Taking another deep breath John opened the door and entered. Closing the door behind himself he made his way to the large desk that sat in the room. Standing at attention he saluted the man sitting behind desk.

"At Ease, Colonel before you strain something. Take a seat."

"If it's alright with you General I'd prefer to stand. I've been sitting for the past few hours." John informed. He really didn't want to sit down for this. In fact, he really didn't want to be doing this at all.

"Oh, of course. How was the flight back from Travis?"

John flowed into a respectable parade rest position. "Long."

"I bet. I was just going over your medical evaluation from a Major Doctor Ryan Carver in more detail. Are you aware of his findings and recommendations?"

"Very familiar, Sir. He allowed me to read his report this morning before he filed it."

General O'Neill stood closing the file that lay open on his desk. "Good, then I won't bore you with details, the why for's, the whereas's. It's all mumbo jumbo red-tape speak if you ask me. I'll make this quick so you can rest. You look dead on your feet Sheppard. I've made a few calls and called in a few favors. Your next duty assignment will be with Home World Security based in Washington D.C. You'll report to Major Davis on Monday and he'll get you squared away. Walter's making all your arrangements." General O'Neill moved around the desk to shake hands welcoming Sheppard to HWS.

"No, Sir."

"Come again, Colonel."

John gulped pushing the bile rising in his throat back down. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. "Thank you for the offer, but I decline."

Stunned, Jack did a double take. Resting his hip on the corner of the desk. "What? You don't like working for me? Or is it HWS? I've worked it out that you'll still be able to contact Atlantis."

"It's not you or Home World Sir. It's…I'm not cut out to be a paper-jockey. I'm a pilot. You should know that about me. The only time I'm up to date with my reports are when I'm on medical leave."

"I was the same way Sheppard. You do know that with your shoulder you won't be flying anymore. Your medical report states that very clearly."

"I do Sir. With all due respect, thank you. But I've decided to take a medical discharge. If you ever need my special services in Antarctica for the protection of this planet; I'll be available."

"John, have you thought this out? I mean really thought this through." O'Neill asked.

"I have. I've thought about it everyday for the past several weeks even before I was called back to Earth. When I saw no improvement I had a good idea and then Dr. Addleman recommended the specialist. I've given this even greater thought especially over the last 48 hours. There is one favor that I would like you to do for me."

"And what would be this…favor? I already pulled enough strings to get you assigned to HWS."

"And I appreciate what you did for me Sir. I do. I know I don't have the clout or leverage that Dr. Weir had with the President that forced the Air Force to promote me, but if you could do me this one favor I'd be in your debt, General." John paused to study the General's facial expression. Seeing nothing forthcoming John pressed on. "If you could see fit to put Major Lorne in Command of Atlantis's Military I know you won't be disappointed. Lorne's a good man, excellent officer, has an outstanding service record. Everyone, including the scientists respect him. Putting anyone else in charge would disrupt the cohesiveness that's been built over the years. Lives could be lost with an outsider."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck taking the time to word his response carefully. "When the time came it was the Joint Chiefs' intent to place a full bird Colonel into that position."

"Then promote him to Colonel, Sir. Lorne has an excellent service record." John reiterated a bit more forceful then he intended. "Sorry, Sir. I was out of line."

"No you weren't Sheppard. You just can't stop protecting Atlantis or its people. That's what makes you so damn good at what you do. And a damned loss to this program. You care. I'll make your recommendation to the Joint Chiefs—personally. If you're sure about taking a medical discharge I'll have Walter get the paperwork started. In the mean time I think we better find you some quarters. I'm getting to old to be picking junior officers up off the floor when they keel over."

John grinned at the thought. "Yes Sir, Thank you, Sir." John was about to turn away but had one last question to ask. "Sir, where's General Landry? I know he and I don't get along ever since I stole that jumper and rescued you and Woolsey but I thought he'd be here to…"

"To what, Sheppard?"

"Well Sir, to rub it in. All things considered."

"General Landry and SG-1 took the Odyssey out to Orilla, the Asgard home world. The Asgard are dying; the President thought…"

"They might give up some of their technology?" John finished.

"Unofficially…yes. Officially it's a humanitarian effort for one of our biggest allies. And just so you know, unofficially speaking, General Landry applauded your decision. He thinks…we all think that Atlantis and the people stationed there will one day be our salvation. Now get some rest. Walter!"

"Thank you General, it's been a pleasure." John held out his hand for which General O'Neill returned the sentiment.

oOo

John sat on his bunk thinking. Walter had put him in one of the VIP suites the SGC reserved for visiting dignitaries. It wasn't like a suite you'd find at a Marriott, but it did have its own private bathroom, desk with internet connection and double bed. That alone was a luxury compared to his bed back on Atlantis. The Master Chief even rounded up a laptop for his use while his discharge was being processed. Walter said it normally took three to five months for all the paperwork to make it through the appropriate channels, but he'd have it done in three to four days. _'You just have to know who to talk too'_, the Master Chief had stated. And if anyone would know, it was Walter. The bald man knew everything that was going on within the SGC and how to work Air Force red tape.

John plunked away one-handed on the laptop. After the week he had he was giving his shoulder time off. Dr. Carver gave him a list of exercises but his shoulder still ached. John was dealing with a different kind of ache now. He was attempting to tell his team—his family that he wouldn't be coming back to Atlantis. He understood that by writing each of them a personal letter was taking the coward's way out. John didn't think he could face telling them in person how he had failed.

A knock on his door drew his attention away. "Enter."

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but the cafeteria was serving real turkey sandwiches and rumor around base says they're your favorite. You're sort of a legend around here Sir. So I took the liberty to bring you two along with some chips and pudding before it was all gone." Airman Whitaker sat the tray he was carrying down on the desk.

"Thanks Airman…"

"Whitaker, Sir."

"Well thank you Airman Whitaker that was very kind of you."

"You're welcome Colonel and again, sorry for the interruption." Before John could say another word the Airman disappeared out his door.

Setting the laptop aside John decided to eat. He hadn't felt like eating breakfast when he woke. Instead he chose to remain in his room plunking out letter by letter his goodbyes. But who could pass up real turkey sandwiches.

A little after twenty hundred hours came another knock on his door. John answered the door to find Airman Whitaker holding another tray of food. "Airman, what is all this?"

"I didn't see you in the cafeteria during chow and I asked around, nobody had seen you so I thought you might be hungry. You know with working all day. I know how time can get away from us sometimes when we're busy. I hope you don't mind." Whitaker sat the tray down on the desk exchanging places with the one he'd brought earlier.

"No I… Don't you have regular duties to attend too Airman?"

"Yes Sir I do, but it's my break right now." The young Airman squirmed under the scrutiny.

"Thank you Airman Whitaker…again."

"My pleasure, Sir. Goodnight." And off he went with a huge smile and a tray of empty dishes.

oOo

"_Enter."_

Carolyn Lam entered her father's office seeing a man buried behind a mountain of files. "So you actually do work. I thought all you did was shuffle it from stack to stack until it magically got done by the office fairies." She said for openers.

"Most of this stack," he pointed to his left. "…is Colonel Sheppard's discharge paperwork. Who knew leaving the service generated this much paper. The rest are mission reports, budget reviews, lab reports, utility bills and requisitions. I'm leaving that stack for when your father returns. So…what brings you down here?"

"Colonel Sheppard actually. I just finished reading Dr. Carver's evaluation; he mentioned that the Colonel is still suffering residual pain from the mononeuropathy nerve damage he sustained. I wanted to check on him and if he needed it get his prescription filled. I had hoped to casually 'run' into him in the halls or cafeteria, but no ones seen him since he got here."

Jack looked surprised at that information. Sheppard had been here for over 36 hours. "Walter!" He yelled and the bald man stepped into the office. "Did you find quarters for Colonel Sheppard on base or is he staying off base?"

"On base, Sir. Colonel Sheppard is quartered Level 18, Corridor A, Room 6. Is there a problem Sir?"

"I don't think so, just no one has seen him in over 36 hours and Dr. Lam wants him in the infirmary for a check-up."

"Actually Sir, Doctor, Airman Whitaker took him lunch and dinner yesterday and most likely breakfast this morning."

"Why would he do that?" Carolyn asked the Master Chief before the General could ask the same question.

"Colonel Sheppard saved Airman Whitaker's brother about two years ago. The team Whitaker was on was separated when there was a Wraith attack. Sergeant Whitaker ended up alone with a broken leg and no back-up. The rest of his team barely made it back to the gate. When Colonel Sheppard realized they were a man down he went back for him after sending everyone else through the gate."

"I remember reading that report." General O'Neill stated. "Colonel Sheppard and Sgt. Whitaker evaded the Wraith for two days. According to Sgt. Whitaker's report, the Colonel carried him from place to place until the Wraith left the planet."

"That's correct Sir. When Airman Whitaker found out that Colonel Sheppard was here on base he wanted to do something to say thank you."

O'Neill raised his brow, "So Sheppard has him bringing his meals to him?"

"No Sir. According to Airman Whitaker the Colonel is busy working in his room. Airman Whitaker is doing this on his own time Sir. I don't think Colonel Sheppard has put the two together yet. Dr. Lam, would you like me to inform Colonel Sheppard that he's wanted in the infirmary?"

"No, Master Chief. I'll get him. Level 18, A6?"

"Yes Ma'am." Walter turned to the General, "Sir?"

"That'll be all Walter."

oOo

_Knock Knock_

"Whitaker if that is you again I'll…" John swung his door open ready to pounce on the goody-to-shoe Airman.

"You'll what Colonel?" Dr. Lam asked when the door swung opened.

"Sorry Doc, I thought you were someone else. Did you need something?"

Carolyn smiled, "may I come in?"

"Of course. Sorry the place is a mess." John started picking up some of his clothes from the bed, floor, and the backs of chairs. He hadn't been in the mood lately to keep his quarters tidy. John looked around for a good place to hide his clothes before deciding to toss them back onto his bed. At least now they were all together in one place. "Is there something wrong with my discharge?"

"No. I'm sure your discharge is coming along fine. I wanted to check on your shoulder. I had hoped to catch you in the hall…"

"I've been busy." John said hurriedly. "A lot of loose ends to tie up before I turn command over and leave the Air Force."

If John was reading the Doc's look correctly, she wasn't buying his story one bit. "I see you're still wearing the sling. Dr. Carver's eval mentioned you still had residual pain. He also wrote out a prescription you've failed to have filled at the dispensary. Is your shoulder still giving you trouble, Colonel? And know this, I will know if you lie to me."

Dr. Lam was all new territory to him. He wasn't used to dealing with Dr. Lam other than the usual blood test and vitals she took each time he came to Earth. Rumors on the other hand said she was one tough cookie. _Should I tell the truth, lie or something in between? Would she really know if I was lying?_

"It aches. After what Dr. Carver put me through this past week it would make anyone's shoulder ache, but nothing that I can't live with. He said it would hurt for a few months, but as long as I wear the sling and allow my shoulder to heal properly eventually it will stop. And that's the truth."

"I believe you Colonel. Can I examine your shoulder now or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I don't have anywhere to be Doc." This wasn't Atlantis: open skies, tall spires, blue ocean, puddle jumpers and stained glass. This was the SGC: gun metal gray, concrete, recycled air, no sun, all buried deep under a mountain. Here he was just a visitor—could probably count the number of people he knew here on one hand.

John began by removing the sling then moved onto unbuttoning his black BDU shirt.

Carolyn helped to remove the shirt careful not to jar the injured shoulder. She then indicated to the Colonel that he didn't have to take off his t-shirt. She could already see how much pain he was in with just a button down the front shirt. What she needed to do she could do through the soft material. "What was that about Airman Whitaker?" She asked hopefully taking the Colonel's attention away from her probing fingers.

"Oh…he's been bringing me meals and for the life of me I can't figure out why. Seems to think I'm working so hard that I forget to eat. I thought that was him with lunch. I told him this morning when he dropped off breakfast I didn't want to see him again. But the kid's got a stubborn streak a mile wide and I thought it was him at the door."

"I'm going to move your arm now Colonel." Lam said as she manipulated the injured limb. "You might consider asking him why he's doing it. Does that hurt?"

"Yes. Do you know what's going on? Are you or O'Neill responsible for this?"

"I know lots of things Colonel and I know pain when I see it. This is no 'ache'. I'm going to send up some pain meds for you and you're going to follow my instructions to the letter. Do we have an understanding?" Carolyn eased the black shirt back into place automatically doing up the buttons. Then she reached for the discarded sling on the desk. John only winced three times during the whole redressing process. The faint ache in his shoulder was now newly reawakened to a full out throbbing after this impromptu examination.

"Yes."

"I'll send one of my nurses back with your meds. She'll watch you take them before she leaves. Then I want you to rest for the remainder of the day. No more working. No more laptop. If I catch you working the laptop is mine."

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a wary grin. Right now he'd welcomed Tylenol along with a few hours of sleep.

"I was hoping that Colonel Carter or Vala would be back from their mission by now and we could try the Goa'uld healing device. It might have eased some of the discomfort if not heal your shoulder."

Why hadn't anyone suggested that ten days ago—before he went to Travis or even three days ago when he got back here—before he voluntarily ended his career on a medical discharge? Before John could think up an appropriate response to that there was a knock at his door.

John went to the door and sure enough Airman Whitaker stood there with a tray of food. Since the Doc was still here he gave a second thought to dressing down the young man. Then he remembered Dr. Lam making a cryptic statement earlier about talking to him. So instead, John invited the Airman in.

Dr. Lam left the two men to talk.

oOo

"…and right here." John signed where Harriman pointed not really paying any attention to what he was signing. He figured if the Air Force wanted to screw him who was he to stop them. His days of flying were over and so was his career. "Thank you Colonel, I'll just make you a copy of this and be right back."

Silence fell in the conference room. "Well…this is awkward." General Jack O'Neill stated. The conference room seemed rather overpowering at that moment. But the large table was needed for all the paperwork. "Do you have somewhere to go…to stay?"

"Yeah. The Master Chief has arranged transportation for me to Virginia. Thought I'd stop in and see my brother for a few days. Then…I don't know. Guess I'll play it by ear. As soon as I get settled somewhere I'll let you know in case you need my gene."

"That's not a condition of your discharge you know."

"I know, but all the same. I'll be living here on Earth from now on. I'd like to think I'm safe from alien invaders." John paused for a moment not sure he should ask. It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway. "Hey…what did the Joint Chiefs say about Lorne?"

"When Atlantis dials in tomorrow I'll swear him in." Jack stated with a pensive smile.

"Full Colonel?"

"Full Colonel." Jack confirmed.

"That's great. Wish I could be here to see his face. You're making the right decision General. Lorne will do an excellent job."

"I'll have Walter send you a copy of the tape."

John smiled at O'Neill's attempt at levity. Reaching into his jacket pocket John pulled out a data stick. He slid it across the table in Jack's direction.

The General picked up the slim stick. "What's this?"

"I ah…I wrote some stuff. It's letters for my team and a note to Lorne on how to handle Rodney and Ronon. I'd appreciate it if you could transmit them tomorrow." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I explained everything; that this was my decision. McKay shouldn't give you too much grief. I told Mr. Woolsey to tell them I was called to Earth for meetings. While I've been back I've e-mailed McKay a few times that the meetings dealt with military armaments."

"Armaments?"

"It was all I could think of on the fly. I didn't wa…" John was interrupted with the return of the Master Chief carrying several official looking envelopes.

"Here you are Colonel Sheppard; in this envelope is a copy of your medical discharge from the Air Force. This envelope contains your personal effects: wallet, id, plane tickets, itinerary and reservations. This envelope contains an edited version of your medical records. Dr. Lam insisted that you have a copy to give your physician. She also included a prescription for your medication and wanted me to tell you, and I quote 'I'll be watching' end quote. She also has an appointment lined up for you with a physical therapy specialist in Virginia. The details are inside. Lastly, this envelope contains your Air Force retirement benefit package: Life Insurance; Health Insurance; Pension information. It's required that your first check be mailed; therefore, I'm having it sent to your brother's address. All others will be directly deposited into your previous account. Also included in this envelope is your DD 214 – Military Discharge Certificate. Is there anything else I can do for you Colonel Sheppard?"

"I think you've handled everything just fine Master Chief and with superior efficiency. I'd give you a raise if I could. Anyone who can take a five month process and get it done in four days is well deserving, thank you." Taking the stack of envelopes he pulled out his wallet, id, and plane tickets putting those into his jacket pocket for easy access. Everything else he stuffed into the remaining room he had in his duffle bag. "Well General I guess this is it. I have a plane to catch."

"There's a car waiting for you to drive you to the airport. And if I have any trouble with McKay I'll hunt you down."

"You do that Sir." John hefted his bag but not before General O'Neill and Master Chief Harriman gave him a salute. Something that John knew O'Neill didn't do a lot of. He walked out of the conference room surprised to find the hall lined with servicemen all standing at attention, all saluting.

Swiping his elevator card, he set his bag down while he waited and returned the salute just as the door dinged and opened. The elevator doors only opened again when he reached Level 1 of the mountain. Once again he was surprised to find the hall lined with more saluting servicemen. As he passed he gave the men and women of the SGC a nod of appreciation as he had done down below. He didn't know them, but he'd been told that he carried the status of 'legend' and was an inspiration to them all. Airman Whitaker stood by the security desk; John gave the young man a firm handshake. He'd had a good talk yesterday. He signed out of Cheyenne Mountain for the last time; turning in his elevator key card. He snapped off one final salute.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hi."

"Come in. You look like hell John. You didn't mention you were injured, but I should have guessed since that's the only time you ever visit."

"I have reservations in town, I just thought…"

"No, nonsense! You're staying here. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. Rose has already set up a guest room for you. Let's go into the den, you look like you could use a drink and a weeks worth of rest."

John followed his brother into the den. He was thankful for the quiet and the softness the leather couch would offer. His flight from Denver to Richmond was long and bumpy.

"…ink would you like? John?"

John contemplated removing his jacket before he sat down. Dave's sharp tone from behind the bar snapped him from his thoughts. John barely caught what his brother was saying. "Oh…ah water is fine. Thanks." The den was warm, a little too warm for John's liking. His decision made, John carefully extricated his arm from the sling. His Air Force jacket got hung up and he couldn't get his right arm out. David saw him struggle. Forgetting about the drinks for a moment he helped his brother out of his uniform jacket. Folding it nicely he laid it over one of the bar stools.

"Thanks." John mumbled as he repositioned the sling over his shoulder and gently put his left arm back in. Finally he could relax into the soft comfort of the leather couch.

The den hadn't changed much in the twenty plus years he'd been gone. All rich wood furnishings and finishes, leather sofa and chairs and bookcases filled with books he wasn't allowed to touch as a child growing up. Dave handed him a tumbler of ice water then took a seat across from him in one of the leather chairs.

"So…what happened to you this time?" David's voice was filled with concern as he cautiously asked his question trying to gauge his brother's state of mind. His brother's quick temper in conjunction with his own was a deadly combination.

"Impaled twice within two months time in the same spot." He deadpanned.

"Jesus John. How long are you home for?"

"I'm out Dave."

_Out?_ David wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. He knew John wasn't a quitter. The Air Force was his dream, his life. "I don't understand. What do you mean 'out'?"

John swirled the ice in his glass watching the clear cubes. He continued to stare into his glass as he spoke. "You know I always thought I'd die in the line of duty. Doing my job; protecting people, defending Earth." John finally looked up at his brother. John's expression was a mixture of loss and uncertainty. "What am I going to do now, Dave? I don't know anything except being a pilot. That's all I ever wanted and now that's gone. Everything's gone."

David was speechless. John always knew what to do. He knew what to do when David fell off his bike at Turner's corner and broke his arm. John knew what to say when David wanted to ask Kellie Norris to the Junior Prom. Now it was his turn to say something. He knew he had to say something. John was waiting for him to say 'everything will be alright' or 'we'll work it out' but those platitudes didn't feel right—not to him and definitely not for John. "It's late, you're tired. Why don't we go to bed and pick this up in the morning." David hoped John would agree to the delay tactic. At least it would give him time to think before he answered John's question.

"My bag's in th…"

"I had Jerry already bring it in." David replied quickly.

John wondered when his brother had done that. He must really be out of it so he just nodded his compliance. He couldn't argue with Dave's logic, he was tired. Another minute here on the couch and he'd be asleep. John managed to get up following his brother back to the foyer and stairs. David quickly grabbed the black military duffle bag and the two men headed upstairs.

The guest suite had been prepared soon after David was notified his brother was stopping by to check in. David set the duffle down on the bench that sat at the end of the large queen sized bed. The suite was done up in masculine blues and brown tones. Warm and inviting. "Can I help you?"

John was once more removing his sling. "No, I got it. Thanks. Actually you can, I forgot to grab my jacket. My medication is in my pocket. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. Be right back."

By the time David returned John was just pushing his head through a t-shirt. As his head popped out he was panting from the exertion or maybe it was the pain of undressing and dressing. David handed the jacket off then turned around and went into the en suite bathroom for a glass of water.

David set the glass down on the nightstand. He wanted to help but knew any interference would not be welcomed. John had made that point very clear over the years. So instead David bowed out, "I'll see you in the morning John."

All John could do was nod as he was swallowing down the pain relievers.

oOo

David woke at his usual time even though he was up late thinking. He'd taken the day off knowing John was coming. He was making an effort this time. The last time John came to visit he had to work and only saw John when he got home. John had put forth the effort the last two times. Now it was his turn.

Claire had his morning coffee waiting along with breakfast by the time he got downstairs. He was surprised not to find his brother. John rose early even when he was on vacation. Not seeing his brother at the kitchen table nursing his second or third cup of coffee was strange. David finished his breakfast and still no John.

Going to his home office he booted up his laptop checking for any urgent e-mails before settling to look over some papers, briefs and proposals he'd brought home. Two companies were vying for Sheppard Industries help. David needed to figure out which one was the best with little to no risk on his company's part. Loosing himself in his paperwork David was startled when there was a knock at his door.

Standing in the doorway was John; showered, sweatpants, t-shirt and coffee mug. Still looking like he needed more rest. David looked at the clock on his desk it was nearly noon. "Sleep okay?" He asked noting the time of day.

"Yeah." John replied moving slowly into the office. He took one of the chairs facing the desk. "Whatcha working on?"

"Proposals, nothing that can't wait." Setting aside the business papers, David showed John that he had his little brother's full attention. "You feel up to telling me what happened?"

"About five months ago my team and I were on a mission when a storm came up. I got impaled in my left shoulder by a rod. After surgery and six weeks of physical therapy I was back to work. Good as new. A couple of weeks later while on another mission with my team a native tried to make a shish-kabob out of me. Same shoulder, same spot. Only this time it took a couple of different surgeries to repair the damage. More PT too. After ten weeks my shoulder wasn't getting any better. I was sent to Travis Air Force Base to see a specialist and for medical evaluation. You can guess…I didn't pass."

"Couldn't you have done another job or something while you continued your physical therapy and your shoulder healed? Surely the Air Force could …"

"They did Dave. They offered me a job at the Pentagon. I turned them down. My shoulder will eventually heal, but I've lost range of motion; along with some strength and dexterity. Hell, the Doc told me it was some kind of nerve damage. In any case I can't go back to my base and I'll never fly again. I didn't see much point in sticking around so I took a medical discharge and here I am. A used Air Force Pilot."

"John, I'm sorry. I know how much the Air Force meant…means to you."

"It was just dumb luck. I've been cheating death for quite some time now guess I was due. I thou…"

"There you two boys are! Can't either of you tell time? I've slaved over a hot stove all morning, now you two march yourselves into the kitchen and eat. Especially you John, I won't have you starving yourself while I'm around."

David and John exchanged a mutual abashed look. Claire was just like a mother hen. She still thought of them as little boys and not the grown men of forty they both were. She'd been with the family since their mother died.

"Well…are you coming or do I throw it out?" Claire huffed and turned about heading back towards the kitchen.

"We're coming!" David and John said in unison. Putting words into actions they trailed after Claire like chicks after a mother hen.

"Mister Sheppard I just received a call from Dr. Breslowe's office reminding you of your 9:30 am appointment." Jerry informed. Jerry was a 'jack of all trades'. He drove, he gardened, he managed the staff, he pretty much ran the household. From paying bills to event planner, Jerry was the man to go to. In some ways Jerry reminded John of the Master Chief, but with a full head of graying hair.

"I don't have any doctor appointments scheduled." David replied looking to his brother.

"Don't look at me I just got here." John defended.

"I beg your pardon Sir, the appointment was set up by a Dr. Lam." Jerry elaborated further.

"Oh…sorry…it must be the physical therapist. Dr. Lam did say she had called a specialist here. I haven't gone through all the paperwork they shoved at me. Okay, thanks Jerry."

"You're welcome, Sir. I'll be available to drive you downtown."

"Where downtown?" David inquired.

"Marshall and Hancock, Sir."

"John can go into town with me." David informed Jerry before turning to his brother. "I'll drop you off. It's only a couple blocks away from the office. Jerry will pick you up afterwards."

"I can drive myself you know. I drove here from the airport last night."

"I know John, but this will be better. What if Dr. Breslowe decides you need physical therapy on your shoulder? You might not feel up to driving home. Besides, there are plenty of cars to drive around here so you won't need a rental. Jerry will take your rental back to the airport and pick you up on the way home."

"Fine…fine. It's too early in the visit to start arguing. What time do I need to be ready in the morning?"

"Eight thirty."

oOo

Jack sat in Hank's office dreading what he had to do. Promoting an officer was always a pleasure. But the circumstances surrounding this promotion just sucked. Telling Atlantis that their 'golden boy' would not be returning wouldn't be easy. "Damn you Sheppard." Jack cursed. Sheppard had done an amazing job under extreme pressure that first year. He was just suppose to be a human light switch; bringing the lost city of Atlantis back to life. He was never meant for command.

Yet John Sheppard stepped up like all good officers. He forged a bond with the Marines which is not an easy task for a zoomie; plus forging a bond between military and scientists. That in its self was a great accomplishment. Scientists were not an easy bunch to work with or guard; they never followed orders even if those orders were to protect their asses. Jack knew all about that. Daniel Jackson had never listened to him in the scope of seeking out a new archaeological discovery, either.

Jack heard the gate dialing in; looking at the clock it was time. Atlantis was dialing in for their weekly update. Making his way down the stairs into the control room he fingered the data stick in his pocket. Colonel Sheppard wrote personal letters for each of his teammates along with letters of encouragement to a chosen few. Jack added his own personal notes. Knowing that Sheppard would leave out certain details he thought were moot. They weren't moot to Jack. Jack knew how hard it was for the Colonel to give up Atlantis; his home and his friends. Jack knew because he had done it twice before: giving up SG-1 and then again giving up the SGC for Home World Security and moving to Washington. Jack felt Sheppard's team needed to have the whole truth. Thus Jack added his own notes to the data stick.

The tech on duty, Jack didn't know his name, was in the process of establishing an audio/visual connection with Atlantis. Woolsey's face filled the screen.

"_General O'Neill what an unexpected surprise."_ Richard Woolsey stated. _"Is everything all right there at the SGC?"_

"Oh, you know, same old same old. The Odyssey has been out of radio contact for over seven days. I got a few more gray hairs. My knee is acting up a bit. The Marines are getting younger so pretty much the same around here. How about Atlantis? Everything going okay there without Sheppard?"

Woolsey knew from General O'Neill's expression he was fishing. _"Fine. I mean Atlantis is fine. Major Lorne is doing an excellent job filling in for the Colonel. And how is Colonel Sheppard? Will he be returning on the Daedalus?"_

"Oh, he's fine too I suppose. Look, we don't have much time here. I'm transmitting some data to you personally. I'll give you a few minutes to read it over. In the meantime, is Major Lorne there?"

_What do you mean 'he's supposedly fine'?_ Richard's expression turned slightly dark. He had sent his Military Commander to Earth for physical therapy; he was told the SGC and IOA wanted the Colonel fit as soon as possible to resume his place as Military Commander. Why else would they have authorized the expenditure of power to get Sheppard to Earth to see the specialist? Why wouldn't the General know his wellbeing? _"He is. I'll call him up here for you General. Data received."_ Woolsey turned away from the camera feeding his image to the SGC so he could read the specialized coded data. As he read, Richard schooled his expression. _"I understand General,"_ he said as he turned back to the camera.

"_You wanted to see me Sir?"_ Major Evan Lorne asked upon reaching the control room.

"_Actually Major, General O'Neill wishes to speak to you. We'll talk afterwards in my office."_

"_Yes Sir."_ Lorne stated as he stepped into the camera's viewing area so General O'Neill could see him. _"You wanted to speak with me Sir?"_

"I do. I have some good news for you Major. Afterwards, Mr. Woolsey will need to talk to you."

"_Yes Sir, he's already mentioned that. Good news, Sir?"_ Lorne tried not to fidget. Both the General and Mr. Woolsey were being cryptic.

"Major, please raise your right hand." After seeing the Major do so on the screen Jack continued. "It is my great honor to promote Major Evan Lorne, United States Air Force to Colonel, with all rights, pay and privileges hereby awarded. Colonel Lorne, do you solemnly swear to uphold the rank bestowed upon you to the highest Military standard and to conduct yourself accordingly?"

"_I do, Sir."_

"Additionally, with your new rank comes new responsibilities. You are hereby notified effective immediately you are now Military Commander of Atlantis. Congratulations Colonel Lorne. I know you'll do an outstanding job. You came highly recommended for the post." General O'Neill remarked.

"_But Sir…"_

"Times up Colonel. Colonel Caldwell will have your hardware when the Daedalus returns to Atlantis in a few weeks. Looks like we got your updates so SGC out." Jack had the tech shut down the A/V feed before he turned tail back to his office…no Landry's office. _Where was that horse's tail anyway? The files were beginning to pile up._

oOo

Newly appointed, the Military Commander knocked on Mr. Woolsey's office door. Woolsey was seated behind his desk reading. "Come in Colonel, we have some things to discuss."

Lorne took a seat and waited. When Woolsey finished reading he got up and shut the door. Retaking his seat he turned his laptop towards Lorne. "You have a letter here from Colonel Sheppard. According to my instructions I suggest you read that one first. General O'Neill also sent a letter. Take your time Colonel, we'll talk when you're through." Richard sat back in his chair.

Evan's hand trembled as he accessed the file addressed to him; entering his command code to unlock it. Warily he started reading the letter from his CO.

_Evan,_

_I wish I could tell you this in person, but by the time you receive this letter I'll no longer be in the service of the Air Force. I knew this day was coming for a long time. The Docs here tried to get my shoulder back to 100 percent but it wasn't meant to be. The spear caused more than muscle damage. I have nerve damage as well which is the cause of all the pain. You and I know we need to be in top form in order to protect our teams living day to day with the dangers of the Pegasus Galaxy. I'm entrusting you with my city. Keep her well and she'll take care of you in return. Keep her citizens safe and well and they will in turn keep you safe. I'm also entrusting you with my team. Now don't go thinking I'm doing that to punish you cause I'm not. They're a good team Evan, they'll watch your back just like they did mine. It'll take a little time to get to know their quirks. So I thought I'd share some thoughts to shave some time off that learning curve._

_I'll start with the most difficult, McKay. You need to be aware of his talents. He is the genius he claims to be. Listen carefully to him. He'll tell you something can't be done when in reality it can. Sometimes he needs a little push. You have to listen and learn when to push and when not too. Ronon and Teyla can help you with this. They've been around him and know his tells. He is allergic to citrus, bee stings and he does have a blood sugar problem. So keep plenty of epi pens on you. (Ronon carries three that I know of and Teyla two just so you know.) Also pack extra power bars: peanut butter and chocolate are his favorites. (I usually raid incoming stores before the rest of the base gets their hands on them. Just store them under your bed. In fact you better look under my bed, there could be a case or two there already.) _

_Ignore his whining, that's what I do. If you want to go to the extra effort try to learn something about his science so you have a common ground to talk over. Zelenka can help you with this. Prime, Not Prime is also a good distraction. I was always good at math so that came easily for me. You'll find something the two of you have in common, it just might take time. Just don't give up, he's worth the effort._

_Snipe back at him. McKay thrives on quick wit. Most importantly you need to take it as good as you give it. McKay's mouth is usually in overdrive with no weigh station to censor. So don't get mad at what he says he's usually blowing smoke._

_Finally, trust him. He's learned his lesson after Doranda._

_Ronon: he'll want to run head first into battle. You have to show him there is another way. A safer way. I think his motto is 'shoot first, ask later'. Remember he was a Specialist on his world. That is top honors, like being a General is to us. Honor his unique abilities to track, hunt, and even kill. Gain his respect and he'll follow you into hell. Metaphorically speaking that is._

_Ronon likes to run early in the morning, so if you don't mind following in his wake… Well you get the idea, those damn long legs of his. Enough said._

_Oh…and don't even think of touching his gun._

_Teyla: Teyla is easy. All you have to know is one rule. 'Teyla is always right' and 'she can kick your ass with her bantos rods', so I guess there are two rules for Teyla. Her instincts about other cultures are right on, so listen to her. You already know she can detect Wraith. Oh…and let her do the negotiating. Atlantis will always come out ahead. _

_When it comes to Teyla, I have only one rule. And that is 'make sure she comes home to her son and husband safely'._

_Richard Woolsey: Don't be afraid to pull him in when there is a conflict. He is an excellent negotiator. Use him as a sounding board, he'll not judge you or think you're weak. In fact, just the opposite. A good leader knows when he's in over his head. Be direct. If you think Woolsey isn't getting it, he probably isn't. Before you call him on it, get everyone out of the room first._

_Now I should also mention…_

Evan continued to read. A chuckle or two managed to escape here and there.

…_well, that's all I can tell you Evan. If you're ever back on Earth look me up._

_Signed, your former Commanding Officer Lt. Col. John Sheppard_

_P.S. I hope congratulations are in order. You'll do great._

Evan looked up from the laptop, "did you know about this? I mean, did you know this was going to happen when Colonel Sheppard was recalled to Earth? You said he was recalled for meetings."

"Colonel Sheppard told me to tell you all he was recalled for meetings. I knew, of course, that he was recalled for physical therapy and a medical evaluation. Dr. Addleman wasn't making any progress and thought someone with more experience specializing in the type of injury the Colonel sustained would be able to help him. As Colonel Sheppard mentioned in my letter he knew this was a possibility long before he was called to Earth. I think you need to read General O'Neill's letter."

With a nod, Evan Lorne opened the General's message.

_Colonel Lorne,_

_I'll come right to the point - there are a few things you ought to know. I'm sure Col. Sheppard left out these pertinent details in his letter to you. Why, because that's the type of man he is. First he worked his butt off trying to qualify. The injury and resulting pain it caused was a lot to bear but Col. Sheppard endured more than most. Second, we both know Sheppard was meant for the sky. Sheppard didn't want to become a paper-jockey. He told me that's why he had you for his XO. Third, this was his choice. I wanted you to know that we didn't force him out. I offered him a job working for me at Home World Security, arranged it so he could keep in contact with Atlantis, but he turned me down flat. I'm sure there will be rumors and with this knowledge you'll be able to set those idiots straight. Lastly, and most importantly, Col. Sheppard made a good case for your promotion. He couldn't think of a better man to command the military there on Atlantis. I believe his exact words to me were __**"Everyone, including the scientists respect him. Putting anyone else in charge would disrupt the cohesiveness that's been built over the years."**_ _And the Joint Chiefs couldn't argue with that either. Colonel Sheppard was correct, your record speaks for itself. You're well respected Lorne. The two of you managed to forge something extraordinary there on Atlantis between military and scientists that not even the SGC can say they accomplished in the last eleven years. You should be proud of yourself. I know Colonel Sheppard is. _

_Good Luck Colonel and by all means keep Dr. McKay out of my hair. I'm gray enough. I would hate to disappoint Colonel Sheppard._

_Major General Jack O'Neill, UASF_

"What did the General say?" Richard asked curiously.

"He asked me to keep Dr. McKay out of his hair." Evan said with a grin. "Do they know?"

"Not yet. There are letters for each of them from Colonel Sheppard as well as one from General O'Neill. I've been instructed by Colonel Sheppard to have Ronon's translated into Satedan first. If you'd like to call them here I'll have Chuck run the translation program."

"Yes Sir."

"Colonel…are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yes Sir. I have to be. Colonel Sheppard is counting on me."

"We all are Colonel." Richard took the laptop with him to Chuck's station for translations.

_No pressure._ "Ronon, Teyla, McKay, this is Lorne. You're needed in Woolsey's office ASAP." Evan stated into his radio which was quickly followed by three affirmative confirmations.

Ronon and Teyla arrived at the same time. It looked like they had been sparring. Rodney showed up a few minutes later in perfect form.

"Alright…what's the big emergency? Last I checked Atlantis was still floating."

Richard Woolsey entered his office closing the door behind him. "Everyone, please take a seat." Richard swept his hands to the three lounge type chairs he had in his office. He, himself, remained standing. He was holding two additional laptops now. "We received information from the SGC this morning with our regular dial-in. You each received a personal letter from Colonel Sheppard. Ronon, your letter has been translated into Satedan at the Colonel's request. Just open the laptop and type in your security code." Woolsey handed off one of the laptops he was holding. Moving next to Teyla he offered her one as well before moving back around to his desk. He set his laptop down, typed in a command which sent McKay's letters to the laptop he was holding. "Dr. McKay I just forwarded your letters to your computer. I suggest that you read Colonel Sheppard's letter first before moving onto General O'Neill's."

"What's this all about? Why all the cloak and dagger around a letter from Sheppard? He's e-mailed me a few times over the past week so if something was up he would have told me already."

"Please, Dr. McKay, everyone, just read your letters. We can discuss any concerns you might have afterwards if you'd like."

oOo

_Dear Teyla,_

_I don't know how to come out and say this, but I need you to be strong for me. And not only for me, but for Ronon and Rodney too. I won't be coming back to Atlantis. My shoulder injury has caused a loss in my range of motion significant enough that I would become a liability to you, the team and to Atlantis. The last thing I'd want to do is put people in danger, you know that._

_You've been a good friend Teyla from the day we first met. I'll miss watching Torren grow up to be like his mother: strong, fearless, goodhearted and even tempered. Traits a young man like Torren will need when he gets older._

_I've asked Lorne to take my place on the team. I need to know that you'll watch his back like you watched mine. I also need you to keep the team together. I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on your shoulders, but you're the only one I know who can keep Ronon and McKay in line without me there. The three of you are the best team I ever had. You each have your strengths and together are unstoppable. Lorne will listen to you so don't be afraid to speak up._

_Take care of yourself and your family Teyla._

_John Sheppard_

Tears ran down Teyla's cheeks. She could no longer hold them back. Keeping her face turned down she opened the letter from General O'Neill.

_Ms. Emmagan,_

_I'm sure Col. Sheppard left out a few pertinent details in his letter to you because that's the type of man he is. He probably didn't want you to worry about him. First I want you to know it was the Colonel's choice not to return to Atlantis. I offered him a job working for me at Home World Security. I even arranged it so he would be able to keep in touch with Atlantis, but he turned me down flat. That decision weighed heavily on him. _

_I know he said he was here for meetings, but that was a lie he fabricated. He spent the time trying to get his shoulder back up to par so he could return to Atlantis. When it was evident that wasn't going to happen he made possibly the most difficult decision of his career. His injury and resulting pain were more than what he let on. But I think you already know that. He's told me many times how perceptive you are. _

_He expressed to me many times about how special you are and about your special abilities. I know that not only Atlantis but the rest of our world has benefited from those talents. I hope that you will continue to stay and work with us in the Colonel's absence._

_Know this, he will be missed._

_Major General Jack O'Neill, UASF_

Teyla closed the laptop gently.

oOo

_Hey Buddy,_

_I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stay on Atlantis and look after Teyla and McKay for me. You know how to handle them and I trust you to take care of them and keep them safe for me. Promise me as one Satedan brother to another you won't leave Atlantis. I'm counting on you. _

_What I'm trying to say here Ronon, is that I won't be coming back. My shoulder is really messed up. I tried everything…I really did. I know you think I'm lazy but not this time buddy. This isn't exactly how I wanted my career to end. I always thought I'd die in battle beside you covering our team._

_I've asked Lorne to take over the team. Give him the same respect you gave me and listen to him. I can guarantee that Lorne will earn your trust if you give him half a chance. And Lorne is going to need your help keeping McKay in line. You know McKay's limits. You know when he's blowing smoke and when he's not. You know when to push him and when not to. Tell Lorne if something doesn't feel right, he'll listen to you._

_Well, that's all I have to say Ronon. It's been a pleasure and my privilege to have you on my team. Keep everyone safe for me._

_John Sheppard._

_P.S. I'll miss our runs._

Ronon peered out the corner of his eye taking in his two teammates. Teyla had tears running down her cheek, silently sobbing by the small tremors coming from her lithe frame. McKay looked angry, mad, and inconsolable.

Ronon decided then and there he'd stay and keep his promise to Sheppard. He turned back to the computer on his lap and opened the message from O'Neill.

_Specialist Ronon Dex,_

_I'm sure Col. Sheppard left out a few pertinent details in his letter to you. Because that's the type of men we are: Men who are ready to put their lives on the line for others. You've shown Sheppard and Earth just how far you are willing to go to protect us. And for that I want to thank you._

_I can probably guess that he's asked you to stay on Atlantis. But if he didn't, them I'm asking. You're an asset Atlantis can't afford to lose. It would mean a lot to Sheppard to know you're there looking after things._

_I also want you to know that it was Colonel Sheppard's choice not to return to Atlantis. I know he said he was here for meetings, but that was a lie he fabricated. He spent the time trying to get his shoulder back up to par so he could return to Atlantis. When it was evident that wasn't going to happen I even offered him a job working for me at Home World Security so he could stay in the service. I even arranged it so he would be able to keep in touch with you and Atlantis, but he turned me down. _

_I know that decision weighed heavily on him. _

_I think you know this part already, but I'll say it anyway. His injury and resulting pain was more than he let on. _

_Know this, he will be missed._

_Major General Jack O'Neill, UASF_

Ronon closed the computer but continued his secret watch over his teammates.

oOo

_Hey Rodney,_

_Guess you're surprised to hear from me this way. I guess its time to tell you the truth. I wasn't recalled to Earth for meetings about new armaments. I was recalled for a medical evaluation. I knew this was coming for a long time. My shoulder just wasn't getting better unlike it had the first time around._

_Now I know what you're thinking: 'this is all my fault'. Bullshit! It was no ones fault. It was fate McKay. You had no idea that using the LSD to check for energy signals was offensive to the Eenovarian people. You were just doing your job as part of my team. _

_You might even say this was predetermined or inevitable. My luck finally ran out McKay. I finally reached the end of my nine-lives, or well, close to it anyway. I've escaped death more times than I care to count. Guess it was time for some karmic payback._

_I won't be coming back to Atlantis, Rodney. I know you might be upset by that decision, but I want you to know it was my choice. I've taken a medical discharge. My shoulder isn't healing. In fact the specialist here that I went to see said it could be another couple of months before the pain subsides and at least another couple of months after that before my shoulder will be functional. We talked about this a little while ago when I had my um…well you know. Make sure Dr. Keller knows this was not her fault either. I'm depending on you buddy._

_So I need you to take care of my city for me Rodney. Take care of Teyla and Ronon too; Teyla's going to need someone she can talk too. Now I know you think you're no good at social interactions, but you're wrong buddy. I need you to be there for Teyla._

_You know how Ronon sometimes gets his head stuck on a certain way of doing things? Well I need you to be there to tell him there's a better way. He'll listen to you if you explain. Underneath all that hair, you know as well as I do that Ronon is smart. Not just military and tracker/hunter smart, but smart in general. Don't underestimate him._

_I've asked Lorne to take my place as CO on the team. All I ask is that you give him a chance. At first things are going to be different. Just remember what it was like on our first few missions together. There's a breaking in period, a getting used to each other period. Remember that and you'll do fine._

_I guess there's one last thing to say 'Meredith' and that is—it's been an honor to work with you._

_John Sheppard_

_P.S. Don't give General O'Neill a lot of crap. He's already threatened to hunt me down if you give him one more gray hair. _

_P.P.S. I've taken what I valued most from my room when I stepped through the gate. Mostly pictures. Teach Ronon how to race cars. I think he'd have a lot of fun with that. Or save it for Torren when he gets older. The rest of my stuff: golf clubs, skateboard, War and Peace, my music, my comics, clothes, and so on, share it with the base. I don't know where I'll end up, but when I do, I'll get a message to you. Thanks Buddy. _

"Damn you Sheppard! You idiot! I should…" Rodney seethed as he looked up to see if the others had finished reading their letters from Sheppard. Teyla had tears running down her face and Ronon was stoic as ever but seemed to be still reading. Woolsey and Lorne were quietly waiting. Rodney turned back to the laptop cursing Sheppard for lying to him and opened General O'Neill's letter.

_Dr. McKay,_

_I'm sure Col. Sheppard left out a few pertinent details in his letter to you. _

_Like just how serious his injury was. Colonel Sheppard was sent to Travis AFB to see a specialist. After the Doctor's initial exam the Doctor was ready to fill out his evaluation recommending that the Colonel take a desk job. Sheppard talked the Doc into giving him a week to prove otherwise. The pain was too much, though I doubt that Sheppard ever showed anyone his true pain. _

_I also want you to know that it was Colonel Sheppard's choice not to return to Atlantis. I know that decision weighed heavily on him. I know he said he was here for meetings, but that was a lie. To protect you and his team I'd guess. _

_I offered him a job working for me at Home World Security so he could stay in the service. I even arranged it so he would be able to keep in touch with you and Atlantis, but he turned me down. Said he wasn't cut out to fly a desk. Instead he opted for a medical discharge. _

_I thought you should know incase he didn't tell you. _

_Know this McKay, he will be missed._

_Major General Jack O'Neill, UASF_

Rodney closed his laptop noticing that his two teammates were following suit. The quiet in the office was deafening. _What I wouldn't give for an emergency right now,_ he thought.

Richard Woolsey cleared his throat. "I see that you have all finished. Do you have any questions?"

"Is Caldwell gonna replace Sheppard?" Ronon asked. Even though he promised Sheppard he wouldn't leave, Caldwell just didn't have what it took to run this place like Sheppard did.

"No. Colonel Caldwell will not be taking over. Instead someone you already know will be stepping up. Colonel Sheppard made the recommendation to Gen. O'Neill and the General took it to the Joint Chiefs."

"The highest ranking person here is Major Lorne. The SGC and IOA didn't much like it when Major Sheppard was in charge. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, Sheppard would never have been promoted or given command of Atlantis. What's changed now?" Rodney inquired.

"In your round-about way Dr. McKay, I'm glad you asked. Colonel Sheppard endorsed Major Lorne's promotion and as his successor. General O'Neill swore Colonel Lorne in this morning." Richard stated with a smile.

"You mean Lt. Colonel."

"No Dr. McKay, I mean Colonel. According to the information I received from Gen. O'Neill the Joint Chiefs have always wanted a full Colonel in this position. It was Colonel Sheppard's black mark that kept him from being promoted to full Colonel after the siege. I was also informed that in the event of Colonel Sheppard's cessation, shall we say, a full Colonel would have been appointed to take over military operations here. Colonel Sheppard merely suggested that Major Lorne be promoted to fulfill their needs. That is not to say that you, Colonel, were given any special compensation. Your hard work and outstanding service record got you your promotion and your new command on your own merits. You're a fine officer. I meant no offense."

"None taken Mr. Woolsey." Lorne wasn't sure how to broach his current thought. He decided on the straight forward approach. After clearing his throat, "I assume that Colonel Sheppard told you in your letters that he'd like me to take over his spot on the team. I'm willing if you'll give me a chance to prove myself."

oOo

John had gone to bed early setting his alarm to go off at 06:30. That would give him two hours to get ready and these days he needed every minute. Dave was beside himself on the drive into the city. He wasn't sure yet which topics were safe so the drive was fairly quiet.

"Thanks for driving me this morning." John opened when the silence got to be too much. "You really didn't have too. I could have…"

"My pleasure." David said quickly cutting his brother's thought off.

"I don't want to be a burden to you Dave. I didn't come here looking for a handout. I can manage on my own. I just wanted to check in on you to see how things were going. Depending on Dr. Breslowe and whether he thinks he can fix my shoulder I'll start looking for an apartment."

David wasn't sure how to respond. And luckily he didn't have too. David pulled up in front of Dr. Breslowe's office, "remember that Jerry will pick you up. I'll see you at home tonight."

John responded with a nod and grunt as he extricated himself out of the sporty little car his brother drove.

"The Doctor will see you now, Colonel. Follow me please." The nurse said as she led him through the door, down a hall, and into an exam room. "Have a seat Colonel. My name is Amber. Let's get you out of this sling and shirt and into a gown. Dr. Breslowe will be in, in a few minutes to talk to you and check your shoulder." As Amber rattled off her welcoming spiel she began undoing the sling. Once that was gone, she helped John remove his t-shirt. On the exam bed beside John was the dreaded gown. Amber opened it up slipping it on masterfully before moving to the back side of the exam bed and tying the gown around his neck. "Alright Colonel it should only be a few minutes."

"John."

"Pardon me."

"I'm not a Colonel any longer. Please call me John."

"Alright, John I will. I'll make the necessary corrections on your chart too. I'll be back shortly with Dr. Breslowe."

It was six minutes later when Dr. Breslowe and Amber returned. Dr. Breslowe was in his late thirties and of African-American descent. "John, I'm Dr. Arthur Breslowe but you can call me Artie. Everyone around here does. I see that you were treated by a Mjr. R. Carver. That wouldn't happen to be Dr. Ryan Carver would it?"

"Yes Sir. I was working with Major Carver for about eight days at Travis. He was evaluating my injury for the Air Force."

"Travis?" Artie questioned. He'd lost track of all the different postings his friend had been stationed at. While Artie engaged John in conversation he was unsnapping the left shoulder of the gown to get a look at his shoulder. "I'm going to check your entry and exit wounds first." The Doctor informed.

"Travis Air Force Base in California. Dr. Carver works at David Grant Medical Center there. Are you familiar with his credentials?" Wanting to know if Carver was the best available there was.

"More than with his credentials; Ryan and I went to school together. We both graduated with top honors. Your wound has healed nicely both frontal and posterior. Ryan wanted to do more so after he graduated he joined the Air Force. He thought he could do a lot of good work there. And he has. Ryan's the best there is and the Air Force or military is damn lucky to have him when it comes to Physical Therapy for our service men and women. I'm going to lift your arm up. Stop me if it gets too painful. As for me, well…I'm the best that civilian money can afford. Never liked taking orders just ask my parents." John's arm was lifted about 15-20 degrees upward before he winced. Letting Dr. Breslowe know he'd reached his limit. "I'll take real good care of you John. Ryan would have my hide if I didn't take care of a fellow Airman. How long has it been since you had any therapy?"

"Six days I guess."

"Are you weari…"

Just them a woman burst through the door yelling for Artie. When she found said man standing in the room she turned and yelled to someone out in the hall to join her.

"Mrs. Dellifonté I'm with a patient. You can't just barge in. Amber, take Mrs. Dellifonté to an exam room and I'll be with you shortly."

Mrs. Dellifonté looked and dressed the part of a woman you wouldn't want to tangle with on your best day. She'd chew you up and spit you out in little pieces.

John watched the scene play out in his exam room. The woman, Mrs. Dellifonté was in hysterics. "Artie it was your idea to have Franco Jr. play football. You said the weight training would be good for him. Well this is not good for him. During practice this morning one of those bigger kids dislocated his shoulder. This is the third time. Now you fix it. Now! Franco get over here!"

Breslowe turned to John open mouthed ready to apologize but John beat him to the punch. "Go ahead Doc." Since Franco's mother wasn't about to leave John's exam room until her son's arm was back in place, Amber took the opportunity to snap John's gown back in place. A little modesty never hurt.

"Thank you John. Okay Frank let's take a look at your shoulder." Dr. Breslowe did an external exam before rotating Frank's arm easily sliding his shoulder back into the socket. "There you go Frank, good as new."

"Thanks Dr. Artie." The kid looked grateful and embarrassed for his mother's actions.

"Ah…Frank…" John hesitated for a moment. Not sure if butting in was a good idea. "What position do you play?"

"Guard, sometimes tackle. Coach really likes me since I can play both positions and on either side."

"Doc if you wouldn't mind…Frank, show me how you block." John got off the exam bed so he could critique Frank's form.

Frank bent down as did the Doctor facing off. Then Frank brought up his hands placing them on the Doctor's chest pushing.

"Okay Frank, here's what I want you to do. Instead of using your hands that way, which allows your opponent to get his arms between your arm and body resulting is possible injury, try crossing your arms like this." Since John already had his sore arm across his chest he brought up his good arm folding it over. Essentially hands on each elbow. "By doing this you leave your opponent with only being able to grab the outside of your arms. Square your body with your opponent's then push. This also gives you more leverage, momentum and force against your opponent. Give it a try if the Doc doesn't mind."

"I'm glad to help out. It was my idea after all that Frank play sports. I knew the weight training would be good for him."

"Doc I want you to try and get your hands in between Frank's body and biceps." Breslowe bent down playing the part of the opponent. Frank mimicked his position then did as John explained crossing his arms, squaring his shoulders, and pushing.

"Wow!" Frank exclaimed.

"Now Frank you're going to have bigger opponents just like the Doc here. So this time, Doc I want you to resist…really resist. Frank same thing but with the force you use on the playing field. Better back up some to give the Doc room. We wouldn't want to hurt him as he hasn't fixed my shoulder yet." John gave a wink of his eye to the teenager.

Frank got into his tackle stance the same as the Doc. When John said 'go' Frank used all his momentum and strength to block the Doc's advance and ended up pushing the Doc four or five feet backwards in the small exam room.

"That's awesome! Mom did you see that? Thanks mister."

"You're welcome Frank. I'm John Sheppard by the way. One last bit of advice. Keep your head up at all times, that is key to making good plays."

"I will. I can't wait to show the other kids at school."

Mrs. Dellifonté and Amber had stood off to the side watching the impromptu training session. "Mr. Sheppard, thank you. If what you taught Franco keeps him from getting hurt I'm in your debt. If you decide on a career change I know where you can teach football."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I was glad I could help. I love football."

"And I'm sorry for barging in on you like I did. Artie, you send me Mr. Sheppard's bill to pay. I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do for the way I behaved. Alright Franco Dellifonté Jr. back to school with you."

As fast as Mrs. Dellifonté had breezed into his exam room she was gone just as fast.

"I'm sorry John, that's never happened before."

"Quite alright Doc, and don't send my bill to her."

"Ohhh…nooo. I am not crossing Mrs. Dellifonté. She'd have my license pulled just to teach me a lesson."

"Then give the money to charity or Frank's school. It'll be our secret."

"Deal." The two men shook hands while Amber snickered. "Alright, back to work. I believe you said it's been six days since your last PT, so I think you're due. Let's get started."

oOo

Jerry and the housekeeper Rose picked John up from his Doctor's appointment a little after twelve noon. His rental car had successfully been returned to the airport. When they pulled into David's driveway, some 40 minutes later, Dave's car was there. As John extricated himself from the backseat of the Town car, Dave came walking out of the house.

Taking one look at his older brother all thoughts of returning to work fled his mind. "John, you look… Here, let me help you upstairs." David dropped his briefcase to the ground and quickly put a supporting arm around John's right side. The pair made their way into the house, up the stairs, and into John's room. David eased his brother down onto the bed.

Now sitting, John realized he hadn't pushed his brother's caring support away. He wasn't a cripple…at least not yet anyway. "I'm fine Dave, really, just tired." It didn't look like Dave was buying it. "Dr. Breslowe did some PT on my arm and shoulder like you thought. It was a bit stiff."

David could see the pain lines his brother was trying to hide. He went into the en suite bathroom returning with a glass of water. "Where's your medication?"

John was busy stacking and arranging pillows against the headboard. When he was satisfied with the arrangement John toed off his trainers easing himself further onto his bed resting his head on one of many pillows while his left arm and elbow rested on another.

Without John's help David found the medication bottle. Picking it up David informed his brother, "its empty John. Do you have another bottle in your bag?" David took the two or three steps needed to reach John's duffle bag which was still sitting on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Empty?" John thought about that for a moment before realizing that he'd taken the last two last night before bed. "Ah…no. Dr. Lam gave me a prescription to fill. I'll get that done tomorrow." As an afterthought, he asked, "Um…Dave, do you have any Tylenol I could take?"

"I don't think Tylenol will do the trick. You need your pain meds. I'll have Jerry go the pharmacy right now. Where's your prescription?" David headed for the desk now and the stack of official looking envelopes he saw there. Surely one of them had what he was looking for.

John let his brother root around in his papers. He really didn't care right now. John had a one track mind at the moment: pain relief and rest; that's all he wanted. His shoulder radiated an ache to the bone. He didn't care if it was Tylenol or a lead pipe to his head. He just wanted relief from the pain.

Dr. Breslowe had really worked his shoulder. It had stiffened up considerably from inactivity which was not good. Dr. Carver had told him before he left Travis to work it every day. He went so far as to give John instruction sheets for the exercises he needed. But, of course, his shoulder hurt so bad that by the time he got back to the SGC all he wanted to do was let it rest for a day or so, so it would stop hurting. Now John was rethinking that stupid decision. For the next few weeks John was scheduled for daily appointments. Once Dr. Breslowe saw improvement he'd gradually reduce the number of visits.

John wondered why his brother was home. "Hey, why're you home this early?"

David found the prescription in the last envelope. "I'll be right back John." David stepped out into the hall and rang for Jerry. While he waited for Jerry to come upstairs David called the family doctor. Quickly explaining John's condition, and the name of the medication his older brother was taking, Doctor Avers advised David to give his brother three Extra Strength Tylenol so he could rest. Jerry headed to the pharmacy and David went to his room getting the pain reliever he had stored in his medicine cabinet.

His brother looked to be sleeping when David returned. David carefully pulled the decorative coverlet over his brother and was surprised when John started speaking. "You didn't answer my question from before, why are you home?" John mumbled, eyes still shut and breathing somewhat labored from the exertion of getting comfortable.

"I forgot the proposal paperwork I brought home. I have a meeting with the board later this afternoon with my recommendations. Now here, I called Dr. Avers, he said you could have three of these Tylenol for now to help you rest." David passed three pills over into John's palm before reaching for the glass of water.

John tossed the pills in his mouth washing them down with the water his brother had gotten for him. "Hope you didn't choose Western Technology."

"Why not Western Technology? Maxwell says they have a lot to offer and its low risk. Whereas Global-Assets will need a million five before we see any profit on our investment. It could take upwards of two years." David explained.

"'cause Western Tech's numbers don't add up." John tried to move into a more comfortable position but ended up clamping his jaw shut to keep from yelling. Once he knew he could talk without screaming, "Global's the safer investment."

oOo

David watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest for several minutes after he fell asleep. Reluctantly he had work that needed to get done at his office.

Passing his secretary, "Louise, I need to see Rob Maxwell in my office right away."

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes later Rob Maxwell entered. "You wanted to see me boss?"

"Yes. I need you to go over Western Technology's numbers again. They don't add up. And I need it by four. I'm meeting with the Board of Directors."

Maxwell looked at his watch; that only gave him a little over an hour. "I've already gone over them, their solid."

"Do them again. Don't take anything for granted." David stated strongly handing the prospectus and proposal over for Maxwell to review.

Louise and David stood outside the boardroom. All the board members had arrived and were waiting on him. Taking another nervous look at his watch it read 4:01. David was never late for a meeting. That was a practice his father had drilled into him everyday. Showing up late gave the impression you were hiding something, covering up issues at the last minute. But being early or on time showed you were confident. The sound of pounding feet came running in his direction. Maxwell panted to a stop. Holding out copies of the new data he'd put together on Western.

"You were right boss, the numbers didn't add up. They tried to hide it in their third quarter results. How'd you know?"

"My brother." Was all David said before he and Louise entered the boardroom.

oOo

David knocked on his brother's door. When there was no immediate answer he opened the door poking his head around to see if John was still sleeping. The bed was empty. "John?" David called out upon entering the room.

"I'll be down in a couple minutes Dave," came a voice from the bathroom.

Knowing that John was okay was a huge relief. David hadn't stopped thinking about John all afternoon. Seeing just how much pain his brother was in and how John was playing it down all the time made David want to shout at the absurdity. David headed for the dining room. John joined him a few minutes later; showered and in fresh sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Sorry I'm late." He offered as Claire sat a huge plate of food down in front of him. "I can't eat all this." He told Claire as she was setting down his brother's plate which was about two thirds smaller than his.

"You didn't have any lunch. You'll eat it all if you know what's good for you John." Claire admonished before returning to her duties in the kitchen.

David snickered from his seat across the table holding up his hands in surrender, "I ate lunch." John looked like he was going to say something but instead turned to his plate and began eating. Silence spread between the two brothers as they ate. "John…how did you know the numbers were off on Western?"

"Oh…ah the other night I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get a book. I ended up in Dad's office, saw the proposals and read them. I was just looking for something boring to help me get back to sleep. Sorry, didn't mean to interfere."

"I see." David took another bite of his dinner. "Thank you. You saved the company millions today. When I got back to work I had Rob Maxwell look over the numbers again. He found them…"

"…in the third quarter results. I know." John took a bite of his dinner now. There was no way he was going to eat all this. No matter how long he sat here. "You want some of this?" John pointed to his plate offering it to his brother.

David couldn't help but laugh. It felt like old times. "We should get you some new clothes." He said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. I could use some new t-shirts, sweats and trainers. I've had these for quite a while now—since Afghanistan I think. But it'll have to wait until the weekend."

"Why's that?"

"I have a three hour appointment with Dr. Breslowe every morning until he says otherwise. If they're anything like today's visit…" John left the sentence hanging. David was there when he got home, he knew what he meant.

"Saturday it is then. But I was thinking more along the lines of dress shirts, dress pants, maybe a suit or two. Some nice jeans maybe, some casual shirts. You didn't seem to have put a lot of clothes in your duffle this trip."

"That's because I was coming back for physical therapy. Sweats and t-shirts are acceptable dress for that sort of thing. Beside, I don't have a lot of street clothes in general. I wore my uniform day in and day out. It's not like there was a social club where I was stationed." John's voice was a bit on the edgy side.

"You'd better keep eating or Claire won't let you have dessert just like when we were kids." David began laughing again.

"Laugh it up now little brother. Cause when I get the use of my arm back you'd better watch out."

oOo

It was Claire's night off. Normally David would bring home food when he was done at the office or call for take out once he got home. With John being here David didn't want to take anything for granted.

The house was quiet when he entered; following his nightly routine David put his briefcase in his office, stopped in the den for a quick drink, loosening his tie before heading upstairs to change. After he changed it had been somewhat of a habit to stop at John's door to check on him. Usually John was awake and already in the process of cleaning up, two nights this week David had found John still sleeping.

David knocked and waited before finally opening the door to poke his head in. "John…you awake?"

"Yeah. Working on getting dressed for dinner." John returned from his en suite.

David closed the door behind him and moved over to John's desk. "About that. It's Claire's night off. I usually order something in…or would you rather go out?" He picked up a picture of a dark headed little girl. The next picture in the pile was a group shot—_must be one of the villages_, David thought. There was another group shot but this one consisted of military personnel. David continued to scan through the pictures one by one. There were several that had the civilian contractor Dex he'd met once before.

John came out of his bathroom dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt noticing that Dave was looking through his pictures. John crossed over to the bench where his duffle bag rested pulling out a clean pair of socks. As he sat and put on his socks and shoes John suggested. "Can we go out? Maybe grab a pizza and beer."

David was startled a bit having lost himself in the images he looking at. He hadn't realized John had come into the room. "Oh…ah…sorry. They were just lying here. Ah pizza and beer sounds good. I'll just go and pull the car around front." Slightly embarrassed, David edged his way towards the bedroom door to make his escape.

"Dave, it's okay."

The forty minute drive back into the city was quiet, neither brother knew what to talk about. David took John to his favorite pizza restaurant and after a ten minute wait to be seated John got his first look at the menu. The aroma in the small restaurant was making his mouth water and his stomach growl.

Both John and Dave ordered a beer while they waited on their pizzas. The atmosphere was a bit on the noisy side, with customers in animated, jovial discussions all around and Italian music piped in overhead.

"How was your…" Both men started talking at once.

"You first." John told his brother.

"I was just going to ask, how was your session with Dr. Breslowe today?"

"Same as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. You get my drift. Artie says it will be a few months before the shoulder pain goes away and another few months after that to get my range of motion, dexterity and strength back. He says that it's good that I sleep. Says the rest I'm getting is helping the healing process ten fold. I didn't have that luxury back on base."

"That's good then." David wasn't sure if asking whether or not his brother was going to stick around was a good idea right now. John had been here a week and still he kept his clothes in his duffle bag rather than the dresser. John could take his question two ways and with David's luck, John would take it the wrong way. Although it had only been a week David really enjoyed having his older brother around. Changing his mind David asked a different question. "What were you going to ask me?"

John set his beer down, "oh, just how was your day?"

"Busy like always. Meetings, calls, faxes…the usual."

"I noticed the logo changed. It's not PSI anymore."

"Yeah after Dad died that was one of my first changes. Took three months. I had to get the boards approval, then there was the mountain of paperwork and then the city, state and federal filings to make it all legal. All that just to take Dad's name off the company. Then, of course, legal comes to me saying we had to have all new letterhead, envelopes, folders and such printed up. There were days when I didn't think it was worth it."

"You don't now?"

"No John, I really like what I do. Sure there are days. I'm sure you've had a few of those on your base as well, but overall, I really like what we do and I think I'm making a difference."

"That's good Dave. I'm proud of what you've accomplished. Hey! Foods here…I'm starved."

In between bites the two brothers kept up a casual conversation.

oOo

Mr. Woolsey gave Colonel Lorne time to adjust to his new position and rank. As well as the community that made up Atlantis. It was an adjustment period for all; but mostly for Sheppard's old teammates.

Woolsey stood on the little balcony overlooking the stargate. Assembled below were Dr. McKay, Teyla, Ronon and their new team leader, Colonel Lorne. It was their third mission together since the news of Lorne's promotion and assignment as Military Commander. And, of course, of hearing about Sheppard's medical discharge from the Air Force.

"Colonel, are you and your team ready to depart?" Woolsey asked from above.

"We are. Dial it up."

Woolsey nodded to Amelia who was operating the gate today to start dialing M7B-349. "See you back in six hours Colonel."

"Yes Sir."

Their mission was to establish a food trade, while McKay checked out Ancient ruins. That is if the inhabitants of the world would let him.

Stepping out of the cool gate room into the wormhole then out into the sweltering heat all in a matter of seconds was a bit much for the body to adjust to so quickly.

"Oh my God it's hot. It wasn't this hot when the MALP telemetry reported back." McKay stated.

"Well, that was a few hours ago, looks like a second sun rose. Okay kids, it's going to be a hot one. Drink plenty of water and we'll take breaks every 20 minutes. Which way to the village, Doctor?"

Rodney was losing energy fast so he just pointed. It was like the suns were trying to suck every ounce of liquid from his body. The humidity must have been at 300 percent.

Lorne set a steady, but leisurely pace. Rodney complained about the heat and the sweat pouring off his body. Col. Lorne took his queue from his other two teammates who were ignoring McKay's complaints as well. But not for a minute did Lorne ignore McKay's health. Teyla and Ronon both kept a careful eye on the scientist. Twenty minutes into their 'forced march' as McKay was referring to it, they stopped in the shade of one of the indigenous trees. Lorne offered McKay his canteen and a power bar knowing that Rodney had already drained his. They were half way to their destination by his count.

As they neared the village, Teyla made introductions. Right away the inhabitants offered water and shelter to the weary foursome from the suns and to rest. Negotiations would be done later.

oOo

It was actually two weeks later before the two brothers ventured out shopping. John was right, Dr. Breslowe worked his arm past the point of exhaustion every day. But it was worth it. John could see a miniscule of improvement. He had a long way to go yet.

Over the past two weeks John and David had ventured out to have dinner a few times. David reacquainted his older brother with the city of Richmond and how it had changed. They even took in a movie or two. David managed to skirt the issue of John moving out. Every morning he took the paper with him to work so John wouldn't be able to check the For Rent ads. So far it was working even though John hadn't mentioned moving out since that day in the car. Over dinner they talked about the business; how it was growing and the changes David had made. David even managed to get John to talk about his last post.

It was nice having his older brother here.

John's goal was to get new clothes to wear to his physical therapy sessions. So that was where the two started. John picked up eight new sweatpants in the first store. Three coordinated track suits in the second store. Two new pairs of trainers from the shoe store. Underwear and socks along with probably every black t-shirt the store had in stock, including some long sleeved ones from the huge department store.

After those purchases were made, David hauled the numerous sacks to the car with John carrying a couple of the lighter ones. On their way back into the mall, "I need to get a cell phone and a computer too. Does this place have an electronics store?" John asked as Dave held the door open for him.

"I can get you a cell phone Monday. My company has a contract with one of the local suppliers and they offer us a real good deal on them. Can you wait until Monday and I'll bring one home for you?"

"As long as it's not a company paid phone. I can afford to pay for my own cell phone."

"I promise it will be. As for the computer, there's a better store downtown. We could go there tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Sounds good."

Back in the mall the two boys took time out for lunch. Sitting in the food court David casually asked, "now that you own every black t-shirt in the city, how about a few dress shirts?"

"I don't own every black t-shirt Dave. You wouldn't let me go into that last store we passed. What'd you buy in there anyway?"

"You'll find out later. Now, how about some dress shirts." David stated again.

"I just don't know where you think I'll be wearing dress shirts and stuff."

"You could wear them around the house, to the dinner table, when we go out to eat, to the movies or on our next shopping trip. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with sweatpants and t-shirts, but doesn't it get old after awhile John?"

John could read between the lines as good as the next guy. What his brother was really trying to say, was the same thing his father had told him many, many times growing up_. '__Image is the first thing people notice. __What they see is what you're wearing. __You need to dress for success.'_ John was his own person now, had been since he left home to attend college and join the Air Force. But he could also see Dave's point. He was currently living in his brother's house, driving his brother's cars, going to therapy a few blocks from his brother's office, where on any given day a business associate of Sheppard Industries just might run into him.

And looking like something the cat drug in was not the best image to portray. He knew that if a prospective client of his brother's were to run into the two of them right now they might have a second thought about whether Sheppard Industries would be the best place to go for help.

John conceded and allowed his brother to guide him to a men's store. David picked out several colored button down the front shirts in a range of colors from light to dark, some solid, some striped, some with patterns. Then he pulled some pullover sweaters, long sleeve, short sleeve, no sleeve, also in a variety of colors and textures. Next David started pulling polo shirts, two button, three button, four button, some solid, some horizontal striped, some with long sleeves. David was headed for another rack which had slacks. John just stared at him with wide eyes. _Does he really think I'd wear that stuff?_

"Dave." John stated somewhat quietly, not wanting to make a big scene in the store. "Dave." He stated a bit louder trying to get his brother's attention, but it seems Dave was a closet shopaholic and in his own zone: the 'dress the soldier' zone. Looking around to see if any of the other patrons were close or within hearing range John gave a healthy shout. "David!"

David's head snapped up—his hand pausing over a striped shirt.

"Look, I know you want to help, but seriously…this is not my style."

"Oh." David looked hard at the pile of clothing he had gathered for his brother. Finally realizing that the items he'd picked were suited more, so far, for his taste rather than his brothers. David offered his brother a shameful, but apologetic look.

"How about you let me look around and I'll pull some things that I like. Then you can tell me if I'm headed in the right direction to what you had in mind. Can we do that?"

"That's fine John. Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" John smirked.

The two men walked around the store, when John saw something he liked he pulled if off the shelf or off the rack and showed his brother. David was getting a better sense of John's style. John liked dark clothing, mostly blacks. But John did pull a couple of button down everyday wear kind of shirts; a pale green that complimented his eyes, a solid light blue, and a black one. John picked out a couple pairs of chino pants; one tan the other black, as well as a black and a dark blue pair of high-end designer jeans. He left the pullover shirts and sweaters for a later time. Right now he had trouble just getting in and out of his t-shirts without hurting his shoulder.

So after buying the few pieces John picked out David managed to talk John into looking at dress suits. But first he had an arm full of sacks he needed to run out to the car. While David did that, John perused the bookstore. David took him to his favorite high-end men's store. "Just look around, please. It's not like I'm forcing you to buy a tux. I'm just asking you pick out a nice suit suitable for my office or when I have business dinners at home."

"Dave, have you looked at the price? One suit is more than I make in four months." John whispered to his brother. "Surely we can find a nice suit for me that won't embarrass you without spending this kind of money. You know I won't wear it enough. Are all your__suits this expensive?" A raised brow followed that question.

"Most are, but I own a few that I've had imported. And you don't embarrass me John. You're my brother. Look, if it's the money that is bothering you, I'll pay for it. Just pick something out that you like, we'll find a nice shirt and tie to go with it and a pair of shoes."

John knew David had his mind set on this so there was no arguing. John wondered the store to appease his brother. He knew he'd look out of place if he showed up at the dinner table in jeans when everyone else was wearing a suit and tie. _Though I could stay in my room on those nights, _he said to himself.

Finding two suits he liked when he was only looking for one shocked him. He couldn't decide which he liked better. Waving Dave over, John showed his brother the two suits. The first was a solid dark navy, reminiscent of his dress blues. The second one was a black pinstripe. The gray pinstriping was a subtle detail, not flashy like some of the other suits he had passed on.

"What'd ya think?" John asked realizing he needed his brother's approval.

"I like them both. What color of shirts were you thinking?"

"White or light blue for the navy suit for sure. I'm not sure what would look good with the black pinstriping. Any ideas? You wear suits all the time."

"I agree with your choice for the blue suit. Let's see…" David trailed off his thought to pick up a few colored shirts to see how they looked under the black pinstripe. David held a dark green shirt under the black thinking it would match John's hazel eyes. But seeing it was a different matter. Maybe if it was a different color of green. Both men shook their heads 'no'. Next David put a blue shirt underneath. Nope. Then he set the black shirt in place.

"I kind of like that black on black look. Like 'the man'." John stated.

"'The man'?"

"Yeah, you know, Johnny Cash. 'The man in black'."

"Oh. We'll set that aside as a maybe." David put the medium tone gray shirt under the black suit. This particular gray picked up on the pinstriping detail. "I like this one too. How about you John?"

"Yeah, me too. What's left?"

"Standard white." David shifted the gray out and put the classic white in its place. "This is a nice look too don't you think."

"I guess."

"That's settled then, we'll get the gray and black shirts for this suit. The light blue for the blue suit and the white shirt can double for both suits. Now we need to look at ties. They're over here." David led the way holding the two suits and four shirts.

After they were greeted upon entering the store they had been left alone to browse. No fussy or stuffy salesperson clinging to their every move or every word. It was the reason why David shopped here. He liked to take his time, look, try different shirts with his selections before having his measurements taken and the suits tailored.

Right away David picked up a burgundy tie with a little detailing. Very conservative. John liked it right away. John picked up a navy blue tie that matched the suit fairly well and added that to the growing pile. John went with a black tie to complete the black on black on black look he was going for. All David could do was chuckle. Two more ties were picked out by David, and agreed to by John.

David handed the clothing over to Clarice. "Excellent choices Mr. Sheppard. Will you be requiring dress shoes or socks, perhaps?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me. John we need to get you a pair of dress shoes and some socks. Follow me." Clarice smiled at the two men as they passed. "Would you prefer colored socks to match or go with generic black?"

"Generic black is fine. If you can find all the same style it would be easier to match too." David gave his brother another half smile. David knew how lazy John pretended to be.

"Black it is then." And David proceeded to pick up six, seven pairs, all in black, all the same style. "What shoe styles to you like? Loafers, oxfords, monk strap, dress boots, cap toes…"

"Slow down there Dave. I have no idea what you just said. Remember I've been out of the country for the past six years. The only shoes I know by name are trainers and combat boots."

"Sorry, I forgot. Okay," David picked up a loafer off the shelf. "This is a loafer. Slip on with tassels." David leaned over and whispered into John's ear. "Think yachting."

Only partly controlling his laughter John said, "pass. Next." David pulled an oxford off the shelf. "Too much like my dress uniform shoes. Next." Moving down the row of shoes, David pulled a monk strap off the shelf. It was sleek black with a metallic buckle on a leather strap on the upper portion of the shoe. "Now that one I like. Slip my feet in and go. No tying laces."

"So this one is a maybe then?" David asked for clarification. John gave him a nod. "Okay, next we have a cap toe."

"Pass. Anything else or was that it?"

"One more I think you'll like." David reached for a dress boot.

John fell in love at first sight. The boot was only ankle-length and it was dressy yet casual. "I love the look of this."

"Thought you might. Let me get Clarice and she can get your size and tell you what to wear them with. Why don't you sit down, we've been at this for hours and you must be getting tired."

"I won't break Dave, but I will sit down. Easier to try on shoes that way."

"Quit being a smart-ass."

"Beats a dumb-ass like you, anytime." John retorted, then both of them burst out laughing. If John had said that once, he had said it a thousand times to his brother growing up. It felt good to laugh and to remember good times. John could see that Dave was really making an effort this trip. They'd only argued three times since he arrived which was a definite improvement.

Clarice came to see which two styles John liked and got his shoe size before she dashed into the back room. Minutes later she set several boxes down with sizes varying a half a size each way.

"First let's get you into the proper sock." Clarice took one of the pairs they were buying, and opened it up. She took off John's sneakers and socks and proceeded to put on the new dress socks all in a practiced move. "Let's start with the dress boot. You can wear these with either of your suits or with casual clothes like a dark-colored pair of designer jeans or even dress trousers. How do they feel?"

John had been paying close attention to her commentary that he didn't realize she'd put his dress boots on his feet. Standing up he took a couple steps to get the feel. "I like these, they're comfortable too."

"I think you could use a half size smaller actually. Sit down and we'll try this pair. Prada's usually run large." Clarice pulled from the stack she brought out the same boot just half a size smaller. Quickly changing them out, she then asked. "How do these feel now?"

John stood again, walked to the end of the shoe department and back. "Better. Much better. How'd you know?"

"I could tell by the way you walked. I brought out brown as well." She took the lid off the box showing John the brown dress boot.

"Those would look nice with those tan chinos you bought earlier today." David added.

John nodded in agreement and Clarice put them on his feet. He did his little walk and they felt perfect on his feet. "Okay, let's try the monk strap next. This shoe again can be worn with dressy jeans, casual dress pants or to the office. It's another good choice for your two suits. They're very refined, yet the buckle gives them a slightly more casual look. You've got good taste Mr. Sheppard."

"John. And thank you, but my brother here deserves the credit for our little shopping spree."

Clarice gave David a smile before turning back to John. "Okay, give these a try. I went down a half size on these as well."

John made his circuit down and back. "They're a little tight."

Clarice was already pulling out the next half size larger. "I noticed. Here's your normal shoe size."

"Much better."

"Is there anything else I can help the Sheppard men with today? A belt perhaps."

John looked up at his brother, "just how often are you in here Dave?"

oOo

Atlantis dialed in when the team didn't report back after six hours. Col. Lorne explained about the blistering heat and that Teyla would be starting negotiations as soon as the suns made it past the mountain range. Due to the extreme heat Lorne requested Atlantis to check-in every six hours.

"Ardis, we thank you for your generous offer to share your food stores with us."

"And we thank you for your offer of assistance against our suns."

"We would now like permission to visit and perhaps look around the ruins."

"Permission is granted, Teyla of Athos. I will tell you now you will find nothing there. Many have looked, but you may look for yourselves. I will have Nixor and Chandell show you the way. The journey is long, it is best to travel under the shade of darkness. Rest now."

"Thank you Ardis, that will be fine. We will come here after the sun has set and the moon has risen." Teyla reiterated before rejoining her teammates at their assigned hut.

"How'd it go with Ardis?" Lorne asked when Teyla stepped inside the hut. Rodney was sprawled out on a grass mat sleeping. As soon as they were shown to their hut Rodney divested himself of his gear, drank down a gourd full of water and ate three more power bars. Ronon rested with one eye open to his surroundings as did Teyla and Evan.

"Well." Teyla beamed with satisfaction. "We leave tonight after the suns set."

Lorne looked at his watch; Atlantis would be dialing in, in about ten minutes. _Looks like this mission just went into over-time_.

Walking at night was eighty percent better. They made good time to the ruins. And Rodney kept his complaining mostly to himself. As soon as the ruins came into sight Rodney started taking readings. Teyla had inquired in her first meeting with Ardis about using technology. As they discussed different technologies, Teyla brought up Ancient technology to be specific and Ardis had been overly welcoming. Ardis's people embraced new ways. McKay was thrilled with the news. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of their mission on Eenov. Scanning the ruins he was picking up a low-level energy reading. Lorne brushed his hand along one of the walls and the reading spiked. "Holy…"

Lorne stopped dead. He knew what came after 'holy' and it was never good. "What's the problem McKay?"

"I was getting a low-level energy reading, then all of a sudden it spiked. Now it's gone again."

"Okay everyone, be careful." Lorne went back to rubbing his hand over the wall searching for a way in.

"There it is again." Lorne turned to look over McKay's shoulder. "Now it's gone." Looking up from his readings, McKay got an idea. "Major, put your hand back on the wall."

"I'm a Colonel now McKay." Lorne reminded. It seemed to be their own private little game. At times Lorne thought McKay called him Major just to irritate him. He'd been a Colonel for three weeks now. Remembering Sheppard's letter to him, Lorne just smiled and rolled with the flow.

"Major, Colonel, it's all the same. You need to do what I say."

Lorne shook his head at the misguided logic and put his hand back on the wall. Sure enough McKay's reading spiked again.

"Okay, we have to find a way in there. Everytime you touch the wall the energy reading spikes. Are you getting any signals from inside when you touch the wall?"

"Signals? I'm not a radio McKay."

"I know that. I'm talking about Ancient signals. Like on At…home. Sheppard could sometimes feel…stuff with just a touch. I thought maybe you could too seeing as how your gene is natural and all."

Lorne thought about that for a minute before he answered. When he rubbed his hand over the wall he thought he could feel his fingertips going numb but shoved that thought away. It was just the roughness of the wall making him think that. Lorne was learning a lot about his former CO too. Stuff like feeling and hearing Atlantis in the back of his head. That was news to him. Colonel Sheppard never shared that personal insight with him. Maybe it was too personal. "Well, if I am, I don't know it."

"Okay people listen up. I need to get in there. Start looking for a door or access or something."

"I thought I was in charge on this mission?" Lorne goaded.

"We share responsibility. I'm in charge of all things scientific that can help At…our base and you're in charge to make sure I live long enough to find it."

oOo

David ignored John's look and question regarding the number of visits he made to this store. He'd been here often over the years. "John could use a belt. Black I think. Then I think that will do us for today, Clarice. We can come back another time to have John's suits tailored."

"Wait. Why can't we do that now?" John stated.

"What about your shoulder?"

"What about it? I won't be out of the sling for another three to four months according to Artie. So we might as well get the fitting done now while we're here. You'll just have to help me a little is all."

"It's been a long day John."

_Who was the big brother here anyway?_ Dave was doing it again. "If you're tired then go home and rest. I'll catch a cab or you can send Jerry to pick me up when we're through."

"Fine."

"Fine."

When the two men started their tiff she wanted to break out laughing. But instead Clarice being the professional she was had gone and picked out a black leather belt for John adding it to their selections. She stood there poised with her hand held gracefully in front of her mouth. Her smile so wide it hurt. They were definitely Sheppard's. Clarice had seen David come in with his father on many occasions. Those two men had similar traits; most definitely father and son. John didn't look like his brother or father for that matter. Clarice deduced that John must take after their mother. But the stubbornness characteristic John was displaying was certainly a trait from his father.

Composing herself, since the two men before her were in a staring contest to see who blinked first, she politely inquired, "shall I get Ivan?"

"Yes!" Both men shouted back in unison.

John didn't even know who Ivan was. He was furiously mad at his brother. When would Dave get it through his thick skull that he wasn't going to break. His shoulder hurt, yes, but that didn't mean he was going to drop any minute. Turning to the salesperson, "Clarice, please forgive us. My little brother is being an ass again." John informed her. "We don't normally make fools of ourselves like this. Dave's just being overprotective where it's not needed or wanted. If we've offended you in anyway, we're really sorry," following up his apology with a death glare at his younger brother.

"No offense taken, John. I'll call Ivan, if you would start getting changed." She handed John the two suits not sure if David was going to help him or leave. But David followed his brother to the dressing room without a word being uttered.

Clarice showed up holding one of his shirts and a pair of dress shoes. Suits hung differently depending on what was worn underneath and John was wearing an infamous black t-shirt.

"Dave, could you…"

"I got it. Hold still. Raise your foot."

"Which is it? Stay still or raise my foot?" John shot back.

"Now who's being an ass?" David finished tucking in the dress shirt and adjusting the waist of the pants. "That's it."

"Oh, come on Dave, you know I don't mean it. I appreciate all the help you've given me. I know I don't say it, but that's just the way I am. Really, I'm sorry, please stay."

David started huffing, then the huffs turned into belly laughs.

John was beginning to wonder if Dave wasn't having an attack of some kind.

"You…you thought…" David couldn't get even the simplest of sentences out. "You thought I was…" The laughing was getting ridiculous. "I'm not mad John, or upset. You're done."

"I'm done?" John questioned. He still wasn't getting what was so funny.

David put his two hands on John's shoulder, careful not to press to hard on his injured one. Face to face with the straightest face he could muster, "That's it. You're done. Dressed. Go get measured."

oOo

Nixor and Chandell joined in the search for a way into the ruins. Many hours later Teyla found a stone with Ancient writing. Searching in the dark they'd missed the stone at least six times in passing. Teyla passed the stone over to Dr. McKay.

"Okay, it says: he who wishes to enter must…"

"Must what?" Ronon chimed in.

"That parts missing. Look around and see if there are any more rocks with writing on them."

Lights were criss-crossing the area. Ronon was turning over stones as every member searched.

"Got something." Ronon picked up the rock he had turned over brushing the dirt off further. "What's it say?"

"Origin."

"That's all, nothing else?"

"Origin. Just that one word. Okay let me think a minute. He who wishes to enter must origin. Okay that doesn't work. He who wishes to enter must something origin. He who wishes to enter must join origin. God I hope not. You don't think—could they?" McKay perked up looking expectedly at Lorne as if he knew whether or not the Ori had ever been to the Pegasus Galaxy. When Rodney didn't get any reaction he went back to talking out loud to himself. "What is the 'something' their talking about? He who wishes to enter must be something in origin." Rodney closed his eyes going back over the facts as he knew them. Low energy signal. Spikes when Lorne touches the wall. Lorne has the Ancient gene. I have the gene. Lorne's is stronger. Mine is weak. Lorne's is natural. Mine is a mouse retro-virus; fake. "Fake!" Snapping his head up he began snapping his fingers to the thought inside his head. "My gene is fake. Yours is natural. He who wishes to enter must natural origin. He who wishes to enter must be of natural origin. He who wishes to enter must be pure in origin. That's it. Pure. Whenever you touched the wall the energy level spiked. Pure energy. It must be detecting your natural ATA gene. Your gene is pure. Lorne get over here and touch the wall."

"You could ask nicely." Lorne shot back. This sniping with McKay was sort of fun. Now he understood why the Colonel did it all the time.

"I could, but I don't have time. Touch the wall and don't let go." Lorne capitulated and held his hand to the wall. "Good, good. Now move slowly keeping your hand on the wall. Keep going, keep going." Lorne was half way around the ruin now. McKay walked by his side eyes glued to the peaks and valleys of the energy signal. "Stop! That's the place."

"What place, Rodney." Teyla chimed in. All she could see was an old stone wall.

"Well I don't know, but this is where the signal is the strongest. So I'd guess there is a door here or latch or something. Start looking."

"Rodney, maybe it is more simple than that. You said, 'he who wishes to enter must be pure in origin'. Maybe Colonel Lorne just needs to think 'open'."

"Yes, yes, you could be right Teyla. Lorne, think 'open'." Rodney kept his focus between the scanner and Lorne. "Sheppard always fell into these messes without trying. This 'trying' really sucks." He mumbled.

"I heard that McKay."

"Well he did. Sheppard got us into more trouble then his Ancient gene was good for. Isn't that so Teyla."

"Yes Rodney, Colonel Sheppard had the propensity for getting into trouble quite easily. I am sure Colonel Lorne is doing his best to gain you access to what is inside. As I recall, you have done your fair share of getting us in trouble too."

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

"But she's right McKay." Ronon added for good measure.

Just then the ground vibrated, small rocks sprinkled down from overhead, dust filled the area where they stood. Slowly the wall gave way to a rocked staircase leading down into the dark abyss.

"Alright, let's go, you first." Rodney pointed to Lorne who held the big gun.

"Hold on there McKay. We're guests on this world. Don't you think we should ask our hosts if we can enter their ruins?" McKay looked duly warned. Lorne turned to Nixor and Chandell seeking permission. "May we enter your ruin?"

In the back of Lorne's mind he wondered if this was how the Colonel's team found themselves in so much trouble all the time; rushing in before thinking it through. Lorne knew from reading the reports of that first year that Sheppard had no training when it came to off world missions. He'd been a chopper pilot in Antarctica and was a last minute addition to the expedition; brought along just to turn things on if they found the city of Atlantis. Add that to McKay's overly abundant enthusiasm towards all things Ancient and it spelled trouble with a capital 'T'.

Nixor was first to answer. "We must seek guidance from Ardis. Report what we have seen. No one before has ever opened the Ancestral ruin."

"That's fair. Would it be alright if we set up camp here? I give you my word no one will enter. The suns will be up soon. We're not used to your world and it would be unsafe for us to travel in the heat."

Nixor and Chandell spoke quietly off to one side. "You may set up your camp. We will return as soon as we can."

"Thank you. Alright guys, let's break out the tents, get some rest maybe eat a little. It's going to be another hot one." Lorne opened his pack he'd sat on the ground when they first arrived, digging out the tent.

Teyla got hers out and soon Rodney followed suit while getting out some MRE's as well. Ronon set to making a ring of rocks for a campfire before going to collect wood to burn as he kept his eye on Chandell who hovered just inside the tree line watching them.

Rodney had run every scan possible from the entrance he could without actually stepping inside. The wait was killing him. "What if they come back and say no. I could have been in there and out by now."

"We just met these people. I'm trying to make a good impression on them. Letting them know we honor our word and their belief system. Now sit down." Colonel Lorne decided against telling McKay they were being watched.

Rodney moved away from the opening to sit under the lean-to that the two tents now combined provided from the sun. "How did you get it open?"

"The door?" Lorne confirmed getting a nod from McKay who was now eating a power bar. "Like Teyla said, I thought 'open' at it. I could sense something but I didn't know where it was coming from. It was like someone wanting to shake my hand but they weren't in the same room. I know that makes no logical sense. Did Colonel Sheppard ever tell you what it felt like?"

"On Atlantis he said he always had a humming noise in the back of his head. When one of Atlantis' systems would start to fail he said the hum got louder and stronger. Strong enough to the point he couldn't ignore it. He'd usually come to me in the lab and ask dumb questions about the systems which required me to check them. Why he never came right out with… Well, anyway…he'd have me run diagnostics until I found the problem and fixed it. I know his gene was the strongest but Sheppard had an ease at using it."

"Good to know." Lorne paused then added solemnly, "Sorry it took me longer."

oOo

David parked the car in the circle driveway closest to the door. The trunk and backseat were filled with shopping bags, garment bags, shoe bags, toiletries and the like. John had fallen asleep on the way home. Changing in and out of clothes to get the two suits tailored took a lot of effort and energy on his part. Even with David's assistance. David had the right idea about coming back another day, but convincing John of that would have led to an argument.

Pulling and pushing his way out of the front seat John opened the back door of the sedan and grabbed a couple of bags. David was popping the trunk. "Leave those John, Jerry will take care of them for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own stuff. I've been doing it for over 25 years now." It wasn't that John didn't like Jerry, Rose or Claire; it was the whole principal of the thing. John didn't count himself as one of the privileged; sure he had maids and nanny's when he was growing up, but he was a man now. A forty something man who could take care of his own shit. "And for what I paid for this stuff…"

"…they'll take very good care of it, I promise. It all needs to be laundered before you wear it or are you going to be pig headed and insist on doing that yourself too." David conveyed strongly. He could see his brother was exhausted; falling asleep in the car was proof enough. Why couldn't John be more open-minded.

John stopped in his tracks halfway between car and front door. David came up along side carrying several bags himself though there was still plenty more where those had come from. "I…just. I'm…"

"John, it's alright. I'm sorry. These last few weeks with you here have reminded me what it was like growing up. What it's like having a big brother again. We did everything together growing up. I forget that this is all new to you—having someone taking care of things, taking care of _**you**_. Do you forgive me?"

David had remained in the house with his father and therefore had become accustomed to having people do for him. John wasn't going to fault Dave for that kind of lifestyle. He'd earned it. It was just not the life John wanted. John felt he was a 'guest' in his brother's house. Not worthy to have others do for him.

"Dave, it was never a matter of forgiveness. I've been taking care of myself since I was eighteen—I don't know if I can change."

"You don't have to change John. Just let other people help you out once in a while. That's all."

John looked over at his brother for the first time since this conversation started. Where had he heard that before? Elizabeth, Beckett, Teyla, Ronon, Keller, Lorne, even McKay had said that to him a time or two. But it had always been his job to take care of his people. Just like Dave, John forgot he didn't have people to take care of now, who needed him. That life was some three hundred million light years away from here. He still had no idea what he was going to do once his shoulder was healed. Picking a new career wouldn't be easy. He could see Dave only had good intentions. "Fine, I'll try. I am pretty tired, think I'll rest until dinner."

Together they walked into the house. David couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I think that's a very good idea. Just put those bags down there. Jerry and Rose will take care of them and I'll come get you when dinner is ready. Okay?"

John nodded. He sat down the couple of bags he'd managed to carry inside, before climbing the stairs to his room. Dave was just asking for a compromise; a little give and take. That little argument would have been a full-blown knock-down drag-out fight years ago. Dave was giving John time and space to work things out without all the pressure Dave usually brought to their arguments.

Dinner came and went. When David went to wake his brother, John kept going back to sleep on him. When David turned in for the night he checked on John again and found him still sleeping soundly. David watched his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath he took finding it reassuring. Breakfast time came and David started to get worried his brother still hadn't awakened. A quick call Sunday morning to Dr. Avers, the family physician, put him at ease. It was approaching lunch time and the two brother's had made plans to visit an electronics store in the city. David just had to be patient; there was always next weekend.

John woke up disoriented. Looking at his bedside clock it read 11:45. He felt like he'd slept forever, but according to his clock it had been only a few hours. His stomach growled at the thought of missing dinner. _Hope there's some leftovers. I wonder why Dave didn't wake me._ Tossing the coverlet to the side John decided to raid the refrigerator before changing out of his clothes and going back to bed. He couldn't believe how tired picking out a few clothes had been for him.

Stumbling into the hall, which seemed overly lit for almost midnight, he headed downstairs passing the den on his way to the kitchen. Noise was coming from inside Dave's office. Pushing the door open he saw his brother working behind the large wooden desk. "Hey." John said letting his presence known. "Working late?"

"Hey yourself." David raised a brow at his brother's second comment but let it pass.

"I'm on a midnight refrigerator raid since you didn't wake me for dinner."

"I don't think Claire would be too happy about that. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Lunch? What happened to dinner?" John's puzzlement was obvious on his face. He moved into Dave's office plunking himself down in the office chair.

"You missed dinner. I tried waking you but… As for your midnight raid; you slept right through it and of course breakfast this morning. Claire had made waffles…one of your favorites I seem to recall."

"But its only 11:45."

"AM John. Eleven forty-five a.m. Sunday morning."

"I couldn't… I didn't… Are you saying that I slept over eighteen hours straight?"

David was shaking his head in the affirmative.

"You're not playing a joke on me are you? Set all the clocks wrong just to get even with me or something." Just then John's stomach growled big time.

"No I'm not." David said with a broad smile. "You slept nineteen and a half hours straight John. I even called Dr. Avers again, but he said with your daily physical therapy sessions and the amount of shopping we did on Saturday you used up all your reserves. He said to let you wake up on your own, that your body would know when it had enough rest. Now, let's go see if Claire has anything ready. I can't imagine how hungry you must be."

David got up from his chair heading for the door with John following.

Working on his third plate of food, "I still can't believe it." John stuffed more carrots into his mouth.

"Do you still want to go to the electronics store? You look like you could use more rest."

"Yeah…after I finish eating and take a shower. It's really Sunday?"

"All day. I thought of something we forgot to buy you yesterday."

"What's that? We pretty much bought everything. I have a complete new civilian wardrobe because of you."

"A jacket."

"I have two suit jackets coming. How many more do I need?"

"Not those kind of jackets, a jacket jacket. The weather will be turning colder soon and you'll need an outerwear jacket and maybe a trench coat for when it rains. If you feel up to it after the electronics store there's a shop not too far away we could stop at." David raised his eyebrow with encouraging anticipation.

"Okay. But I have one more item I thought of that I want to get at the electronics store."

oOo

Rodney fell asleep next to Teyla who appeared to be meditating. Lorne lay to his other side resting. There wasn't much any of them could do until their guides came back with news. Ronon insisted on keeping watch. Lorne had also noticed someone watching them from the tree line so he didn't argue with Ronon.

Lorne thought about the way he was bonding with his new teammates. He deferred to Teyla in matters of trade. Ronon had stopped looking like he would break Lorne in half. And McKay still had that quick wit and know-it-all mentality but Lorne was catching on. He was beginning to get a feel for his new team.

Ronon tapped Lorne on his boot. "There coming." It had only been three hours since their guides had left to get permission. In the mean time the suns had risen and it had gotten hot. What little relief they had gotten from their makeshift tents was better than being out in the open.

Lorne had wondered why anyone would want to live on a planet that was so hot. Without opening his eyes or moving Lorne asked, "how far out?"

"'bout a mile. Should we wake McKay?"

"Naw, let him sleep. No need to get his underwear in a knot any sooner then necessary."

"You talk different than Sheppard. I was just getting used to him."

Lorne sat up now taking a slow drink from his canteen. The water inside now past tepid. "Sorry, keep forgetting you're not from Earth. I guess we do all talk differently. I just meant…"

"Know what you meant. They're here." Ronon pointed to the tree line several yards away. A group of six to eight people were making their way out of the trees.

Leaving Teyla to keep watch over McKay, although she had her eyes closed Lorne knew she was awake and listening. Lorne and Ronon met up with their hosts halfway to the trees, Ardis was leading the pack.

"Ah…Colonel, Nixor tells me you and Dr. McKay found an opening into our ruins. May I see?"

"Sure, follow me. We kind of want to go inside. Can we do that?"

Ardis was shocked to see the opening. He'd spent many days here growing up searching for a way inside. As a little boy he wondered what treasures could be found inside.

"Can we go in now?" Rodney said as he got himself up off the ground gathering his equipment.

oOo

"May I help you gentleman?"

"Yes. I need the newest, wireless laptop you have." John stated firmly to the associate. "Lots of memory and fast."

"Will the laptop be used for business or pleasure?"

"Both. I like to play video games." John said rather quickly before seeing Dave's scowling expression. "What? I still play video games. You got a problem with that little brother?"

"No, no problem. I just find it…"

"It keeps my hand-eye coordination in tack and my reflexes fast. When you're a pilot you take every advantage you can get."

"Ah…John, you're not… Never mind." David realized it was better to shut up now. John knew how old he was and he knew that he'd never pilot a plane again. No need to bring up bad memories.

"Here we are, Sir. Top of the line. Will you require any additional equipment or programs?"

John gave that a few minutes consideration. "Yeah, a high end web cam and a joy-stick controller combination if you got it, some portable flash drive memory sticks and I think that its. If I think of something else I'll come back. I'm downtown everyday."

"Very good. Carrying case?"

"Probably should, I guess." John turned to Dave and found him nodding 'yes' as well.

"Anything else for you today?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I need an alarm clock set up with a twenty-four display."

"Right this way, we have three models to choose from. Sadly, they're not very popular but hopefully one of them will suit your needs."

John looked at the three models available. One was analog, John preferred digital. The next one was digital, but too small and no lighted dial to see during the night. The last one was a box shape. David liked it just for the name alone. 'Neverlate 7 Day Executive Alarm Clock' John liked the black casing, but the black one had only half the functions where as the same model in white had everything he wanted. The white had 14 alarms; 2 per day. It had a customizable snooze button and a quick nap timer. Features that David thought suited him but earned a scowl from John. It also was an AM/FM radio.

"I'll take this model here. One in white and one in black, please."

"Very good Sir. Will there be anything else today?"

"No, that's all for now. Thanks."

"Cash or Credit today?" The associate had everything scanned and sacked up before John knew they were at the check out. He'd just been following the guy around the store isles as he picked up each item John had requested.

John passed over his credit card; his six years of pay was getting hit pretty hard lately and according to his brother, he still needed a coat. After scribbling his name, John took one sack looking to his brother for help with the other two.

"Why'd you buy two alarm clocks?" David asked on their way to the car.

"I liked the features the white one offered, but I like the black casing. So when I get home I'm swapping out the casings."

"That's …"

As the electronic store bags were put in the trunk, "Genius, I know. Now where's this coat store?"

oOo

"Dr. McKay, may I accompany you inside?" Ardis asked.

McKay was about to say 'no', but looked to Lorne first receiving a non-verbal okay. "Yes, of course. Major you go first, you know to turn on the lights for the rest of us."

"That's Colonel to you McKay and how do you expect me to turn on the lights? Are there light switches in there?"

"Think Colonel." Which was McKay code to use your God-given-natural-ATA gene that he himself wasn't born with. And by all rights should have been because he had the doctorates but had to settle for a mouse knock-off instead.

Just then the light came on…literally. Lorne had only taken two steps inside the doorway, thinking 'lights on'. As he made his way down the rocky stairs he had to keep reminding himself to think 'lights on' while he used the light of his P-90 to sweep the downward stairwell.

Shining the light of the P-90 around the room it appeared to be empty. McKay shoved past Lorne making a bee-line to the console in the center of the room. "Give me two minutes and I'll have power to his complex." He stated with confidence.

Ardis was in awe as he took those last few steps into the underground room. He had no conception that a room lie under the ruins. The ruins were all he and his forefathers knew. There was a whirling noise right before the room burst into light causing Ardis to gasp.

"Ardis, do not be afraid." Teyla murmured as she touched his shoulder. "My friends and I will have a look around. If it is safe, you and your people may explore."

Two hours later the underground facility had been explored thoroughly by Lanteans and by Ardis's people. Four rooms in all: sleeping quarters, an eating area, one lab, one storage area plus the main room. McKay spent his time in the main room going over the only console in the entire underground facility.

"Times up McKay." Lorne stated.

"What? No. No. I need more time. Go away."

Lorne guffawed, "time you tell us what this place is or was Doctor."

"Oh…I can do that. The Ancients were studying the suns. I don't have all the data pertaining to that, but… Well, you'll be glad to know that the Ancients put a shield on this world. Only the power source has been drained therefore the shield has not worked in years."

"That is sad news for our people." Ardis commented.

"Actually good news." McKay corrected seeing all the long faces. "All we have to do is change out the power source with a fresh source and the shield can be set on automatic."

"Where are we getting this power source McKay?" Lorne needed to know if he'd have to get Woolsey involved in negotiations over a Mark IV generator.

"From…there." McKay tapped a few keys on his laptop and pointed to a section of barren wall. A drawer slid out which had been built seamlessly into the wall. McKay heard the room gasp, but it was the gasp of his team leader that really got him to smile.

"Are those…?"

"Yep."

"Are they…?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed, Major."

"Colonel, Doctor, I do not understand." Ardis gave them a look of confusion.

"If you'll allow me?" McKay got a nod from Ardis. "Okay, all you have to do is take this one…see how it glows bright yellow? You remove the dark one and switch places. Like this." McKay put his words into action by removing the depleted ZedPM and exchanging it with the charged one. "Now, see this symbol?" McKay pointed to the console where an eight-spoke representation of a wheel was embedded. "This symbol is called the 'doubled sun cross'. Well named I might add. Touch it and the drawer will shut."

Ardis reached out cautiously and touched the symbol; the drawer retracted back into the wall. "Now what do we do?"

"Nothing. I set the console to automatic. There are emitters placed around the stargate and in orbit above your planet. So if a Wraith ship comes near the planet or Wraith come through the stargate the shield will automatically raise. In about five thousand years you'll want to repeat the process. Just press this same symbol, move the two ZedPM's around, close the drawer for another five thousand years. I still have to rework the door up above so your people can get in but keep unwanted people out but that won't take long."

"I don't know what to say. It has been many generations my people have been food for the Wraith. How will we ever thank you?"

"If you're serious about thanking us, I would like to download the information that is stored on this console to study. That would be thanks enough. Well, except we still want the food of course."

"Your request has been granted Dr. McKay." Ardis bowed slightly then he and his entourage climbed back up the rocky steps to daylight and sweltering heat.

Teyla was the first to praise Rodney. "Rodney, I am very proud of you. You handled yourself and the situation with grace and honor."

"Way to go McKay." Ronon said slapping the man's back almost sending him to the floor.

oOo

Two streets over from the electronics store was the coat store. As you entered you were immediately engulfed by the smell of fine leather. John knew right away he wanted a leather jacket and not just any leather jacket would do.

A salesman approached them right away. "Good Afternoon gentleman, my name is Stewart, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually yes," John spoke up before Dave had a chance to direct the conversation to something he wanted for John and possibly not what John wanted. "A bomber jacket."

"Right this way, follow me." Stewart led them to a whole section of bomber jackets. John had no comprehension there were so many to choose from. The leather varied by degree. "Take your time. I'll be right over there if you need me." Stewart backed off letting the two men peruse the line of jackets.

David picked his stores for that very reason. You told them what you were looking for, they took you there, then backed off letting you make up your own mind. However, they were never far away and always within earshot if you had a question.

"So, see something you want to try on?" David asked in general. John was still wide eyed pulling coat after coat off the rack, giving it a thorough look, front, back, and inside before moving onto the next one.

"Would you mind holding this one, and this one for me Dave?" John passed him two coats he very much liked the look of before returning to the rack. John found one more, "okay that's all." John handed the coat off to his brother then began getting his arm out of his sling. By this time, Stewart was back taking one of the coats John had pulled off the hanger. When John was ready, Stewart carefully slid the jacket on doing up the opening for full effect.

"I believe this one is too large, the shoulders droop. Let me see if I have it in a smaller size." Stewart opened the jacket for John, slipping it off. The same jacket in a smaller size was then slipped on. "Much better. Shoulders in the right place, still plenty of room for heavier clothing underneath."

"I'd like to try the others on before I decide." John informed.

"Of course."

The second coat he tried was the right size, but just didn't fit as nice to his frame and Dave and Stewart both said so. The third bomber jacket was tailored nicely and the collar was lined with genuine shearling. The front zipped and snapped which was a nice feature.

"This one is it guys. I like it the best of the three."

"John, I think you'll need a longer coat than this for rain or to wear over your suits. Richmond does have a winter if you remember."

"I guess you're right. Stewart, long coats next please."

"Right this way, Sir." Stewart led them back almost to the front of the store. That's probably why Dave suggested it; he saw something he liked on the way by. "Do you want three quarter length or full-long?" Seeing John had a puzzled looked on his face, Stewart grabbed a coat in each style showing his customer the difference.

"Dave, which is more practical? I kind of like the long."

"Why don't you try them both on, see what suits you the best. I have the long and like it a lot." The _'I'm also taller than you'_ died on his lips.

Stewart, now knowing the correct size for John, pulled a full-long black trench coat from the rack. Undoing the buttons as he spoke, "This one has three inside pockets, buttoned tab cuffs with leather trim and can be belted around the waist." Stewart slipped the black jacket on John again doing up the buttons for full effect.

The coat was mere inches off the floor and John looked dwarfed inside. John was six-one and by no means short but this was laughable. The only thing missing was a steel bladed sword tucked inside and he could have been the 'Highlander'. Had the coat been tan or brown, he could have been Ronon.

Stewart already had the three quarter length coat open and slipped it on when Dave got the black 'Highlander' coat off. "This coat is not doing it for me. The length is right, but I think you need something more tailored. If I might suggest…" Stewart dashed off while John looked at himself in the mirror.

"What's your opinion Dave?"

"It's okay. I'm like Stewart, I don't love it, but at least it's the correct length that suits you."

"Yeah, the length is good. That first one gave me the look of being that 'Highlander' guy from TV—just needed a sword." John laughed and Dave joined in since he'd been thinking the same exact thing. Just then Stewart was back with a leather three quarter length jacket.

"This leather jacket is more tailored. Has three inside pockets, double breasted closure, double stitching, rain repellant and comes with matching leather gloves. How does this feel?"

"Nice." John gave Stewart a sly grin before adding, "you had me at matching gloves."

When Stewart got the joke the three of them started laughing. There went another two grand.

oOo

Lorne had stayed back sizing up what in the hell had just happened between Dr. McKay and Ardis. He'd been in the Ancient facility the whole time and surely someone would have let him know if McKay went missing or was replaced by a pod person. This was not the McKay he knew. The McKay he knew would not let a charged ZPM out of his hands for a share of crops.

Lorne raised his P-90 and pointed it at McKay. "Alright, who are you? Teyla, Ronon, move away." At Lorne's words Teyla and Ronon moved in to guard Rodney instead of stepping away as ordered.

"Colonel, what is wrong? Are you all right?" Teyla inquired of her team leader who was pointing his gun at her and her teammates. She pondered whether the heat had caused this confusion or had caused a change in her team leader's mental status.

"Oh I'm just fine Teyla but that's not McKay."

Rodney's eyes went wide seeing his team leader point his gun at him and accuse him of not being him.

"I assure you Colonel you are mistaken. I have been with Dr. McKay the whole time."

Rodney peered between Teyla and Ronon's shoulder. "Easy Major, I'm still me. Now please point that somewhere else, preferably not at us." He squeaked out. "I'll explain, please." Lorne lowered his aim but kept the situation under his control. "This facility here is one of five just like it. According to the data base two of the four planets are uninhabited. The other two are. We have a 50/50 chance of getting ourselves two fully charged ZedPM's. And, we can take our depleted ones to be recharged. The information I'm downloading are the schematics to the drawer. Zelenka and I might be able to write a program that will recharge the ZedPM's faster then five thousand years. If we can do that, Atlantis will always have a full compliment to power the city and Earth can too. No more waiting on the Daedalus to bring us home or supplies. They'll be able to send them through the gate. I swear Major, it's me. Dr. Rodney McKay."

Colonel Lorne allowed his stance to relax. It sounded like McKay. He talked just as fast as McKay and had used a single breath in his explanation. Lorne clipped his P-90 back into place on his vest. Moving closer to his team Teyla and Ronon parted. Lorne clamped his hand down on McKay's shoulder which caused Rodney to tense and bite his lip, "for the last time, it's Colonel! Not Major. Get it right McKay. And good work."

"Thanks." Rodney paused a moment getting up his courage. "That…that still doesn't excuse you from pointing your weapon at me." Rodney hissed.

"I'm sorry about that. I've just never known you to give up a fully charged ZPM before."

"Yes, well…"

Lorne cut Rodney off. He didn't need to hear another long, although not winded, explanation. "How long before the download is complete and you have the door reworked? Atlantis should be checking in soon."

"Half hour on the door. Maybe two, three hours more on the download. Do you think you could ask Woolsey to send a jumper for us?"

oOo

John refused to take a nap after his shopping outing. Reminding his brother, yet again, he was not a child. He didn't think if he slept now, he would sleep later. "Dave I need some tools." John was in the process of working his new alarm clock out of the box. John had the box held between his knees, but the Styrofoam packing was making it doubly difficult with one hand. David looked on watching his brother struggle. He wasn't about to help unless John asked specifically. Not giving up, John ultimately freed had the clock of its packaging. "Looks like I need a phillips screwdriver; on the medium to small size."

"I think Jerry keeps a set of tools in the kitchen. Be right back."

"No hurray I still have to get the other one out of the damn package." David snorted as he walked away towards the kitchen. John drilled him in the back with an evil glare that turned into a snort of his own. _If I wasn't so damn stubborn_. By the time David returned, John had both alarm clocks sitting on the table. "Looks simple enough: two screws on the back, one on each side, none on the face. Dave would you hand me the small phillips?"

David handed over the screwdriver wondering how John was going to remove the screws one-handed. Everytime John got the screwdriver in place and applied pressure the clock moved back with the force. When that didn't work, John tried a new approach. John pulled the clock closer trying to use his left fingers to hold it in place but all that did was put stress on his injured shoulder causing him to wince in pain and mumble a curse.

After watching John struggle for several long minutes David had had just about all he could take. "For God's sake John would it kill you to ask for help?" David yelled.

John's head snapped up at the outburst. "I can…" _Do it_, John wanted to yell back. He faced off with his brother giving his situation considerable thought. He needed to leverage the clock against something so he could turn the screws. Swallowing his damn pride, "I…could use your help Dave. Would you mind holding the clock steady while I take out the screws?"

"Sure." There was no need to make his brother feel any worse then he already did. David took hold of the clock keeping it from moving away when John removed the screws. Once all the screws were out of both units David pulled the casings away and swapped them. He continued to hold the clocks while John screwed all the screws back in.

"Thanks." David was already repackaging the other clock. "I'll ah…I'll just take this upstairs. Be back in a few minutes." John gathered up the instructions for the clock tucking them into his sling. Gathering the clock and cord he headed for his room.

John slammed his bedroom door a little harder than he intended too. Frustrated that he couldn't do a simple little task as swapping out clock casings. The plug in behind the nightstand was easy to get at. _Thank God for small favors. _He unplugged the old clock and plugged in the new. John pulled out the instruction manual, _God I hope it doesn't take two hands to set this thing._ Setting the clock was a matter of toggling the switch on the back and pressing a button until the correct time showed. Setting the alarms were just as simple: he just moved the toggle into either the alarm 1 position or alarm 2 position before setting the desired times. Maybe later he would fiddle with the radio. No more waking up thinking it was night when it was morning. His 24 hour display would keep his days and nights straight.

There was a knock at his door so John opened the nightstand drawer depositing the instructions for future reference. As he crossed his bedroom floor he tried to mask his feelings of utter helplessness and uselessness. John figured his brother was here to make sure he hadn't destroyed the guest room.

John opened his door without saying anything stepping back allowing his brother to enter.

"I got this for you. Hope you like it." David said handing over a medium sized gift bag.

"What is it?"

"Open and see for yourself. I promise it won't bite."

John took the heavy bag over to his bed where he had plenty of room and a soft surface incase the item was breakable. Reaching inside John pulled out a thick book. Once it was on his bed he examined it further discovering it was a photo album. Puzzled, John turned to his brother. "Thanks. But…"

"I thought you could put your photographs in it. The front part holds 4x6 prints while there is a section in the back that holds 5x7 prints. There's also room to the side of each picture where you can write in details: dates, places, people. And the color suited you."

John relaxed not realizing just how tense he was. "Yeah…black is my color. Would you help me with it? I don't think I can manage on my own getting the pictures in there one handed." The request for help rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself.

"I'd be glad to help. And when we're done with that maybe I could help you put your clothes in the dresser."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a relief to be back home. Atlantis always maintained a comfortable 72 degrees. The team had caught a lift home in a jumper, had already had their post mission medical checks and now sat around the large conference room table waiting to give Mr. Woolsey their reports.

"Colonel, Teyla, did we manage a trade agreement with these people?"

Lorne nodded for Teyla to begin. She had done the work it was only fair that she be praised for her success. "We did Mr. Woolsey. Ardis is willing to give us one-third of his crops in exchange for Mylar reflective blankets. Their planet has two suns and can get quite hot. Colonel Lorne and Ronon used our blankets to cover the windows of the hut they offered us upon arriving. It reduced the temperature in the hut considerably. Colonel Lorne assured me that the blankets could be easily obtained."

"I'd say anywhere else in this galaxy twenty degrees wasn't much of a difference, but on M7B-349…like Teyla said, it made a considerable change."

"Thank you Dr. McKay for that insight. And to answer your question Teyla, the blankets are easy to get. In your report please include the number required and I'll get them shipped from Earth. Now what did you find at the ruins?"

"I have a list of four planets where the Ancients carried out the same experiment. We have a fifty percent chance of gaining two fully charged ZedPM's. Two of the planets, according to the data base from M7B-349 are uninhabited: G2X-444 and P8C-626. We need to schedule a mission there as soon as possible. Along with the other two inhabited planets: R9G-711 and M1R-098. I had Radek run them through the Atlantis data base during my post-mission check. He got the same information. We should check out all four planets and soon. I've downloaded the schematics to the recharging drawer. I'll be cross referencing the information to see if Atlantis has a drawer that we just haven't found. On M7B-349 it was concealed in a wall. If those two planets turn out to be unoccupied I'd like to remove one of the drawers and bring it here for further study. Who knows, maybe I can figure out a way to hook it up here."

"Colonel Lorne, please make the necessary arrangements. It seems odd that the Ancients would put a shielding system on five planets. What were the Ancients using the facility for?" Richard Woolsey inquired.

McKay typed a few more key-strokes before answering. "It appears they were conducting solar experiments. M7B-349 had two suns: that's a lot of solar power. I'd say the shield could be used to protect them from the heat as much as protect them from the Wraith. But since they've lived without for all these years, they seem to have acclimated well. Saving the ZedPM for just when the Wraith attack will use less power."

"What about the four planets we still need to investigate? Are the teams going to encounter the same heat as we did?" Colonel Lorne asked.

"No. From what information the Ancients left, the other four have single suns. One planetary facility has a high latitude which means more daylight hours. Another planet has an axial tilt which keeps it closets to the sun. What we call on Earth a summer solstice. Only on this planet it lasts much longer than just the summer. I found similar notations on the other two. It will take me a few days to read through their experiments to see if their research is viable. I'm guessing that whatever work they were doing they didn't want the Wraith to interrupt. But I'm more concerned that we check out these planets. And soon."

"I understand your impatience Doctor. Rest assured we will investigate. Having access to a ZPM recharging station is high priority."

oOo

David had some work he absolutely had to get done so he went to his office. Helping John put his photographs into the album was a look into John's past. A past he knew nothing about but wanted John to tell him about someday. Today was not that day. However, John did tell him who a few of the people were and why they were important to him. When David left John's room, John was finishing up putting the rest of his clothes in the dresser.

As David worked away on yet another two proposals a thought kept appearing in his head. He'd been thinking about it off and on over the last month. Checking the time, it was late, but not too late. John might still be awake so David gathered up his work. Heading for the stairs he noticed the TV and lights were on in the den meaning someone was in there. _John must have decided that watching TV would keep him awake longer. _Stepping into the den he saw John's feet up on the ottoman. "John I was wondering if you could look at these proposals for me." He said entering the den. His brother was sitting in a leather chair facing the TV. As David neared he got his answer why John hadn't responded to his query.

John's head was tilted back; eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar sound asleep. Shaking his head at the sight, David tossed the business proposals onto the ottoman then pulled a throw from the bookcase drawer and carefully laid it over his brother. John stirred a little but settled back down rather quickly, never waking up. David shut the TV off, dimmed the den's lighting and went to bed.

John was in his own bed when David woke early the next morning for work. He'd made it a practice to check in on him as he walked past. Claire had his breakfast waiting for him. When he finished David headed to his office to pack his briefcase. He couldn't find the proposals at first then remembered he was going to ask John about them.

Heading to the den he found the proposals where he'd left them, on the ottoman. Only now their outer jacket had writing on it. In bold lettering a 'NO' was written on one folder and a 'YES' was written on the other. David noted the names of the company's and realized that that's what he had thought too.

Arriving at work, "Louise, I need a consultant's fee check for $500 made out to John Sheppard. You can reference Western Technology's & Global-Assets for the first one and Birmingham Mfg. & Wallace and Sons for the second. Louise, I also need a cell phone for my brother. Set it up on an individual billing and have the bills mailed to the house. Have those ready to go by tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Sheppard. And the phone, any special features?"

"Just like mine but in black."

"Very good."

David couldn't help but think about the proposals and John. When John arrived a month ago he'd had asked 'what am I going to do?'. And David never answered that question. He'd thought about it off and on, but never answered his brother. How do you even answer a question like that to someone who is still somewhat of a stranger to you? John had been by to talk on three occasions. One of those was after the wake. Granted each visit was getting better. These last four weeks they did things as brothers, had fun but the talking was still in the safe topics: weather, therapy, sports, movies, dining out. Neither Sheppard liked to talk, but John had talked a little about his friends. Nothing was talked about long term yet, no expectations of the future.

David knew that John wanted nothing of the business, the house or the money. He'd signed whatever papers David set in front of him. But that was after their father's funeral when John was still in the Air Force. Circumstances were different now. Would John want to be involved in the business now? Would he be okay with consulting on a case-to-case basis? Would he find a different job elsewhere? Would he move out once his therapy was over? These were topics still taboo for general conversations with John.

It was nice, very nice having John living in the house. Seeing him each day and exchanging news about the company or his therapy sessions was just the beginning. Even their arguments and name calling during their shopping trip brought them back together as siblings.

David would just have to gauge John's response when he gave him his consulting fee check.

John entered the dining room wearing the tan chinos and light blue shirt he had purchased over the weekend. The right sleeve was turned up to mid-forearm giving that casual laidback look that John personified. The tan Prada dress boots completed his new civilian look. David was caught doing a double take. He was used to seeing his brother in black t-shirts and sweatpants. This look suited him well.

"What?"

David schooled his face and acted like nothing had changed. John could be overly critical with himself at times when trying new things. So instead David asked, "how was your session with Dr. Breslowe today?" This was a safer topic to begin conversation over dinner with.

"Fine. Tiring." John sat down across from his little brother at the table. "Do you remember me telling you about that woman who interrupted my first exam with Artie?"

"Yes, the one whose son's shoulder was dislocated, right?"

"That's them. Well Artie passed along an invitation. They want me to come watch their son's football game on Friday night. I guess he's doing rather well and hasn't had his shoulder ripped out since. What do you think?"

"I think you should go. Getting out and meeting people would be good for you."

"I get out…when I'm not dead tired on my feet that is. Anyway, after Artie gets done with me I'm lucky to find the back seat of the car. You know that." John paused for a moment. "I was kind of hoping you'd want to go with me. It's at Jefferson."

"Our Jefferson? Thomas Jefferson, that Jefferson." David squeaked out.

"Seems Frank, the kid I helped with blocking, well anyway, seems when Frank showed off his new move one of the coaches recognized it. All Frank could remember was my first name. Turns out the coach showed him my high school year book photo and well…the rest you know. So how about it? Go with me to the game Friday night? Could be fun."

"Sure, why not. Today's high schoolers are tomorrow's interns."

Claire brought in dessert to them, a beautiful apple pie ala mode. David surmised this was as good a time as any to present John with his consultation check. They'd had a good talk over dinner thus far. David slid the white envelope across the table to his brother.

John eyed David curiously. "What's this?"

"Your first consultation check."

"Consultation?" John opened it up removing the $500 check that was enclosed. "Five hundred dollars." David was shaking his head 'yes'. "I can't… I won't take your money Dave. I already told you that."

"Sure you can. And this is the _'company's'_ money, not mine. We pay $250 for each consult. You steered us twice in the right direction which over time will net millions for Sheppard Industries. You deserve it John fair and square."

John looked at the check then at his brother across from him then back to the check. His inner devil and angel had battled between refusal and acceptance. Acceptance won, "okay."

David smiled back. He'd planned to ask John about consulting more and maybe taking a job within the company, but his brother's reaction to the small check told him this wasn't the right time. He dipped into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone he promised to bring home sliding that across the table as well.

oOo

"Coles' team is checking out R9G-711. According to the data base this planet is inhabited and so is the one Miller's team is checking; M1R-098. I've scheduled Jacobs' team and mine to cover the two remaining uninhabited worlds: G2X-444 and P8C-626 respectively."

"Does each team have an ATA gene holder?"

"Yes they do. I've also explained to the best of my ability how to gain access should they find the Ancient doorway. McKay suggests that any team who finds the Ancient lab call back in. He has teams on stand-by and has given them precise instructions on what to do."

"Thank you Colonel. Let's schedule departure for tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

Forty-eight hours later the four Atlantis teams were being praised for their hard work and perseverance. Coles' team, which was sent to make nice with the inhabitants found no such people. They found Ancient ruins about three miles from the gate. Dr. Millner, the teams ATA gene carrier, found and opened the door to the Ancient lab. As per McKay's instructions, Zelenka and two other scientists joined Cole retrieving a fully charged ZPM.

Miller's team found the inhabitants of their assigned world. Brokering a look at the ruins was all they could manage for the time being. Promises were made to return…for Dr. McKay to return and initiate the shield program.

Jacobs' planet was to be uninhabited but upon exiting the stargate they were greeted with suspicion. Turns out, this planet was being colonized by refugees from other worlds. Jacobs also made a promise to return with McKay to activate the shield program.

When McKay stepped on P8C-626, which was to be an unpopulated planet, he frowned. After Teyla brokered a deal, Lorne's team was led to the ruins where again Lorne had to think open real hard. It took McKay twice as long to set up the program because the villagers kept asking questions.

"One ZedPM is all we got. One." Rodney huffed out as he sat down spilling his coffee in the process.

"Look at it this way Doc; we could have ended up with none."

"Yes Colonel Glass-is-half-full you're right. But we really could use two more."

Evan leaned back in his chair to whisper, "at least he got the 'Colonel' part right this time."

Woolsey twisted his lips in acknowledgement, "Dr. McKay, what progress have you made in terms of recharging the ZPM's faster?" Woolsey queried.

"None yet. I have Zelenka testing the ZedPM that Coles' team brought back. I still have to go to G2X-444 and get their shield operational. I've already completed M1R-098. When Zelenka is done I'll have him start on the program. I have something else in mind for R9G-711. Since this is the only planet void of life, I want to rewire the DHD to keep squatters from going to that planet. It's the only one we can use to recharge a ZedPM. At least until I can figure out whether or not we can remove the drawer and install it here on Atlantis. And if I know you, as soon as one person steps foot on that planet, we'll have to give up the recharge program to initiate shields."

"Is that even possible?"

"For someone like me, yes. It'll just take time. And we should act fast if we're going to do this. There is one drawback. Small really. Hardly worth mentioning."

"If it's hardly worth mentioning McKay, why'd you mention it?"

"Because Colonel," McKay drew out his title. "While I'm reconfiguring the DHD, we won't be able to gate out, or for that matter, for anyone to gate in. We'll be completely cut off until I finish."

Teyla chimed in now. "For how long Rodney?"

"I've never done this before. It could be days, weeks maybe."

Woolsey pursed his lips in contemplation. "I want your proposal as soon as possible Doctor. I'll decide after I have a chance to study it… I don't like my people being out of contact. Excuse me, please." Woolsey tapped his ear and listened. "Have Col. Caldwell beam down, ask him to join us in the conference room. As you might guess, the Daedalus just arrived." Just then one of the doors opened. "Come in Colonel, excellent timing."

"Mr. Woolsey, Colonel." Lorne stood immediately as the senior officer entered. "I believe I have something that belongs to you Colonel Lorne. General O'Neill sent you some 'hardware'. If I may?" Woolsey gave his nod to proceed. Colonel Steven Caldwell positioned himself in front of Colonel Lorne doing the honor of pinning his 'eagles' onto his collar. "They look real nice on you Colonel. Congratulations. Teyla if you would."

"Would what, Colonel Caldwell?"

"It's customary to seal a promotion with a kiss for good luck. Some esoteric military thing, just give Lorne a quick peck on the cheek. I'm sure Kanaan would understand being tradition and all." McKay advised.

"I was not aware of this custom. Very well then. Colonel?" Teyla inclined her head seeking Lorne's permission.

Evan nodded and the kiss was rendered. "Thank you Teyla."

"You are welcome Colonel Lorne."

"Colonel Caldwell how long can the Daedalus stay? We find ourselves in your need." Woolsey led into the discussion regarding R9G-711.

oOo

The week flew by. Well as least for John it did. David came home early to change into more appropriate clothes for a high school football game. John was in his room changing too. At least that was what David thought. Knocking on the door to his brother's room got him no response. Opening the door and poking his head around found John in his boxers staring at his closet with one hand on his hip. The other held safely against his middle without a sling.

"John?"

John turned his head towards the sound. "I don't have anything to wear," he growled. Which wasn't true after last weeks twenty thousand dollar shopping spree. "Changed my mind, I'm not going." When John went to games it was in comfortable worn jeans, t-shirts or sweatshirts. Now he was being invited back to his alma mater by a well-to-do family. He didn't want to embarrass them, David or himself. Everything in his closet looked too GQ to wear to a high school football game.

"You're going, now stop acting like a spoiled brat." David chastised as he moved across the room to John's closet. He pulled out the black jeans, casual white shirt and the black Prada boots. Laying the items on the bed he told his brother to get dressed. "We leave in 15 minutes."

John looked at what his brother was wearing: blue jeans, collared shirt with coordinating sweater. It was similar to the clothes Dave picked out for him without the added sweater. John wanted to argue; David had sounded and acted just like his father. The urge to rebel was foremost on John's tongue. Instead he mumbled a quiet, "thanks" which David almost missed.

oOo

"John you came! Franco Jr. will be so pleased." Mrs. Dellifonté shouted. She was dressed in elegant black sweatpants with matching black jacket with red piping. She was adorned in a t-shirt in school colors; black and red with a booster button of her son's face. "John, I'd like you to meet my husband, Franco."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." John held out his hand.

Franco took it, "nice to finally meet you John. You're all Pattie and Franco Jr. seem to talk about lately. My wife was really embarrassed about barging in on your therapy session with Dr. Breslowe. She usually has more etiquette than that but I think seeing that Franco's arm had dislocated again, well she forgot her manners. So please accept my sincere apology. And thank you, by the way, for teaching my son how to block without getting hurt. I was afraid I'd have to pull him from the sport after so many injuries, but he loves football. I didn't want to be the father that broke his child's heart."

"It was my pleasure. Frank seemed like he loved the game as much as I do. Oh…speaking of manners; let me introduce you to my brother. David, this is Mr. and Mrs. Dellifonté."

David smiled at the couple. But Mrs. Dellifonté was first to speak. "David, I didn't know you had a brother. It's nice to see you again."

"Ah…you guys know each other?" If John's voice sounded like he was in shock, it was because he was.

"John you never said their last name. It was always 'the woman this' or 'Frank that'. Mr. Dellifonté is on the Board of Directors and Pattie here makes the most wonderful chocolate cake you ever sank your teeth in."

John was almost at a loss for words. "Then I hope one day I'll get to try it."

Somehow John ended up sitting between Franco Sr. and Pattie with David on the other side of Pattie. John felt like he was playing twenty questions instead of watching a football game. How'd you hurt your arm, turned into what branch of the service, how long had he stayed in, what aircraft had he flown, was he going to work at Sheppard Industries, did he have a girlfriend and a host of other questions. At half time David thought his brother looked a little cold although John would never admit it if he were. Slipping away David returned with drinks and a black football hoodie that zipped up the front for John. It was oversized and allowed David to put it over the arm already in its sling instead of having to remove the sling. The fall night Virginia evening air had turned cool.

Jefferson won by a hard earned two points in the final seconds of the game. The stands emptied leaving lingering parents to congratulate their son's. Frank Jr. was no exception. He rushed up the stands to his parents who praised him.

John saw Pattie whisper something into Frank Junior's ear and the kid's eyes lit up like Christmas morning. "You came!" He shouted and immediately left his parents side to make his way over to where John and David stood. Frank held out his hand, he really wanted to hug John but could tell that John's shoulder was still in a sling under the Viking hoodie. "Thank you Mr. Sheppard for coming to my game."

"You're welcome Frank, and its John, remember. You did great tonight. Especially that play in the third quarter. That's what won the game for you tonight. I told you, keeping your head up was the key. I'm really proud of you. Oh and Frank, this here is my brother David which you may or may not know already."

"We've met, nice to see you again Mr. Sheppard." Turning back to John, "do you think you could come next week? We play John Marshall for the city championship. We both have one loss."

Frank was all smiles and enthusiasm. "I'd like that very much. John Marshall was our adversary back when I played too. I wouldn't mind seeing them get beat. You are going to beat them right?"

"Oh yes Sir."

"Good. Then I'll see you next week." John ruffled Frank's hair as he bounded back to his parents. "You don't mind do you?" John asked Dave as an after thought.

"As long as I don't have to sit next to Pattie. I feel like I poured out my whole life story."

John started laughing, "then you should try sitting between them. When did she have time to talk to you?"

"Excuse me, John Sheppard?" A man about the same age as John asked. He was wearing Viking red and black. He'd been scanning the stands until he found Franco Jr. talking to a dark haired man.

"That would be me." John raised his good hand.

"I'm Coach Hudson. I coach the defensive line." Hudson stepped a little closer.

Hudson rang some bells for John but he was having trouble putting it in context. On Atlantis he had a Sergeant Hudson but wrong ethnic background. Then the light turned on. Coach Hudson had been holding out his hand and was about to pull it back when John grabbed it. "Sorry. You wouldn't happen to be Ernie Hudson would you? Ornery Ernie who played football for John Marshall who sacked me at least a dozen times in the championship game. Are you that Hudson?"

Coach Hudson looked amused. "One in the same I'm afraid. When Franco pulled that move in practice a few weeks back it had me thinking where I'd seen that before. Took me a few days to find you in the year book. And it was only three sacks. You didn't take over quarterbacking until the fourth quarter when Azzetti got hurt. I thought for sure Marshall was going to win then. Why you weren't the QB in the first place… Well, that's old news. I just wanted to give you my thanks. Frank is an excellent player. I'd hate to lose him. He's a lot like you were on the field if I remember correctly; he rallies the team together, puts in extra practice time, and helps the other players. I just thought you'd like know that. And good seeing you again Sheppard."

"Good seeing you too Ernie. Keep up the good work with the kids. I hope you'll cheer for Jefferson next week."

oOo

The Daedalus was in orbit around R9G-711 while McKay reworked the DHD down below surrounded by a team of Daedalus Marines. Not knowing how long this would take, it was agreed that Colonel Lorne should remain on Atlantis. Teyla also stayed; she didn't want to be away from her son for an undetermined amount of time.

Ronon opted to tag along, but no one knew why. It wasn't like McKay and Ronon had anything in common—well besides eating. Ronon made himself a nice little camp nestled at the base of a nyssa tree. He hunted to keep his skills in tact though the Daedalus mess hall was just an Asgard beam away. A couple of times McKay worked long into the night until Ronon made him quit. Feeding him stew he'd made from the days hunt before making him sleep. Ronon offered up the soft pallet of brush and leaves he'd originally made for himself when he set up camp days ago. After Rodney balked, like normal, complaining of how bad his back would be, he slept. Ronon kept watch over him.

It had already been over a week. McKay was now two days into his second week reconfiguring the DHD to only accept a dial in from Atlantis.

"_Dr. McKay report."_

"I'm working! Report that." His response was muffled to those around him on security duty.

There was a huff of impatience before Caldwell spoke again. _"Doctor, we're picking up an unidentified ship on the outer reaches of our sensors. Its trajectory puts it coming our way. Now, how much longer?"_

Rodney wiggled his way out from the inside guts of the DHD and sat up. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? I'm not military you know. We scientists speak in plain English or sometimes Czech." Not closing the connection with Caldwell, nor answering his question, Rodney yelled, "Ronon! Get your ass over here. Trouble."

"What is it?" Ronon's sharp eyes scanned the terrain. The four Daedalus' SO's tensed and scanned the tree lines as well.

"We need to go up to the Daedalus while I check their scans. They claim they got a ship heading this way. You! Marine guy, don't touch anything. I know exactly where everything is so I'll know if you move it. Well…aren't you going to beam us up? Hello, wasting valuable time here."

A white flash engulfed the two Lanteans depositing them on the bridge of the Daedalus.

"Bout time. You—move." McKay displaced the Daedalus tech then put the Daedalus' sensors through their paces and back again. The ship, and clearly it was a ship, was on the outer reaches of the long range sensors. Rodney got enough information to be concerned. His face was almost white.

For the last twenty minutes Ronon found a hole in the wall and watched. He watched McKay very closely so that when his teammate turned white as a phasma he was there nudging him. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered soft and low, so much out of character for a man of Ronon's size. Most people might think it impossible for a man like Ronon to speak so softly.

Rodney was thankful that Ronon was there. His presence made him feel not quite so alone here. He was also glad for Ronon's size too, which was currently blocking the crew's view of him while he pulled himself back together.

Whispering back, "yeah, but we're screwed."

Ronon's quick wit threw McKay off balance. "When are we not?"

"So true my behemoth friend, so true. Okay, now for the 'how screwed are we' speech." Rodney cleared his throat, took a few deep cleansing breaths while Ronon stepped back taking up his previous position as wall-flower. "Do you want the bad news or the **bad** news first?"

Caldwell didn't like the sound of that at all. "Just get on with it, Doctor."

"Okay, the bad news then. It's a ship. If it stays on its current course it will pass through this sector here." Rodney had pulled up a star chart and was pointing.

"What's that blinking planet there?" Caldwell asked from his command chair.

"That…that would be Atlantis."

"Alright so that was the **bad** news I take it."

"No, that was the bad news. The **bad** news is that the ship is Asuran and not alone. At my guess, with what systems I have to work with here, I'd say at least four or five ships are all headed towards Atlantis."

Caldwell was out of his chair and in McKay's space within two steps. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said, with the systems I have… Yes, I'm sure. You need to inform Atlantis, have Zelenka run a long range scan to confirm, but yes I'm sure."

"How long before they reach Atlantis?"

"Zelenka will have to tell you that. The Daedalus is not equipped with the right program and I don't have time to write it. I have a DHD to finish reconfiguring. That is going to take at least another 24 hours."

"Can you tell if they know we're here?"

"Again, I don't think so. They haven't made any course changes that I can detect. You really need to talk to somebody and get these systems upgraded. They're obsolete. Now beam us back down. Advise them that I should be ready for a test dial in sometime late tomorrow."

oOo

phasma = ghost is Latin. I'm using it as a Satedan word.

oOo

The championship game was just as nail biting as last weeks but Jefferson had gained the lead in the first quarter with two interceptions and never looked back. Coach Cotton came up into the stands after the game to talk and thank John. Seems not only had Frank Jr. been talking him up, but so had Coach Hudson.

The following week David had VIP tickets for the Theater Virginia which was the local community playhouse. David didn't tell John what play they were seeing for fear John would back out. Again, David picked out what John was to wear from his closet. Both men dressed in their black suits. During the drive to the theater David explained to John that three of his employees were in tonight's play: Roger from legal, Michael from maintenance and LeAnn from the mailroom. Parking ended up being a block away. As they neared the theater there was a line forming down the sidewalk. Since David held VIP tickets there was no need to stand in line. Walking up to the theater doors David flashed his tickets and they were allowed in. John followed his baby brother to their seats which turned out to be balcony box seating. Four spacious seats set in two rows. Each row had plenty of leg room. John didn't have to fear having his shoulder hit. At the door he was handed tonight's program.

Sitting down John took a look at the program in his hand. "Beauty and the Beast?" He exclaimed in minor shock.

"Yes. You'll love it. LeAnn, who sorts mail in our mailroom, has the lead role as Belle. Mike from building maintenance is Lumiere the candlestick guy and Roger from legal is one of the wolves in Act IV or V."

John had twenty minutes until curtain. He used that time to read through the list of actors, actresses and behind the scenes personnel seeing if he recognized any of the names from his school days. When he got to the back page where it listed all the local sponsors John was taken aback. There in black and white was his brother's company: Sheppard Industries, listed first as a major contributor. John was just about to ask his brother what he sponsored when the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. _Maybe at intermission, _John thought.

It wasn't until the drive home that John got his chance to ask the plaguing question he'd had all evening. At intermission David was introducing John to several people. Most were employees of Sheppard Industries, but there were a few business acquaintances too. David knew their names including their spouses. One family brought their kids and to John's surprise his brother greeted them by their names as well.

This whole night was a lot for John to process. John remembered back when his scout troop was selling popcorn to raise money and his father turned him down. _"I don't like popcorn so why would I buy it?"_ He father told him. Anthony's father couldn't have popcorn due to some medical condition, but that didn't stop Anthony's dad from buying a whole case from his son. The second time John wanted his fathers help was in junior high school. He asked his father to buy new baseball equipment for the school. John also told his dad that the school would put up a banner on the outfield fence with his company's name on it. John had hoped that would be enough incentive to loosen the purse strings his father held tightly. Of course his father told him no without even trying to come up with a reason why. After that John never asked his father for anything.

"I had a real good time tonight." John started the conversation with.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you wouldn't like it since it was more a kid's play."

"If you had looked around, you would have seen there were more adults than kid's there tonight. So what did your company sponsor? I saw your name on the back of the program."

"Sponsor? Oh…the playhouse needed money so they could build sets, pay utilities…that sort of stuff. The company donates 100 thousand dollars a year."

_A 100K a year? Dad would never have gone for that. Dad wouldn't even buy popcorn from his own son._ "Ah…how long have you been doing this?" John wondered out loud.

"Three years now I think." David answered without reservation. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. SI also makes a donation to the Richmond Symphony so if you ever want to go just let me know. I'll get us tickets." David began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

David did his best to compose himself. "I had a hard enough time just getting you to pick out a suit. A picture of you buying a tux just flashed through my mind."

"Are we home yet?" John whined before turning to his brother with a wide grin only to see his brother grinning back just as wide.

oOo

Through trial and error it took McKay three additional days before he had the DHD working to accept only dial-ins from Atlantis. The Daedalus kept close watch on the Asuran ships, while Ronon Dex kept close watch over his teammate. When McKay was ready to test the gate, Lorne deployed six other gate teams plus had the Alpha site dial R9G-711 at pre-arranged times; each confirmed no lock on the gate.

One issue was resolved, millions to go.

Lorne requested that McKay return on the Daedalus which was just asinine since he finished working on the gate and could just dial out. But Lorne knew the minute McKay got back to Atlantis; he'd start in on another project. McKay needed to rest and the flight home was a perfect solution. Caldwell used some lame excuse about a broken control board that needed fixed. McKay had it repaired in under five minutes but since they had already jumped into hyper space, McKay was stuck on board.

Ronon saw to it that McKay slept the whole ten hour flight back.

According to the Czech the Asuran armada would reach them in four to five months. After calculating the distance and time it appeared the Asuran fleet did not have the use of ZPM's to power their ships. Had the Daedalus not been orbiting R9G-711 they may not have had the time needed to work out a plan. Long range sensor sweeps took a lot of ZPM power. Power the city couldn't afford to lose on a daily, weekly or monthly basis. Long range sensors were only used when a known threat was in a known sector of space. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case soon.

Planning had been the name of the game since the Asuran ships had been detected. With only one fully charged ZPM it was now up to McKay and Zelenka to find a way to speed the recharging process from five thousand years to days or weeks. Preferably days. One ZPM was no match for even one Aurora class Ancient Replicator ship. With a confirmed seven ships on the way a briefing was called to discuss alternate plans.

Several conversations were going on around the large conference room simultaneously. They actually had been at it for several hours now. Words overlapped, questions were tossed out, ideas shot down, laptops were fought over, all for the sake of coming up with a plausible, workable plan to save Atlantis.

The Daedalus had headed back to Earth. Its six week turn-around would bring them more supplies in case they had to evacuate. The large ship would have one more opportunity to supply Atlantis with what it needed before the Asuran ships appeared. By that time, hopefully the SGC would send the Apollo and the Odyssey if she were found, to Pegasus to help.

Lorne removed himself by setting back in his chair scanning each face and picking up on what that single person was saying at the time. A mentor once told him to listen—of course, the mentor meant McKay, but that advice held true now. In this room, to this group of people assembled here, the smartest of the smart, he listened. When Evan made a complete circle of the conference room table he spoke. "Why here?"

His soft, mellow tone was a shock to all the loud voices talking non-stop. "Pardon me?" Woolsey replied.

"Why here? Why this sector of space? Are they just passing through to somewhere else?"

The brainstorming session came to a complete halt; the room went quiet giving individual contemplation over the Colonel's simple question.

"I already thought of that. There is nothing of interest beyond Atlantis. I checked the data base for planets that might contain neutronium; you know the basic building material for Replicators, there are none. That leaves us as their point of interest." Rodney contributed.

"You're asking how did they find out we are here and not on Lantea?" Mr. Woolsey rephrased for clarity. Though he was looking at his Second-in-Command, one of the scientists offered up.

"Dr. Weir."

"No…no…no." Rodney shook his head in disagreement. "We changed the planet after Elizabeth was taken." McKay corrected. "This world was never on the list of planets we considered. Elizabeth couldn't possibly have known about this one."

"Not that Elizabeth, but the Replicator Elizabeth. She found us. So did the others. They used that Replicator machine to make bodies for themselves. What if…what if after they went through to the space gate one of them managed to send out a distress beacon or a message of some kind to their friends with our coordinates?"

For the second time in only minutes the room was stunned back into silence.

Colonel Lorne was the first to break the eerie silence. Leaning forward in his chair he rested his arms on the table, "Is that even possible? They stepped through the stargate into vacuum space."

All attention was directed on McKay, Zelenka and the other participating scientists waiting for the answer.

"Elizabeth did say they integrated with several types of technology while floating around in sub-space… Niam didn't freeze right away when we jettison him from the back of the jumper. So it could…no…no…if a signal was sent it would have had to be a sharp, compressed, single burst. No longer than a few seconds at best. Being such a short time frame I doubt that even a Replicator could have acted that fast in the vacuum of space to send out our gate address…"

Radek took a chance and spoke up a second time. "It wouldn't have had to be our address. Just the general area of space we're in."

"Could they be homing in on Atlantis' energy signal?" Lorne tossed out in the mix of all things going from bad to worse.

"I need time…we need time." Rodney waved his finger back and forth between Radek and himself. "As if I don't already have enough to do, you toss out the idea of a homing signal. Okay, everyone go away now. Let Zelenka and I figure this out." Rodney made a shooing motion with his hands. Radek was already typing away on is laptop leaning in to share bits of information with McKay. The two men were clueless as to their surroundings.

Zelenka was checking energy signals, communication bursts in sub-space and anything else he could think of back when Replicator Elizabeth and her band had invaded Atlantis's systems.

Rodney's head snapped up and found the room still full of people, which surprised him and yet it didn't. Snapping his fingers, "Lorne I need you to take a jumper through to Space Gate 253. Take Jumper One. I've just uploaded a scanning program you'll need. I need those results like five minutes ago. Why are you still sitting there?"

"What's so special about SG-253?"

Rodney's face froze in an instant. Thinking about Elizabeth floating in space like a chunk of ice made him go sick and pale. But thinking that Elizabeth might have betrayed them was worse. He had wanted to believe it was Elizabeth from the start. Then he wouldn't feel so bad about initiating the nanites to save her life. Rodney felt the brunt of his decision everyday. He tried to respond to Lorne's question but nothing came out. His lips moved, he could feel that, but no sound. He watched as Mr. Woolsey leaned closer to Lorne whispering into to his ear what Rodney couldn't force his lips to say.

"I… With your permission, Sir I'll take Jacobs' team with me. We'll be back with those scans as soon as possible."

"Permission granted Colonel."

oOo

John continued his daily three hour long sessions with Artie. His left shoulder was showing some improvement while the pain was receding some and not as overpowering all the time. Jerry continued to pick him up since he was too exhausted to drive himself home afterwards. There were days when he found himself lying in bed thinking about his current situation while the meds did their stuff.

Another few weeks passed by unnoticed and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. The Virginia weather took a steady dip into cool. It was finally time to break out the warmer jackets.

John's PT was still on track. Dr. Breslowe's three solid months of therapy, every single day, had been worth it. John was getting the use of his left shoulder back. But the best news was that the pain of moving his shoulder had mostly abated. He still needed to wear the sling as a precautionary measure; however, Artie promised there'd be the day he could stop. But John wasn't there yet.

"John do you have a few minutes to look these over?" David said coming into the den.

John was flipping back and forth between two football games. "Sure what is it?"

David handed over the four proposals to his brother. "More business proposals, what else. Seems this time of year more and more companies are seeking financial help. I have four for you to look at."

While David was talking, John opened the first proposal to their financial page. A minute on this page he was handing it back to his brother. "No on this one." Opening the next John spent about the same amount of time, a minute, before handing it back. "Maybe." The third and fourth followed the same quick scrutiny of John's eyes and his number oriented mind. "Okay, the 'maybe' is now a yes, but you'll have to anti-up a good chunk of capital. The third one is a yes and no on the last. Anything else? The games coming back on."

"How…" David began saying taking in the questioning look of his brother. "How do you do that so quickly? I pay a whole department of people to do what you just did in a matter of minutes and it takes them days if not weeks. And some of them still get it wrong."

"You know I've always been good with numbers. Their financial page tells me all I need to know. It's all in the numbers. Numbers don't lie unless someone wants them too. Do you want to watch the game with me? I made popcorn."

David stood there speechless. "John can we talk for a minute? A serious talk."

John turned the tube off and gave his brother his full attention. David eased himself into a nearby chair. "I don't know how you feel about being back here, living here in this house again, because Sheppard's just don't discuss that kind of stuff. What I do know is that for me, it's been great having you here. I've gotten to know my older brother again. And I like that. I like that very much."

"I like being here too. At first I wasn't so sure. But then after a few days I realized you were really trying this time. Not making any demands."

David's facial expression was one of comprehension. He had put forth an effort this time and knowing that John acknowledged it by staying was more than he could have hoped for. "Remember when you first got here you asked me 'what am I going to do now, Dave?'"

"Yeah. I remember. Not one of my more prouder moments, I must say. Having no career, no friends, and no home all within a matter of a few days I was pretty much in a daze. Coming here felt like I was crawling back home on my hands and knees begging to be forgiven."

"It wasn't like that at all. At least I didn't think of it like that. Anyway, I never answered you. I changed the subject if you recall, but I've given it a lot of thought. You and I…we're getting along pretty well don't you think?"

"Sure."

"What I was thinking was… I'd like you to come work for me." David held his hand up stopping John's automatic response mechanism. "Hear me out before you say anything. My company could really benefit from having someone with your talent and mastery of numbers. What you do with these business proposals is a great asset to the company. I know you want nothing to do with Dad's company, but it's not his company any longer. It's mine now."

"Dave."

"I'm not finished. Listen, why don't you come to the office with me one day and have a look around..."

"Dave."

"…I could set you up an office. You could work part time; choose your own hours…"

"David!" John shouted, drawing his brother from his dream tunnel vision. "I… I already turned down a desk job with the Air Force, remember? At the Pentagon for God's sake. If I wanted to shuffle papers all day I would have stayed in the Air Force and taken General O'Neill up on his offer. But I'm not cut out to be a paper jockey. I don't mind helping you out, but I don't think it's what I want to do for the rest of my life. Besides, Coach Cotton asked if I'd be interested in a coaching position at Jefferson. I told him I'd think about it." John saw the look of disappointment flash across his younger brother's face. So he added, "I just don't know what it is that I want to do. Right now I can't do much of anything until my shoulder is fixed. I'm putting all my concentration into my rehab right now. Can we just leave things the way they are."

"Sure. I'm sorry for bringing it up." David straightened the folders in his hand and rose. Without a backwards glance he left John to his football.

John saw the mental anguish and heartbreak that his refusal caused his brother. Dave was already at the door when John called out, "Dave…don't be…" But the door slammed shut before he could finish. His fisted hand came down hard on the leather arm. Tossing his head back, "way to go John! You really screwed things up now."

oOo

Rodney rushed into Woolsey's office. He'd run from his lab all the way to gate operations. Gasping out, "we have to purge Atlantis."

"I beg your pardon, did you say purge?"

"Yes."

Woolsey knew how large the Ancient data base was. They'd only been able to mine about one-third of it in six years. "Is this something that can be done rather easily?"

"Yes." "No."

Woolsey stood up from his desk eyeing Dr. Zelenka who stood a short distance behind Dr. McKay out of sight until he stood. "You don't agree?"

"Radek is being…"

"I am not. You know I am right. This cannot be done the way you want. It will take time and can only be done with…"

"No…no…no…it can be done. We just have to shut down all the systems in the right order."

Woolsey tried to pick up what the two scientists were arguing over, but it was difficult. "Gentleman! Please. Take a seat." Woolsey pointed to the lounge area chairs. Tapping his comm link, "Colonel Lorne report to my office immediately please."

Moments later Lorne was standing at the office door. "Sir."

"Come in Colonel, have a seat, seems we have a difference of opinion on how to handle our latest emergency."

"What emergency would that be? I'm dealing with several right now."

"Replicator ships…ring any bells?" Rodney sniped.

"I thought the Asuran ships were not scheduled to arrive for another three to four months."

"Dr. McKay, start from the beginning please. You'll get your chance Dr. Zelenka I promise." Richard Woolsey stated firmly.

All eyes turned to McKay. "Radek and I have been going over everything. And I mean everything: energy signatures, communications, sub-space anomalies, including the data you brought back from Space Gate 253. We found nothing out of the ordinary; nothing capable of drawing attention to us from the Replicators."

"That's good right?"

"No Colonel, not good. Just the opposite, real bad. Means someone else or something else gave our position away."

"Well, I've contacted the Travelers; Larrin assures me it wasn't any of them. I spoke to our prisoner again and had Dr. Keller do an in depth scan checking for more hidden transmitters. But Todd claims he's too weak to be broadcasting a signal. And I believe him. He'd broadcast to the Wraith and not the Replicators anyway. I've got teams out checking in with our trading partners but so far nothing. We still have a few more to check out."

"That Replicator armada is still on course for this sector of space. It just proves that something else is the cause. We've eliminated all outside sources in the last two weeks so that's something. I…" Radek cleared his throat just then. "…we turned our investigation from sub-space to focus on Atlantis. Your idea actually, Colonel. I found hidden in an obscure sub-sub-routine nanites. Replicator nanites. Seems when Replicator Elizabeth and her band of ascension wannabees invaded Atlantis' systems they left behind a few of their nanite friends. So we have to purge Atlantis' operating system including all Earth based systems."

"These nanites that are in the computer are what the Replicator ships are homing in on?"

"Yes."

"Huh, I got one right. So now you can purge this sub-sub-routine and they'll stop broadcasting our location, right."

"Not exactly. It's not that simple. You have to remember these nanites are mini-machines capable of moving from one system to another. If I were to focus on that one area, they'd just move to another. It'd be like playing 'follow the leader'. No, we have to purge everything. That's the only way to guarantee success."

Radek spoke up at this point. "I tell Rodney that Atlantis is not just some computer you can defrag. She is a sentient being."

"So how do you expect to proceed? We have just a little over three months before they get here." Richard Woolsey inquired.

"Which is good because we'll need every second of that according to my…our calculations. Defragging Atlantis's systems will take approximately that long to complete."

"Three months!" Woolsey and Lorne exclaimed at the same time.

"You have to realize that the city's operating system is massive. Gargantuan compared to ours. We need to start now if we want to finish before they get here. Then we need to move Atlantis to a new planet."

"Move?"

"Well yes, in three months time the Replicator ships will be too close. If…" Rodney corrected himself. "…when we manage to wipe the nanites it will be a bit obvious what we've done. They'll still search for us and eventually locate us. They'd be able to detect our cloak and our shield would not hold up under seven ships bombarding us. With one full ZedPM and the other at 67 percent we are sitting ducks if we stay. We need not to be here. We need to be elsewhere. Radek will continue to work on the recharging program. I will assist with the purging…"

Colonel Lorne held up his hand to stop McKay. "How? If I understand your plan McKay, Atlantis is going dark. None of her systems will be functioning for three months. What do you propose we do in the meantime?"

"I thought that was obvious. That's why I said 'we need to be elsewhere'."

"You…" Lorne rubbed the back of his neck, he was getting a headache. "You mean to abandon the city." It was a statement, not a question.

"Look, the holidays are coming up. Send everyone but a skeleton crew to Earth for three months or until this is done. The Daedalus won't be back for four weeks. We can use the Alpha site for a temporary base. Then when the Daedalus gets here we can have her ferry teams back and forth. Jumpers will be off limits; they need to be purged since Replicator Elizabeth first…well you know. So will the gate. We can't afford to be carrying anything electronic back and forth. We just have to leave all electronics here so they can be purged. I've already started on a program that can be intergraded with Atlantis's systems that will reach out to all connected computers. The ARG's will handle all the handheld equipment and games—of course, I'll have to vary the frequencies. I can use the computers at the Alpha site to complete the recharge program in that time. I just have to gate back to 711 and download the schematics again onto a clean computer."

"Dr. McKay I have to say I'm not thrilled with this ambitious plan." Richard began saying. "But we also don't have a defense against seven Replicator ships either. And moving Atlantis now won't solve our problem either. The logistics of this undertaking are…"

"Excuse, Mr. Woolsey, but Rodney has not yet got to the bad part." Radek informed.

"Bad part, what could possibly be worse?"

Radek continued, "as I say before, Atlantis is sentient being. A strong gene carrier is going to have to instruct Atlantis to shut down her systems one by one so they can be purged. Then instruct Atlantis to shut done herself. Then gene carrier will have to reinitialize Atlantis."

"We just have to be in her, right, to do that. She'll feel us and reactivate."

"No Colonel, when we came first time, Atlantis was just dormant. Conserving her power but she was…what is word…alive. This would be like resuscitating a heart that has stopped. See difference?" The Czech explained.

Woolsey stood and walked to the window overlooking the gate room from his office. "The more I hear about this course of action, the more I don't like it." Turning around, "Doctors, I need your full reports by tomorrow morning, including a list of strong ATA carriers. I'll have to inform the SGC we'll be out of contact for three months. Colonel, I need a full analysis of how the military will operate. I don't have to tell you this, this all hinges on the Daedalus being available to supply support for three months."

oOo

Three quarters of the expedition were evacuated back to Earth through the stargate just in time for the holiday season to begin. There was a mixture of emotions; most were glad to be going home and visiting family and friends. Yet they wondered if there would be an Atlantis to return too. With an armada of Replicator ships heading their way, the plan to wipe out the nanites infesting Atlantis by shutting her off, seemed like far too high a risk. This Thanksgiving would see a number of members giving special thanks.

Lorne asked for volunteers from the military, where as Dr. McKay selected from the civilian side to stay behind. Members with multiple skills sets and cross-training in multiple duty assignments played an integral part in the selection. ATA gene carriers with a high Chair Interface Aptitude level were in high demand. Dr. McKay caught himself on a regular basis wishing that Sheppard was back on Atlantis.

Between Radek and Rodney they devised in chronological order the shut-down sequence for Atlantis. First all Earth based technology had to be shut down and cleaned: computer banks, laptops, and data pads, digital cameras, electronic handheld games, electric razors and toothbrushes. Everything got hit with an ARG. Then each ATA gene member sat in the control chair for two hours at a time; purging the system of unwanted bits of one's and zero's and, of course, of any nanites before that system was turned off. Rodney started with the lowest rated CIA gene carrier to shut down the simple systems and worked his way up through the strongest rated CIA gene carriers for the more difficult and primary system shut downs. It was all a matter of balance. It was a tedious endeavor and most gene members had never sat in the control chair before. Between McKay and Zelenka they monitored the process with the utmost scrutiny.

oOo

Neither David nor John brought up the job offer or Sheppard Industries again. Not even in general 'how was your day' conversation. John remained focused on his therapy. The pain was subsiding more and more and for short periods of time he could actually use his left arm, but it tired rather quickly.

Thanksgiving had come and gone. It had been just the two of them. Claire had made an exceptional meal. David retired to his home office and John retired to the den to watch football. Claire, Jerry and even Rose saw the change between siblings. They didn't know what had happened. There hadn't been any shouting or yelling to cause a rift, but "sure as the day was new" Clair had said, something had changed. The brotherly camaraderie seemed to have vanished over the last few weeks.

oOo

Christmas was just a week away. The house had been decorated by a professional inside and out and the boss was having his annual executive holiday party here at the house. The office holiday party was to be the following night at a renowned up-scale restaurant. For tonight's party David had hired a catering company but Claire oversaw everything that went on in her kitchen. Guests began arriving a little past five. Cocktails were served from the bar in the den while hors d'oeuvres filled the formal dinning table for all to take part in while music, laughter and conversations spilled all around.

John did his duty as big brother; joining the party wearing his black suit with gray shirt and striped tie. The monk strap shoes completed his business look. David introduced him to all the executives along with their wives. The twelve members of the Board of Directors were also present. Giving John at least two people he knew at the party. Mrs. Dellifonté had even brought her special chocolate cake which John had Claire hide for him after sneaking a taste.

The party was a huge success. It also gave John the chance to watch his brother in his work environment as it were. John had yet to step foot inside Dave's downtown office. And after the fiasco five weeks ago in the den John was sure David didn't want him to either. David mingled, he made it a point to talk with each of his guests, he joked and even sang. It was a one-eighty from how John remembered his father had dealt with these parties when he was younger. Dave knew his executives and their families evident by his asking how they were doing by name. His father never showed any interest in personal stories. All his father cared about was the bottom line and profit.

One couple John had been introduced too had just found out their teenage daughter had cancer. A dream of hers was to ride a horse before she died. David told the couple to bring her anytime she was feeling up to it and he would personally take her riding. David explained they had an indoor arena and that weather would not be an issue. John sensed his brother was very genuine about the offer. Hell, he'd do it if David was busy.

"You look bored." Angela Durham said as she walked up to John who was standing off in a corner.

John refocused. He'd been watching his brother move about the room. "Sorry?"

"You're forgiven. I'm Angela. I'm Director of Human Resources. And don't be sorry, my husband is just as bored since he doesn't know anyone here either."

"Does it show that much?"

"Only if you know what to look for. And I do."

"How long have you worked for my brother, Angela?"

"Actually I've worked for Sheppard Industries for sixteen years now, but the last three have been the best." Angela stated with raised wine glass as if she had made a toast.

John reciprocated by tipping his bottle of beer. "Oh. Why's that?"

"Well…I mean no disrespect to your father, John, but he was old fashioned. He didn't change with the changing times. When David took over he made a lot of changes."

"What kind of changes? I mean, if you can tell me that is, I'd like to know."

"Well…for one he changed the dress code; it's still professional, but with latitude. David set up a wellness reimbursement plan along with an in office fitness center on the sixth floor. David remodeled the basement to add a cafeteria and lounge. We have six interns working for us; two are from our local high schools and the other four are earning college credit hours. We get our cell phone plans at almost half the cost. He created flex-time positions for working mothers and fathers which allows them to take and pick up their kids from school. That was a huge change. Being in personnel I had to deal with many parents who were finding it hard to find flexible daycare to suit their needs. Your father, rest his soul, was a stickler with the eight to five work day. David understands that today's employers have a responsibility to meet the needs of the general workforce. And your brother is doing a remarkable job. Oh…there's Mario. Please excuse me John but I have to…" Angela's thought petered out as she quickly made her way over to Mario.

"I hope Angela didn't talk you into a coma. That's one woman who loves to talk about her job. Hi. I'm Rob Maxwell, from Acquisitions on eight."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell. Angela was just telling me about some of the changes my brother's made to the company."

"David's got a good head for business. He's tripled Sheppard Industries net growth. He puts a lot of money back into the company as well as the community. And I hear that you're pretty good with numbers yourself John. You knew that Western Technologies numbers didn't add up. I had them pegged as a winner; on paper they looked good. But the boss had me go over it again and I just wanted to thank you. You saved SI a lot of money." Rob held out his hand and after John set down his beer bottle he gave the man a hearty shake just as Rob's wife called him away.

John disposed of his empty bottle deciding he should put some food in his stomach. The formal dinning room had been set up with hors d'oeuvres of every imaginable sort. All bite size and cutesy looking. _McKay and Ronon would have had a field day with all this. _John's hand hovered over the plates. That was the first time he'd thought of his teammates in months. Actually since Dave helped him put his photos in the photo book. Snapping out of his daze John started to pick and choose what looked good filling his plate as he moved it down the table since he only had use of one hand. When he'd piled enough on, he headed for the kitchen.

Sitting down at the breakfast table John popped a filled pastry into his mouth. _Lemon. Rodney can't have that one._ John ate a few more bites.

A glass of water was set down in front of him accompanied by Claire. "You're not hiding out in here are you John?" Claire took one of the stuffed pastries off his plate and ate it. Making a strange face that was full of disappointment.

"No, just needed a place to set my plate down. Hard to eat one handed." John picked up the glass of water and drank half of it. That last bite he took was way too salty. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you enjoying yourself?" Claire asked.

"I don't know if I'm really enjoying myself as much as I'm learning more about David and how the company has changed from what I remember. Everyone who has spoken to me has said how much better the company is now and how much they love David as their boss. In my head I still see my father sitting behind his desk on the phone yelling—demanding that they do as he said. I remember the office being a cold lifeless place, the workers being complacent and non-adversarial towards my father; like he was this perfect person personified. I know for a fact he wasn't perfect. At the time I was too young to understand what it all meant, what I saw, but now, now I realize just how much of a bastard my father was."

"John, you're father had his faults like most men trying to raise two young sons without a wife. I'm not saying that excuses him, but he did his best with you two boys. You didn't make it easy for him either if I remember right. After your mother died Patrick poured his life into that company. He wanted it to be his legacy to his sons. It was important to him to know that you'd be taken care of."

"I would rather have had a father." John stated as he popped the last appetizer into his mouth. "Thanks Claire. I'd better get back in there."

oOo

As the hours trickled into days, days soon became weeks. The weeks added up to a month. Atlantis was two-thirds powered down by Christmas. No lights, no transporters, no water, no heating, and of course no people made Atlantis feel dark, cold and lonely. Richard set aside three days; mandating no further shut downs and no working on projects. It was his gift to the expedition members staying behind in less than comfortable surroundings.

Teyla had invited her teammates to New Athos for the three days. The Daedalus remained in orbit over the Alpha site. Celebrations were carried out both on the ship and on the planet. Then it would be back to Atlantis for more purging of systems.

Mr. Woolsey walked through the numerous huts, tall, proud, arms full, and with a smile on his face. Today was the Earth holiday Christmas. Though the expedition was made up of many countries with varying religious beliefs, most observed Christmas. After giving his blessing over the party being held on the Alpha site he gated to New Athos at Teyla's personal request.

"Lovely hat, Mr. Woolsey."

"Why thank you, Nazerrie. Good day to you." He exclaimed as he pressed on to his final destination. He'd gotten to know some of Teyla's people in his two years of being Head of the Expedition. He prided himself on remembering their names. Teyla's living quarters were just around the next corner. Richard cleared his throat before speaking. He wasn't used to announcing his arrival. He much preferred Earth knocking or Atlantis's door chimes. "Teyla, it's Richard Woolsey," he spoke loudly at the canvas covering the doorway of her hut.

The flap covering the door whooshed back, "enter." Welcoming scents of Athosian stew and warm spiced bread greeted him. "Please come in Mr. Woolsey. May I take some of these from you?" Teyla inquired, but took several of the gifts from the top of his pile without hesitation. Kanaan and Torren were playing on the floor along with Ronon and Amelia. Ronon had used his spare time in between watching McKay and hunting on R9G-711 to carve a few toys. Torren was happily playing and chewing on them. Sheppard had once told Ronon that Christmas was about the kids.

Ronon had watched Sheppard spending his Christmas time off playing with the Athosian children. He was their favorite playmate.

Rodney was watching from the make-shift couch with a plate of food stacked a mile high. "Nice hat." He uttered turning back to his food and the child like entertainment at his feet.

When volunteers were being asked to stay behind, Jennifer Keller had had a serious talk with Rodney. Jennifer was torn, she wanted to share their first Christmas as a couple together along with all the other holidays. But she'd never get this chance again to spend three plus months with her father. Rodney had told her to go and to consider it his gift to her. He would be working a lot of the time anyway he explained. Jeannie would kill him later when she found out her brother could have come home for three months. But by now, Rodney was used to that from his sister. And besides, he'd rather have meat stew, than tofurkey.

"Is that a traditional headdress to be worn on this day?" Kanaan inquired.

"No, I wouldn't say traditional. In our Christmas stories, Santa Claus wears a red suit with black boots and belt. He brings children toys if they've been good. This hat is a representation of that suit. I enjoy wearing it on this day." As Teyla recalled after Mr. Woolsey became Head of the Expedition, she often found him relaxing in a suit and tie. She smiled at that thought seeing how Mr. Woolsey was now dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and coordinated tie instead of his Atlantis uniform, but with the added flare of his red Santa hat complete with white snowball.

"Please, sit down. May I get you some tea Mr. Woolsey?"

"That would be very nice Teyla, thank you, and please, call me Richard."

"Where did all those presents come from?"

"Several members had them brought in on the Daedalus for Torren, Dr. McKay. When they found out they were going home for three months, somehow they ended up in my care."

Giggles and deep laughter resonated from the floor. "May I?" Richard asked before giving a wrapped gift to the nineteen month old baby. He could spend all day here playing Santa Claus.

Teyla passed him the tea as Lorne's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Come in Colonel." Teyla moved to the door holding the flap back as Lorne carried with him a gift as well.

"Were we supposed to bring our gifts? Because no one told me. I thought we were meeting here just for dinner." Rodney griped.

"Gifts were not a prerequisite Rodney, your company is all that I and my family require of you this day."

"Oh…okay then. Thanks."

oOo

John had two weeks off starting the week of Christmas and going through New Years. Artie said he got off on good behavior…yeah, right. Artie was headed to the Caribbean for sun, sand and surf. Needless to say, John was jealous. John had two shopping days left to decide what he was going to get his brother for Christmas. Everything he thought of was either lame or Dave had it already…in triplicate. Time was running out. His gift to his brother needed to be on a grandiose scale. Not some new tie he picked up at the men's store with Clarice's help.

How do you repay someone for taking you in when you had no where else to go; who fed you, cared for you, worried about you, kept you warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Who called you names, bickered back and forth and yet still loved you at the end of the day when you'd been a complete ass. David had done all this for him and more. No gift in the world could compare to what John had already been given.

David woke at his regular time. His body didn't know the difference between a work day and a holiday. He found John in the kitchen cooking breakfast. At the table nursing their morning coffee was Jerry, Claire and Rose instead. Pouring a cup for himself he joined the staff at the table. "You said if I ever tried to cook in your kitchen I'd be banished to the stables. How come you're letting John cook?"

"Because he told me this was my Christmas present." Claire let that sink in. The bonus David gave her and she supposed the rest of the staff was very generous. Claire addressed David's first issue. "And you, David Alan Sheppard know why. You left my kitchen in such disarray that it took me two days to clean up and put back everything you took out. And if John leaves me a mess like that you can be sure you won't be alone in the stables."

John smirked. When Claire used your full name, boy were you in hot water. He'd have to find out what Dave did to her kitchen just so he could tease his younger brother about it.

"So we have to put up with John's cooking all day?"

"I can hear you, you know." John sing-songed from the range. "Almost ready."

A timer dinged and John pulled open the oven door. A heavenly sweet smell filled the rather large kitchen. A buzzer went off next, another oven door opened and more great smells lofted out. John got busy filling everyone plates.

John served the ladies first before going back for the last three plates. David brought the coffee pot over refilling all five cups. "Looks good John. I didn't know you could cook."

"I learned how to make a few things out of necessity. Man can't live on take-out pizza and beer forever. Actually, Nancy taught me to make these. It's been a while since I… Dig in and Merry Christmas everyone."

John watched as they tentatively took their first bites. Ooo's, yumm's and oh my's seemed to sum it up.

"John, this is very good."

"Thanks, Jerry. Glad you like it."

"Yes, thank you John."

"You're welcome Rose." John waited to see what Dave and Claire had to say. "Well, do you like it?" John asked with anticipation.

"It's good John. Better then I thought."

John smiled, "thanks Dave. Claire? You don't like it do you?"

"No John… I love it." Memories of years gone by filled an old woman's thoughts. To Claire it wasn't that long ago when two scraggly young boys rushed into her kitchen with homemade gifts. "This is the nicest Christmas present I've gotten since you two were little boys."

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me. All of you." John could feel his face flush no doubt turning his neck and his elf-like ears pink.

"And we're glad that you're here John. You've made this house seem more like a home. I hope you decide to stay." David added.

"When did you two boys start sharing your feelings? Enough with this or you'll make an old woman cry. Now John is there any more of this scrumptious quiche and coffee cake left because I'd like more." Claire stated.

"Me too." Rose said with raised plate in hand.

Jerry added his, "don't forget me."

"And me." Shouted David.

oOo

Torren really got the hang of ripping off the pretty paper to get to what was underneath. He had new toys, new clothes, new shoes, new games and a variety of stuffed animals.

"Here Teyla, I made this for you." Evan said as he passed over a rather large package. "Actually it's for Kanaan and Torren too."

Teyla carefully removed the cloth and gasped. "It is beautiful Evan, thank you. Look Kanaan." Turning the canvas so Kanaan could see as well as the others.

Evan had given Teyla a painting. The subject matter was of her, Kanaan and Torren as a family with Atlantis and the Athosian settlement faintly painted in the background. It was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Rodney slipped out while the others played one of Torren's new games. By all accounts he was losing anyway. Rodney returned bearing several rolled parchments tied with seaweed grasses.

"Um…Sheppard told me in his letter that I should share his belongings with the base. At the time, I couldn't do it. But I think he would approve of this if he were here. Of course, his gifts are back on Atlantis. I hadn't really planned this but after seeing…well you get the idea. Anyway, with Jinto's help, he and I made up these scrolls as sort of a pseudo gift. So, Ronon here's Sheppard's guitar. If anyone can make music with that thing it should be you since you're so good with your hands."

"I thought that was destroyed when…you know." Ronon commented.

"Actually it wasn't. It was under his bed. The only place he didn't…you know. It wasn't discovered until Lorne wanted the stored power bars that Sheppard kept hidden there. Teyla, for you, his book: War and Peace. May one day we know no war, but only peace."

"Amen to that." Lorne and Woolsey mumbled in praise.

"Thank you Rodney. I will treasure it always."

"Same here, McKay." Ronon said from his spot on the floor.

"Colonel, you have your pick, graphic novels, skateboard or golf clubs."

"Graphic novels; the only thing I want to swing is my paintbrush."

"Mr. Woolsey this one is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's Sheppard's MP3 player. It contains a variety of music. I know you prefer classical, and there are some classical pieces but there is a whole range of other music styles. And this is for Torren. Sheppard asked that I teach him to race cars when he gets older. I know he's not old enough yet to work the control, so when we get back you'll have to put it aside for awhile." Rodney passed the rolled parchment over to Teyla as a reminder. "And these are from me." He handed out a flash drive to his teammate. "It's ah…it's a copulation of photographs taken since we got here. I hope you all like it."

"That is very nice of you Rodney to go to so much trouble."

oOo

Later Christmas day John found his brother in his office. "I sure hope you're not working. Surely the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company can take a day off without feeling guilty."

A book lay open in front of David. "No I'm not working. Remembering."

"Remembering what? What are you looking at?" John moved behind the desk so he could look over his brother's shoulder. David had a photo album out. It was the last Christmas they shared as a family with their mother. She died the following summer. "Oh. God, I miss her. Mom was so beautiful wasn't she?"

"Very." David turned the pages carefully scanning each image on the page until there was no more. "I meant what I said at breakfast. Having you here makes this big old house seem more like a home. I want you to consider staying."

"I'll stay until you tell me it's time to leave." It had taken John most of the day to realize that David was not like his father. He should have figured it out long before now. Probably back when he first came knocking on the front door to say 'Hi' and David invited him. He should have known when David spent time with him, shopping, watching TV and movies, going out to dinner, the theater, putting his pictures in the book he bought, putting his clothes away and, of course, the football games they attended. John should have figured it out last week during the executive holiday party. The way David moved around the room talking to his guests. How the guests told John what a wonderful boss he was. It really shouldn't have taken him this long to figure it out.

"Hey, I got you a present." John pulled the small square box from his pants pocket and presented it to his brother. He took a seat across from Dave and waited for his brother to open the box.

It was your normal gold gift box that jewelry stores used its size not much larger than a deck of cards. _Cufflinks_, David thought. David pulled the top off and found tissue paper; peeling back the paper, underneath was a rough cut piece of brown cardboard. Picking up the cardboard the reverse side had 'YES' written on it, nothing else, no explanation, just the word 'yes'.

"I don't understand John. 'Yes' to what?"

oOo

"Okay Colonel now we're at the hard part. We…meaning you, will need to shut down the last few primary systems." Rodney held up the two way radio they had been using since internal communications had been shut down a week ago. "Radek, pull the ZedPM. We're ready on this end."

"_Pulling now."_ The Czech replied. _"Okay, Rodney shut down the gate."_

"You heard the man Colonel, shut down the stargate."

Lorne took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He concentrated his thoughts on the stargate until an image of the gate and its surrounding system materialized in his head.

'_Don't'_

On the outside Rodney was walking him through the purge and shut down procedure. "Don't what McKay?"

"Don't what McKay, what? I didn't say anything."

"Oh, thought I heard you say 'don't'."

"Well I didn't and you're doing good. Keep going. The star drive is next."

'_Listen'_

'_This isn't the way'_

Atlantis's large primary systems took several hours each to shut down. When Lorne had had enough, Morelli took his place. Morelli's gene wasn't strong enough, so they tried Hayes next. Hayes couldn't do it either. There were only a few points difference between the three men so that left them with only Colonel Lorne. After a few hours rest the Colonel returned to shut down the next system.

'_Stop'_

'_You Mustn't'_

'_Please Listen'_

oOo

"Happy New Year Mr. Sheppard."

"Happy New Year."

"Good Afternoon Mr. Sheppard."

"Afternoon."

"Looking pretty sharp there Sir."

"Thanks."

"Afternoon Sir, you have two messages; I put them on your desk. Legal needs to know whether or not to go ahead with Alltex-Landsing; and your brother wants to see you."

"Thanks Jeanette. Tell legal to proceed with Alltex. I just worked it out with their guy Ramirez on the way in. You should be getting the corrected balance sheets via fax any minute. I guess I should see what my brother wants first."

Two minutes later John wrapped his knuckles on his brother's office door. "You wanted to see me?" John said as he leaned in the doorway. His casual, laidback style was punctuated by the five thousand dollar suit he wore. Accessories not included.

"Come in. It's been a week now and I want to know how things are going."

John shook his head in utter disbelief. "Dave it's my fourth afternoon here. Rehab remember? And it's going just fine. You could have waited and asked me when I got home? So what's really on your mind? Are you reconsidering my being here? Because if you are I'm okay with it. This _**is**_ your company. You have to do what's best."

"Of course I want you here John, now more than ever. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"David, David, David. You gave me a corner office. And when I find out who you kicked out of it I'll be helping them move back in. Shoulder or no shoulder. Jeanette is great. For the most part all I have to do is put a post-it note with a 'yes' or a 'no' on the stuff that crosses my desk and Jeanette handles it from there. Easy. Now if the boss is over his anxiety attack, I have to earn my keep."

David looked embarrassed at being caught. "Go! I'll see you at home."

It really was that easy. John reviewed the business proposals that Jeanette put on his desk. He had a stock of hot pink post-it squares (Jeanette's favorite color) and a drawer full of black markers. If it was a 'yes', he put it to the right. A 'no' was put to the left. Jeanette would come in periodically throughout the day removing the piles. What she did with them John had no idea; didn't want to know either. He liked simple. Occasionally he made a call. When he had no proposals he turned to his office laptop for a distraction.

On Friday, John showed up at his brother's office door. After Dave signaled he could enter John started talking. "Artie's moving me to three days a week now, Monday, Wednesday and Friday starting this coming Monday."

David was pleasantly shocked to hear the news. "That's great John. Does this mean your shoulder is back to normal?"

"No. Just means the pain from the nerve damage has finally been worked out. Starting next week Artie will be focusing more on my range of motion, dexterity and loss of strength. Thinks it might take a couple 2-3 months."

"Still, that's wonderful news."

John hemmed over his next statement. "I know I said…"

"Yes." David said rather quickly.

"Yes?"

"Yes John there is plenty of work to warrant you being here more often. I know we agreed to part-time and on your terms. But the better question is: do you want to be here?"

"Oh." John plunked down in the office chair giving serious thought to what just transpired. He liked what he was doing, he liked working for his brother, he even liked his brother. Grinning John looked up at his boss who just happened to be his younger brother and said, "I do."

oOo

The chair room on Atlantis was lit by generators; four to be exact. Each one sat in the corner flooding the room with light. The noise made by the generators was distracting to say the least. Lorne sat in the chair waiting for McKay's go ahead to restart Atlantis.

Two hours ago he'd managed to shut down Atlantis. That was the last of all the systems in order to wipe out the last of the Replicator nanites that had infested her. The Daedalus orbiting overhead confirmed Atlantis was no longer broadcasting a signal to the approaching Asuran ships. Caldwell also confirmed that the ships were still on approach; speed and estimated time of arrival was still a projected target of one month.

It had been strange the last three months living at the Alpha site. Working and being shuttled back and forth by the Daedalus. McKay and Zelenka took twelve hours shifts walking the ATA carriers through the shut downs. Where those two had found the time to finish the recharging program no one knew, but they had.

After two months the program was finished and ready to be installed. Lorne led the mission to R9G-711 using the Daedalus since Atlantis was still going through the shut down process and the Alpha site could not dial in. It was rather anticlimactic when McKay downloaded the new program, opened the hidden drawer, plugged their depleted ZPM in and closed the drawer again. It would take a month to recharge which wasn't giving them much time before the Asuran ships would be in their sector of space. They needed all the ZPM power they could get to fly the city to a new location. Here on M35-117 they didn't have a geo-thermal platform to give them a boost.

"Okay Colonel you can proceed with the start-up any time."

Lorne leaned back in the control chair; no blue light this time glowing behind his head. The chair was cold and blank. Making himself as comfortable as he could in an upright position he thought 'on'. Thoughts of Atlantis coming back to life, of lights turning on, the distant hum in his head that he realized a few months ago had been Atlantis. After hearing Dr. McKay explain what it was like for Colonel Sheppard, Lorne took an interest and listened. Lorne thought 'on' and 'start-up', 'wake-up', 'engage', even 'hello'; plus a few others. All these thoughts and more raced through his head urging Atlantis to wake up and hear him.

"Are you thinking restart, Colonel?"

"No, I thought I'd just sit back and close my eyes for awhile. It's been a busy few months for me. Why is it not working? Did you do something wrong? Not plug something in right? What?"

"There's nothing to plug in yet Colonel, you haven't woken up Atlantis yet. And until you do, there's nothing for me to do. Now keep trying. Did you try 'engage'?"

"Yes, and even 'pretty please', nothing is happening. Even the chair feels different. Cold. Lifeless."

"You're just not trying hard enough. Remember when you opened the ruins on 349 and 711? You had to think real hard, now think. Real Hard!"

Colonel Lorne used every fiber of his being trying to wake Atlantis back up. After two hours he had a headache that wouldn't quit. To McKay's protests he left the chair room for the refuge of his dark, cold quarters. "I'll try again later," he mumbled as he rubbed his temples walking away into the darkened hallways.

Radek saw the desperation in his coworker's eyes. "We had no choice."

"I know. What if…what if Atlantis was never meant to be shut off? What if I can't fix this? What if she's actually dead, Radek? What if I actually killed her? What then?"

"The Colonel will try later. He will succeed, we all will succeed. Don't give up hope Rodney."

"I wish Sheppard was here." Rodney muttered more to himself then anything.

oOo

John worked the three half days after his rehab and worked two 8 hour days for his brother in the acquisitions department. He'd found out three weeks in to his new job that Dave had given him Rob Maxwell's office in the corner. John was furious with his brother. John had made it perfectly clear from the beginning that he didn't want any special treatment, didn't want his brother playing favorites just because they were related. John only took the job after his brother had promised him that he would be treated just like all the other employees, and not the 'boss's brother'. So the first chance he got, John told Dave he was going for a Saturday morning drive. It wasn't a total lie, John did drive—to the office where he moved all his stuff out, which wasn't much and spent the rest of the day moving Maxwell's stuff back in, which was a lot.

By the time he got home in the late afternoon John's shoulder was screaming for relief. In the back of his head, John could just about make out the dressing down he was going to get come Monday morning from Artie. Artie would have made one hell of a Drill Sergeant had he chose a military career.

Working made the weeks fly by. John was turning the page of his desk calendar over and was surprised to find it was March 1st. _Where had the time gone?_ John couldn't believe that he'd been working for two months already. He settled in his chair and grabbed the top file folder. Opening it up he reviewed the financial page before marking it with a 'yes' or a 'no'.

On Friday John wrapped his knuckles on the door frame of his brother's office. He was still wearing his PT clothes which David thought was odd. John always changed into a suit before he left Dr. Breslowe's office.

"I'm done." John said once he was seated in front of his brother.

David was a bit taken aback. Was John declaring it quits? From all accounts John had told him he liked working here, liked what he was doing. "Why? I thought you liked working here. What changed?"

John took a double take at his brother's response, then realized how it sounded to announce 'I'm done' like he did. "I do. I really do. That's not what I meant. What I meant was I'm done with PT. Artie kicked me out today. My shoulder is as good as it's going to get. He said I could stop in for adjustments from time to time when I need it. But I'm done. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"And your range of motion?" David asked cautiously. Fearing that John would be asking the Air Force for his job back.

John picked up on his brother's tone. "Eighty percent." When Dave didn't seem to get the significance John elaborated. "I need ninety percent in order to serve. Guess you're stuck with me a while longer. One good thing did happen this morning. The strength on my left side has improved. Artie had me do another one of those strength tests; my left hand is now in the very good column with 60 kilograms. My right hand is 69. Artie thinks that's as good as its going to get. All in all I feel like celebrating. Thought you might like to play hooky the rest of the afternoon and come with me. Louise said you had nothing urgent on your schedule for this afternoon that couldn't be postponed until next week."

"What'd ya have in mind?"

"Now you're talking. Grab your stuff, I'll tell you in the car."

oOo

"I'm here to see John Sheppard. I was told I could find him here."

"Do you have an appointment, Sir?"

"No. I didn't think I needed one."

"You'll need to make an appointment with his secretary and come back at a later time." The receptionist stated.

"Can I make an appointment with you?"

"Of course."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. I'd like to make an appointment to see John Sheppard in…" Looking at his watch, "…ten minutes. Will that work for you?"

The receptionist was aghast at this man's unreasonable request. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please call this number to make an appointment." She slid one of John's business cards across the counter with his secretary's phone number.

"Oh for crying-out-loud. This is…"

"General O'Neill?" A voice from behind interrupted.

Jack did an about-face, "Sheppard! Good timing, this nice lady wouldn't let me see you. I thought for sure the 'General's outfit' would get me past your front doors."

John half laughed and smiled his lopsided grin. "It's alright Bethany; I'll take it from here. Sir, follow me, we can talk in my office." John led O'Neill to a bank of elevators. Once inside, John pressed the eighth floor button. John made a mental note to talk with Beth later. "So what brings you to Richmond, General?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. How's the shoulder?"

"As good as it's going to get Sir, but not good enough to be reinstated. It took nearly three months for the pain to work itself out once I got here and started daily PT, then another month or so to get my dexterity back. What little there is anyway. Hurts like hell when the weather changes too." O'Neill snorted just then the elevator dinged on their floor. Stepping out the General followed Sheppard to his office.

"I know the feeling Sheppard. My knee is the same way. Old battle injury."

"Jeanette, hold all calls and reschedule my 10 am meeting. I'll be in my office with General O'Neill."

"I'll take care of it. Can I get either of you coffee?"

"Sir?"

"Black would be fine, thank you."

After the General entered his office John shut the glass door. The offices on this floor were glassed in projecting a modern sleek, we're not hiding anything look to potential investors. John's office was a cookie-cutter copy of the offices on this floor.

John hung his long leather overcoat on the nearby coat tree. Taking O'Neill's overcoat and hat as well. Jeanette's efficiency had hot coffee in their hands before they even sat down.

"Have a seat, Sir."

Jack made himself at home, "some nice set up you got here Sheppard. Nice suit too. I remember you telling me 'you weren't a paper-jockey'. What's all this?" Jack swept his hand across John's desk covered in folders.

"My dumb luck; I helped my brother out a couple of times when I first came to visit. I'm good with numbers and Dave offered me a job a few months back. At first I turned him down. Told him I'm not the suit and tie type and wasn't cut out to be a paper-jockey; the same as I told you if that makes you feel any better. By Christmas I changed my mind. I've only been here a few months; basically just started at the first of the year."

"So what changed your mind?"

"A couple things, really. For one it's simple." John deadpanned.

"Simple?"

"Yes Sir. See all I have to do is look at the financial page of a company to see if they would make us money, then write a yes or a no on a sticky note and put it on the folder. Jeanette does the rest. Simple. You know how lazy I am, Sir about any kind of paperwork. I doubt that the job you offered me at the Pentagon would be this simple."

"You're probably right. And the other reason?" Jack took a swallow of his coffee.

"I realized this wasn't my Dad's company anymore. Dad ran it with an iron fist. Hardly knew his employees; expected me to run it one day just like he did. It took me a while to see that Dave wasn't like my father. And my brother doesn't expect me to run the company."

Jack nodded his understanding. "I need your help."

"Figured as much." John took a swallow of coffee himself. "Antarctica?"

"No Atlantis. About five, six months ago they discovered seven ships heading their way. McKay verified they were Replicator ships, seems not all of them returned home like you thought when you destroyed their planet. Seems they've been hiding out on the far side of the galaxy until recently. Replicator Weir and her followers, well they managed to leave some nanites behind after the incident you had with them. The ships were homing in on their signal."

"Were?"

"McKay came up with this brilliant plan."

"Of course he did. That's what he does best."

"Yeah, well this plan of his involved purging Atlantis. They had to shut down every system, including Atlantis herself. Process took three months."

"Wow, three months with no systems. They evacuated?"

"Most expedition members are getting a three month leave here on Earth. A small contingent stayed at the Alpha site."

"What went wrong? Why do you need me? Seems McKay and Lorne handled the situation just like I would have."

"We don't know that anything is wrong. We've been out of contact with them while they did this. Their three months were up three weeks ago. They should have contacted the SGC by now if all went according to McKay's plan. I just have… Let's call it General's intuition. I wish SG-1was around."

"Where's SG-1?" The General's face went pensive. "Sorry, Sir. Need to know and I don't need to know anymore."

"Hell, I know you can keep your mouth shut. I told you that Landry and SG-1 took the Odyssey to Orilla. Well, turns out the upgrades the Asgard did to the ship's core, the Ori can track them. Landry beamed the crew down to a planet after an Ori attack and jumped into hyper space. According to the crew reports it's most likely their still jumping from place to place outrunning the Ori until they can come up with a way to stop them. They've been AWOL for several months now. I tasked the Apollo to see if they could locate the Odyssey while the Daedalus was tasked for air support and emergency evac for Atlantis."

"Shit." John expelled, then realized he had a General sitting across from him in his office. "Sorry, Sir."

"You're not in the military and I'm not your commanding officer right now Sheppard, so relax. And 'shit' would be a correct assessment of the situation. For the last seven or so months I've been temporarily reassigned back to the SGC. I hope we locate the Odyssey soon, I hate paperwork as much as you do Sheppard. Hell, the second month I was there we lost power."

"The Ori?"

"No, worse than that." John didn't want to know what could be worse than the Ori. "I didn't pay the electric bill." General Jack O'Neill stated bluntly.

John burst out laughing. He couldn't control himself and his sides were beginning to ache. Good thing John wasn't drinking his coffee at the time or he would've made one hell of a mess of his black suit and desk. How the General could sit there straight faced was beyond him.

"It's not funny Sheppard. The President chewed my ass a good one."

"I'm sure it wasn't Sir." John managed to get out between bouts of laughter. "Back to why you're here; 'General's intuition'. What can I do?"

"I pulled the Apollo off S&R, she's on stand-by ready to take you to Atlantis. According to our calculations the Asuran ships will be in Atlantis's solar system within the next ten to twelve days. I know we're pushing it. We've made some upgrades to the Apollo and Col. Ellis thinks he can get there in the time allotted. We're hoping you make it before the Replicator ships do. My gut says something went wrong with McKay's brilliant plan. I want you to fix it and keep the Replicators from overtaking Atlantis."

"How much time do I have?"

Jack looked at his watch, "I can give you an hour."

"Okay, guess I won't go home and pack then." John picked up his phone, "Jeanette, would you call my brother and tell him I need to see him in my office immediately. Thanks. I'll be ready to leave just as soon as Dave gets here."

"I've got gear already stowed on board the Apollo for you."

John nodded his understanding. He had a few minutes before Dave would arrive. "So what else is new in Pegasus?"

"McKay found a way to recharge those Zed thingies. We've already beamed our duds up to the Apollo."

John smirked at his next thought and before he could stop himself he blurted it out. "Bet you wished you had a full ZPM when the lights went out…Sir."

Jack growled, "Sheppard."

_Knock Knock _

"Saved by the knock at the door." John smirked, then waved his brother in. Standing he moved around his desk to make introductions. "Dave, this is General O'Neill, General, my younger brother and boss David Sheppard." The two men shook hands sizing each other up. "Dave, I need to take a leave of absence, say for six weeks—eight tops. Starting right now," he said with a wince.

"Okay. Can I ask where you'll be?"

"Sorry Mr. Sheppard, but that information is classified." O'Neill informed.

"Will you be coming back?" David knew he sounded insecure but he really liked having his brother back and didn't want to lose him again.

"Yes Dave, I'll be coming back. But I also promised General O'Neill that I'd help him out if he was in a bind. And he needs my special talents right now."

"What about your shoulder, I thought you couldn't be in the service with your shoulder injury." David reminded them.

"I can't and that's the truth. But this job is just a…" John hesitated looking for the right word so his brother wouldn't panic further. He was just about to answer when the General spoke up.

"…a consultation job. No physical prowess necessary." O'Neill added.

While David continued to grill General O'Neill about his motives for needing John, John went to give his secretary instructions. Clearing his calendar for the next two months. He heard his brother ask, _"Is it dangerous?"_ But didn't hear O'Neill's reply.

oOo

"Welcome aboard the Apollo General, Colonel Sheppard, and let me be the first to offer congratulations." Col. Ellis offered following up with an outstretched hand.

"Sir." John acknowledged, and then asked, "Congratulations for what?"

Colonel Ellis exchanged raised brows with General O'Neill. "Damn, I knew I forgot something. Now where did I put those…" O'Neill started to pat down his uniform pockets searching for whatever it was he misplaced. John looked between the two men with a questioning gaze. O'Neill patted down his overcoat next and found the small black box in his inside breast pocket. "Here it is." Jack handed his overcoat to Ellis to hold. "Sheppard, seems your medical discharge took place the day after promotions were announced. You made full Colonel. I had every intention of getting these to you sooner, but with my duties at the mountain and the Odyssey missing I never got the chance. Here are your eagles: I'd pin them on you, but I don't think the government could afford buying you a new suit. What is that Armani? Congratulations Colonel Sheppard, you've earned them."

General O'Neill snapped off a fine example of a military salute in Sheppard's honor. Colonel Ellis offered his hand again and this time John shook it. John turned his gaze back to the open black box he held, "wow. Never saw that coming."

Jack could see that John was awestruck. "Well Colonels you have a mission to complete and time is an issue. So Ellis if you would," Jack took his overcoat and moved back to the beam out area on the bridge. "I'll see you all when you get back for one hell of a debriefing." As the General was beamed back to Colorado, they heard him mutter, "I'm getting too old for this sh…"

"Lieutenant Franks set course for Atlantis best possible speed."

"Yes Sir."

"Colonel I'll show you to your quarters. You'll find a change of clothes. Nice suit by the way."

Sheppard just smiled.

oOo

"The Asuran ships will be here in a few days. It's been five weeks now and we haven't been able to get Atlantis back up and running. What do you propose we do now?" Richard Woolsey stated as calmly as he could. The senior staff had been arguing for four weeks on and off about how to correct this problem.

"He's not trying hard enough!" McKay said for the two thousandth time. "I told him he had to think really hard."

"I have been. I was McKay. So hard it gave me headaches. No…make that migraines because of your incessant harping." Colonel Lorne's shouted retort was followed up with a death glare beamed at the scientist. "If you think you can do better, why didn't you sit in the chair?"

"You know why Colonel. Your natural gene is the strongest one we've got. You just haven't been doing it right."

"How do you know I haven't been doing it right? Is there an instruction manual you haven't shown me? Cause it would sure come in handy right about now."

"Gentleman, please. Enough bickering, you're both giving me a headache and it's not helping the situation. It's apparent we can't reactivate Atlantis. And with the stargate off-line we can't contact Earth with our status. What's our next move? Suggestions?"

Sitting back in his chair with an exhaustive huff, "We can't allow the Replicators to have Atlantis that's a given. With no cloak, no shields and only the Daedalus, we're sitting ducks. We need to evacuate to the Daedalus. It will take five days with the men I have, less time if Col. Caldwell's men help out. We can plant explosives to break up Atlantis and use a Mark IV from the Daedalus stores to make sure she sinks."

"Sink her! That's your suggestion. Why is it all you military types go directly to blowing shit up? We wouldn't be having this problem if Sheppard were still here."

John had heard enough. He had hoped that McKay and Lorne would have gotten along better. Was he wrong? From what he had just heard he thought he must have been wrong. The Apollo had come out of hyper space making contact with the Daedalus right away. Col. Caldwell had been listening in on their discussion. He had been invited, but chose to stay on board his ship to monitor the approaching armada. His communications tech piped the feed over to the Apollo unaware that Colonel Sheppard was aboard.

A beam of white light blinded those in the semi-darkened conference room. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" John asked with a cocky grin.

Lorne stood up so fast his chair turned over. At first sight of the white beam he thought the Replicators were beaming into the city. His hand was on his gun ready to pull.

Teyla was first to reach John from across the room giving him a full out welcoming embrace. Ronon was next slapping him on the back with a wolfish grin from ear to ear. Others in the room were shouting welcoming wishes as well, their voices all overlapping but the sentiments were there.

As soon as his two Pegasus friends gave him room to breathe, Lorne stepped up with a handshake, "thank God you're here… Sir."

"Good to see you guys too. Ain't it a bit dark in here? Don't tell me you forgot to pay the electric bill too." John chuckled at his inside joke wishing O'Neill was here to hear it. However, the joke fell short on those in the room. "Okay…tough room."

"Colonel Sheppard how did you know?" Richard Woolsey queried.

"I didn't. General O'Neill had a gut feeling. When you guys didn't check in on schedule he came and asked me for my help. I just arrived on the Apollo. The Replicator ships just entered the solar system by the way so whatever you guys have planned, we need to execute right away." John looked over at Rodney who still hadn't spoken. "Rodney? You okay over there buddy?"

"No…no I'm not okay. I killed Atlantis, John. This is all my fault. I was the one who reactivated Weir's nanites in order to save her life. I caused this, so no again, I am not okay. We've been trying to wake Atlantis up, but Lorne couldn't even get the tiniest of spark from her. I've purged the nanites from her systems, but she just won't wake up. With the ships now in our sector of space it's only a matter of time before they find us. We were going to move her to a new planet. I have two fully powered ZedPM's waiting, but…"

John empathized with McKay's plight. "Okay then, sounds like we have the makings of a plan. Let's go wake Atlantis up and get out of here."

"We tried…or Lorne tried…has been trying for several weeks. She's gone John. I think I screwed up big…this time. I don't think she was ever meant to be shut off. But I had too…it was the only way to shut off the homing signal."

"Hey, Rodney, from what I've been told about your situation you did everything right. Don't give up on her just yet. Let's say I give it a shot. She always did like me best. At least that's what you always told me anyway."

Getting a nod from Rodney, John turned around and headed for the chair room; Rodney, Lorne, Teyla, Ronon, Radek and Woolsey all following. The other techs and scientists headed for the control room. Making it to the chair room took twice as long without working transporters and lighting.

"Congratulations on your promotion Sir." Lorne offered as the seven of them descended down the darken stairwell.

"Thanks." John shouted back over his shoulder. Reaching the chair room John slid into the chair. Teyla gave him a quick kiss on his cheek that had everyone in the room staring in shock. "What was that for Teyla?"

"Not to long ago when Colonel Lorne was promoted I was asked to seal the promotion with a kiss. For good luck I believe. So far Colonel Lorne has been very lucky. I wish you luck on your promotion as well. Congratulations John."

"Thank you Teyla." John replied with a smile. "I just might need it. Okay, all I need to do is think 'on', right?"

"On, engage, start-up, power-up, you get my drift. But John…"

"Let me try." Rodney nodded and John closed his eyes reaching his mind out to that of Atlantis. From within his mind he called out to her. _'Hey beautiful lady, I'm back. I missed you.'_ John could sense a faint presence but it was so far away. Farther than he'd ever experienced before and so small. John stretched his mind further reaching out to touch the very edge of Atlantis' existence. _'Atlantis we need you to wake up now. You're giving Rodney a complex; he thinks he's killed you. You know he'd never do that. He cares for you as much as I do. You were infested with electronic bugs. Rodney only wanted to get them out of you. Come on sweetheart, wake up for me.'_

The chair leaned back on its own accord taking John with it. The faintest blue light haloed John's head.

"He's doing it!" Rodney exclaimed. Around the room faces smiled with the hope that John could wake her up in time.

'_I'm here Atlantis. Come to me.'_

'_John.'_

'_Yeah it's me. I've missed you sweetheart.'_

'_My systems.'_

'_I know. You've been sleeping.'_

'_I tried to tell the one named Lorne.'_

'_I'm sure you did sweetheart. But in Colonel Lorne's defense he didn't know what to listen for. I'm sorry you had to go through that. We need your help now. We need to get your systems back on-line.'_

'_That will take much time.'_

'_We don't have a lot of time. So I'll help you.'_

'_As you wish.'_

Now the light behind John's head glowed brilliant blue. The monitor over the console popped on, Ancient writing began to scroll. Radek and Rodney scanned it with a meticulous eye.

"He's doing it! Atlantis is back on-line. John, if you can here me, tell Atlantis to concentrate on the essential primary systems so we can fire the star drive. Don't worry about anything else."

"Okay." John managed to say. His head was filled with the beauty of Atlantis. The complexity of her systems it was all overwhelming to see them come to life. The multiple integers and fast flowing network consumed him. That he was in some small way making it possible took his breath away_. 'Atlantis, did you hear Rodney? We need to concentrate on your primary systems. There are Replicator ships on the way here to destroy you. We have to move you to another planet to keep you safe. Do you understand?'_

'_I understand John. I will activate my sensors first so together we can keep appraised of their location.'_

'_That's my girl.'_

Three hours turned into four, then quickly turned into five. Only a third of the necessary systems were up. John and Atlantis were working as fast as they could.

"It's taking too long. John needs to stop." Rodney muttered and turned to Woolsey who was standing in the doorway. Whispering his concern, "John's never spent this amount of time in the chair at one shot."

John and Atlantis had already brought up internal communications. Sitting in the chair John was aware of every conversation taking place within Atlantis. Aware of every key stroke that McKay, Zelenka or the ops techs in the gate room keyed in to help. However, he kept his focus more so on the people in the chair room with him. John heard Rodney's whispered concern for his wellbeing as if Rodney was whispering in his ear and not Woolsey's. "I'm okay Rodney."

"Wha the… How'd yo…"

"Is Evan still here?" John asked.

Colonel Lorne was standing off to the side with Ronon and Teyla watching Sheppard and Atlantis work at amazing speeds. Rodney and Radek hovered over the room's only console. Lorne's ears perked up at the mention of his name. He quickly moved over to the control chair, "right here Colonel."

"I think this would go faster if you help us. Take hold of my arm."

Lorne reached out wrapping his hand around Sheppard's arm. Lorne gasped at what instantly filled his mind. The imaginary overwhelmed his senses as he wobbled; lost in Atlantis' ever fast changing directions. Ronon rushed to Lorne holding him steady.

"Chair! Someone get a chair. He needs a chair." Rodney shouted with panic filled eyes.

Richard Woolsey and Teyla were closest to the door so they both sought to find a chair. Manually opening doors took both their strengths. Richard wheeled in a chair placing it next to the platform. Ronon eased Lorne down who was totally unaware of what was happening to him.

'_Too fast.'_

'_Evan, can you hear me?'_

'_Colonel, is that you? Where are you? It's too fast.'_

'_I know, I'm right beside you, now listen carefully. Think of a garden hose. Right now the water is on full force. Think about slowly turning the water pressure down so there is barely a trickle of water coming out. Can you do that? Evan? _John watched the surge of information continue to engulf Evan. _'Evan, are you listening? Can you hear me?'_

The fast moving images began to slow as Evan thought about turning the garden hose off. The swirl of images took shape and forms that Evan now could understand. _'I can hear you Colonel. I feel like I've just been run over by a puddle jumper. Is it…is this what it's like for you? Is it always this fast?'_

'_Most of the time, yeah. We're running out of time Evan, Atlantis has the seven Replicator ships on her sensors. With your help I think we can get the last of the primary systems up. I need you to handle life support for right now.'_

'_Okay, wow…I can see them.' _Evan said to himself…at least he thought he said it to himself. This place where he was at was endless yet it felt confined too. Bringing his mind back to the problem at hand he asked_, ' how?'_

'_Open your mind to Atlantis; she's tried to talk to you before. But I doubt you knew it. She actually likes you better than McKay, but we better keep that to ourselves. She'll show you the way, then you have to initiate each sub-routine until life support if fully restored. If things get to be too fast, just think of the garden hose. We have to hurry, but we need it done right. Are you with me on this?'_

'_Yeah, I'm with you.'_

Lorne opened his mind welcoming Atlantis in. At first it was a blur of colors all swirling around but he thought of the garden hose and slowly the blur of colors became the city.

'_Follow me.'_

'_Who said that?'_

'_That was Atlantis Evan. Don't be afraid. Just open your mind and listen for her.'_

Colonel Evan Lorne did as he was told. He followed her through electrical pathways to where the life support system was. There Atlantis instructed Lorne on how to bring up life support functions. Then he began the tedious task.

"Lorne's working on life support." Rodney informed the gathered group.

"How can you tell?" Richard asked almost in a whisper. The Ancient scanner still scrolled data at an alarming rate.

"He's working much slower than Sheppard. "No…no…not that one, the other one Colonel. Stop, you need to back up."

John knew McKay was monitoring their progress. "Which Colonel?"

"Oh, not you, you're doing fine. The other one. Lorne needs to stop and back up."

Colonel Lorne managed to squeak out the scientist's name. "McKay?"

"Okay, Colonel listen to me, back up to the c-3 and d-4 junction. You have to initiate the c-3 circuit first. Open it…okay, now the d-4. Good, now continue. I'll stop you if you get out of sequence. Just listen for my voice."

"Okay. Thanks."

Evan was being overwhelmed; first Atlantis and now McKay. Adding in the pressure of his task and doing it right also didn't help. The only thing he could do now was to keep his mind and ears open.

Several more minutes passed without incident. Sheppard was almost done with guidance. He'd already completed, sensors, internal and external communications, and internal power relays. John's next goal was propulsion.

Rodney blurted out another command. "Colonel stop. Go back to t-19 through t-22."

"Which one of us, McKay?" John wasn't sure if he missed something or not. Did he need to activate navigation before propulsion? He was working faster than normal.

"Sorry, sorry, the other Colonel."

"Okay, but you're going to have to differentiate. Time is of the essence or have you forgotten."

"Fine, yes, I'm well aware of the time constraints Colonel, but thank you for pointing them out to me. Okay, _**Major**_, back up to t-19, we got a problem there."

'_Thanks Sheppard, I just got him trained to call me Colonel.'_ Lorne could hear Sheppard laughing inside his head which was just weird in so many ways.

"Major, you're going to have to re-route t-19; looks like it's been damaged. Tie it into s-49 where m-2 crosses. There. You're doing good. Okay, now try t-20 and see if it will initiate. Next. Stop! T-22, bypass it with d-97. Looks good, continue."

Rodney went back to watching the monitor. "Colonel stop! You can't initialize that until the ZedPM's are in place."

"So get them in place McKay. Lorne is almost done with life support. Once he's done we can fire up the star drive."

"You're forgetting one teensy tiny little system if you want to breathe while we're in outer space." Rodney informed before waving at Zelenka to head to the ZPM chamber.

"Shields." John deadpanned. _'I can't believe I forgot shields.'_

'_You're forgiven Sir. Just don't let it happen again. I like breathing.'_

'_I like breathing too.'_

"Yes Shields. There you go, good boy."

"I'm not a dog Rodney."

"With all that hair who would know the difference?"

Lorne's eyes opened up and he was startled to find that he was sitting down with Ronon holding his shoulder to keep up upright. "That…" he began coughing uncontrollably; not realizing his throat had dried out on him. Then there was a bottle of water being pushed into his hand.

"Drink, Colonel." Teyla cooed.

After a few gulps he lowered the bottle. "Thanks." He said before he finished his earlier thought. "That was amazing…nothing like the shutting down process. I can't believe Colonel Sheppard did that for five and a half years." Lorne tried to get up, but found his legs not cooperating. "Whoa…"

"Remain seated Colonel, finish your water. You have been at this for many hours." Teyla informed him.

_Hours? _ Evan thought to himself.

Lorne turned his head to look at Colonel Sheppard when he heard him talking. "Okay Rodney, put the ZPM's in. Shield systems are initiated now. All other systems on-line, star drive is in stand-by mode." The Colonel's eyes were still closed, his face relaxed, his breathing normal, his fingertips barely moving on the gel pads.

_Wonder what I looked like._

"Zelenka, we're ready. Install the ZedPM's."

"_Yes Rodney, installing them now."_ Radek replied. A minute or so later Radek reported back. _"Rodney, they're in and all systems check out. We have 100 percent power on two ZPM's and 63 percent power on the third. We're good to go."_

Rodney typed a few commands into his laptop. "Verified. Mr. Woolsey, we're ready here. Better inform the Daedalus and Apollo. Communications is up."

Woolsey tapped his ear piece informing both ships of their pending departure. "Okay Colonel Sheppard, you can take us out now."

"Firing star drive."

A thunderous rumble was heard when the six star drive engines ignited. Atlantis began to tremble and shudder before the magnified propulsion vibrations started to shake loose anything not nailed down; including standing people. The city slowly began its ascent up and out of the water. Wave after wave of water flowed out and away from the city in rings. Atlantis jolted as the last of her underwater support breached the surface. When Atlantis reached an elevation of eighteen thousand feet John activated the shield.

"Rodney, are we all in the central tower?"

"Yes, why?"

"We could collapse the shield just around the central tower to conserve power. Atlantis says she doesn't need to shield the whole city during hyper flight."

Typing furiously, "done. Good idea."

John used Atlantis's communications to contact the two Earth ships orbiting. "Daedalus, Apollo, this is Colonel Sheppard. Position your ships aft on the starboard and port sides behind the central tower. I'm going to open up a hyper space window big enough for all of us." John watched the two ships maneuver into position within his minds eye. "Stand by we're leaving M35-117 in 3, 2, 1, Mark." The window opened. John thrusts Atlantis forth into the vortex with the two smaller ships in tow.

John remained in the chair until they came out of hyper space several hours later. The last time he flew Atlantis the auto pilot disengaged and left them floating in deep space without a planet in sight. John didn't even bother reactivating the auto pilot system this time. He learned his lesson the first time around. No one told John where their next home planet would be, Rodney hadn't input any coordinates either so John just left it up to Atlantis. Atlantis ran the possible worlds through her system using the same criteria Rodney had programmed before when choosing M35-117. Choosing her new home; she ran the planetary specs by John for his approval. The new planet was located on the opposite side of the galaxy. Far from the pile of floating rocks that was once the Asuran home world and far from the seven Asuran ships they had just missed.

This little corner of the Pegasus Galaxy that Atlantis had chosen was well outside the normal Wraith feeding routes. It would provide a secure place to lay low and let the expedition catch their breath for a change. Maybe even get some research done on the side. John agreed with her choice.

After hours of silence, John's voice, rough and dry declared, "coming out of hyper space in 3, 2, 1, Mark." His message was also broadcast to the two Earth ships in his wake. "Coming in over the water."

Rodney had swiped the chair Lorne had used hours or days ago, he couldn't remember exactly, to rest his head on the console in a light doze. John's dry raspy voice startled him awake. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Rodney yawned. "Remember we wanna touch down gently. Not like last time when you plummeted Atlantis into the water or when Carson dropped us into the San Francisco Bay. You want to kiss the surface like a leaf on a pond."

"McKay, if you want to kiss the surface I'll take you out in a jumper to do that. In the mean time, I'm landing this pretty lady."

"You're too steep, ease up."

"I'm trying." John paused, "where's Lorne?" John had flown an Osprey once and it took both hands, both feet, fast thinking and then some to fly that big bird. Atlantis was proving to be just as difficult. Having another set of virtual hands and feet wouldn't hurt.

"Major Lorne you're needed in the chair room ASAP." Rodney said into his comm link before turning back to John in the control chair. "He's on his way. You're still too steep, ease back a bit."

Colonel Lorne ran into the room minutes later, "what's the emergency McKay? And it's 'Colonel' now." He added for good measure.

"Sheppard needs you."

Ronon and Teyla also filed in.

"Colonel Sheppard, what can I do?"

John turned his hand upwards hoping to convey what he needed as his concentration was on not killing them or breaking apart the city. The Daedalus and Apollo both executed turns away from the city taking up a geosynchronous orbit over the new planet. Lorne took hold of his arm and immediately was thrust into the melee of landing.

'_I need you to handle the pitch and yaw. I think I can control everything else. She's a pretty big girl. I mean that in the nicest way too.'_

'_Okay, let me find…alright, I have control now of pitch and yaw.'_

'_Rodney wants us to kiss the water lightly.'_

'_After we're down in one piece I'll kiss him.' _ Sheppard couldn't help but laugh at that having witnessed McKay and Beckett kissing years ago.

"Sheppard, Lorne, I don't know what you're doing, but you'd better slow down and change your angle of approach now or we're all dead."

'_What makes Rodney an expert in landings? Aren't we the pilots?'_

'_We are, but Rodney likes to think he knows everything. I thought you knew that about him.'_

Colonels Sheppard and Lorne compensated; John backed off on the power, Evan eased up on the downward pitch. Entry through the atmosphere this time was a lot smoother. The water landing still wasn't to McKay's standard definition of 'kissing'. But they were down; floating on yet another sea of blue.

'_You did good, girl.'_ John praised.

'_Rest.'_

'_Thank you Atlantis.'_ Evan offered.

The control chair rose up and shut down. John slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights. "Ahhh crap."

Teyla was right there by his side. "Colonel, what is wrong?"

"Bright."

Rodney jumped into action lowering the lighting in the chair room. "They're on low now Sheppard."

Peering out from under his lashes, "thanks Rodney." When John got his bearings he tried to move out of the control chair and found himself frozen in place. "Um…guys…how long have I been in here?"

Rodney turned to his laptop, while Lorne consulted his watch. "Thirty-one hours." The pair said in unison.

"Then that explains it." John stated calmly.

Teyla reached out a comforting hand. "Explains what, John?" Concern etched in her tone.

"Why I can't seem to move and why I'm so damn tired."

"I can relate to that tired part. I slept twelve hours straight and I didn't even do a tenth of what you did. Ronon, you take his left side, I'll get his right. That is if you don't mind Colonel."

John managed a sleepy, "I'm in no position to mind Evan."

oOo

"I should be down on Atlantis. There are still millions of things to get done. I've got Zelenka working…"

"Then why aren't you?" Ronon teased.

Rodney snarled back. "Shouldn't he be awake by now? It's been three days. I haven't even seen him twitch. There's something wrong! I know it. He should never have been in the chair for that long. He could be brain dead or something. Where is the…"

Teyla reached for Rodney placing her two hands gently on his shoulders forcing him from his doomsday thoughts and going after the doctor again. "John is not brain dead. You saw the EEG readings yourself, you know this Rodney. John is fine, just very tired. When was the last time you slept Rodney?"

"Oh…I don't know, last year maybe. There's a lot to do. Radek and I are doing what we can but…"

Ronon sauntered up behind McKay, "the Doc said you could use this bed. Now," Ronon's large hands replaced Teyla's petite ones on McKay's shoulders as he steered his tired teammate to the adjacent bed. "Lie down. Don't make me have to pick you up again."

Ronon's threat rang loud and clear as Rodney scrabbled up on the bed quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Ronon to pick him up. He'd had enough of that when he worked on the DHD of the recharging planet. Lying down he turned on his side facing Sheppard's bed. "You'll wake me if he wakes up?"

"We will, now rest Rodney." Teyla pulled the light cover over him resuming her place in the chair that sat between the two beds. It hadn't taken long for Rodney's breathing to even out and light snores to begin. Teyla and Ronon exchanged a smile before continuing their watch over their friends.

Hours later Teyla heard what she thought was a whimper. Looking to Rodney first she studied him but he was sleeping peacefully. Her caring eyes turned to John and found him restless. On further inspection she could see pain lines etched across his forehead; eyes shut tight, lips pursed as if they were holding back a cry of pain. She had seen this distress on John's face many times. Especially after he was impaled with the Eenov spear. Instinctively she grasped John's hand letting him know he was not alone. "Ronon, get the Doctor please. I believe John is in some kind of distress."

Dr. Gregory, the Apollo's Chief Medical Officer, came into the tiny ward followed by a nurse and Ronon. Checking the monitors, "BP is up, heart rate is up. Colonel Sheppard can you hear me?" Dr. Gregory leaned down to speak into the Colonel's ear.

Another pain filled whimper escaped John. Dr. Gregory ran his hands down John's arms and legs. The muscles were spasming and he thought he felt some knots. "His muscles are spasming; cramping. I'm going to give him a mild muscle relaxant to alleviate his distress. He should be waking up soon."

Teyla nodded her understanding continuing to watch John as the medicine was injected into the IV port on his hand. Soon Teyla could see the relief the medicine offered.

Ronon and Teyla were coming back from dinner. Ronon carried a dinner tray for McKay who hadn't woken yet from his exhaustive state. The nurse was checking John's monitors as she had done several times in the past three days. Ronon set the dinner tray down while Teyla woke Rodney.

Half way through his meal Rodney pointed with his fork. "He moved." Teyla smiled in return and the three of them watched John struggle to wake up. "His eyes are fluttering. That's a good sign, right?"

Expecting his teammates to answer, they all were startled when Dr. Gregory replied. "Indeed it is Dr. McKay." The Doctor examined his patient again by running his hands down the muscles and by checking the monitors of his now waking patient. "Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me? It's time to wake up. Can you open your eyes for me? That's it Colonel, come on, you can do it."

John blinked the blurry blob in to focus. He didn't recognize the man staring back. Looking around John discovered that he must be in a hospital albeit with gun metal colored walls. He didn't remember getting hurt. "Where?" Was all he could manage to croak out, his throat dry as sawdust.

The nurse slipped him an ice chip while the Doctor explained. "You're onboard the Apollo, in her sickbay. I'm Dr. Gregory, the ships doctor. How are you feeling Colonel?"

"Tired, sore."

"Your muscles?"

"Yeah. Why is that? I don't remember hurting this much since Artie worked on my shoulder."

"Because you sat in the control chair for 31 hours straight that's why…you idiot." Rodney affectionately added that last part.

John turned his head in the direction where the familiar voice had come from seeing Teyla and Ronon before spying Rodney sitting on the next bed eating. "Missed you too McKay. Atlantis?"

"She is fine John. You and Colonel Lorne did an excellent job of landing." Teyla told him, whereas McKay just huffed his disapproval by spooning more pudding into his mouth.

"Colonel, we'll work to get your muscles loosened up. But first feel up to eating? You've been asleep for three days now."

"If McKay hasn't eaten it all."

"Oh very funny. Ha. Ha."

oOo

"Well Colonel I think that's the best I can do. I understand you have a physical therapist on Earth so my recommendation to you would be to make an appointment as soon as you get back." Dr. Gregory had been working on John's spasming and cramping muscles ever since he woke up three days ago. Every limb was functioning to the best of their abilities.

"Thanks Doc. I'll call Artie as soon as I get back. Wish I could say I was looking forward to it."

Dr. Gregory laughed, he supposed not. Physical therapy was hard work and sometimes even painful but it was a necessary evil that John had to put up with if he wanted range of motion, not only for his shoulder, but for the rest of him as well. Sitting 31 hours straight not moving was certainly not one of his better decisions. His only concern at the time was for Atlantis and his friends. A little pain on the side was worth knowing they were safe.

And speaking of friends John headed to the bridge of the Apollo. His team—old team had beamed back into the city two days ago. Knowing their friend had awakened and was being taken care of.

"You're looking much better Colonel." Colonel Abe Ellis commented upon seeing Colonel Sheppard walk onto this bridge. The last time he saw him was when he was beamed aboard unconscious. This was a definite improvement.

"Feel much better too. How're things going?"

"The Daedalus is on her way home she left four days ago. We beamed over a few supplies for the trip. Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka have performed a miracle so they tell me by getting the City's systems all back up and functioning in two days time. Colonel Lorne and the other ATA carriers who worked in the chair bringing the systems up seemed to have fallen from his grace."

"That sounds like the McKay we all know and hate but wouldn't want anyone else by your side in a crisis. You know his ego, he'll take the credit now but give credit where it's due."

"I just don't know how you put up with him." Col. Ellis stated shaking his head.

Colonel Sheppard knew it was a rhetorical statement. It would take days to try to explain McKay. Col. Ellis neither wanted to know nor had the time. Ellis's first meeting with the arrogant scientist had soured him on McKay's true potential. Nothing that John could say now would ever change Ellis's mind.

"I'm ready to beam down anytime. Are you sticking around for a few days?"

"Actually, no. I'm going to make a pass by M35-117 but the Apollo needs to get back to the Milky Way to continue the search for the Odyssey. General O'Neill pulled us off just to get you here. Colonel Lorne seems to think he and his men can handle anything that pops up here."

"I'm sure they can. Well, thanks for the lift Colonel. I won't keep you any longer." John moved off into the beaming down area of the bridge, picking up his borrowed black duffle he'd dropped on the floor and slung over his shoulder. A white light engulfed him depositing him on the gate room floor. Smiling he took a look around; Atlantis's gate room was breathtakingly beautiful with the sunlight coming through the windows. He'd forgotten just how beautiful his home here was.

oOo

There really hadn't been time for pleasantries when Colonel Sheppard arrived eight days ago and there still wasn't now. Not five minutes after he beamed into the city McKay summoned him to the chair room to run a full diagnostic. One of the gate room Marines took the Colonel's duffle while John headed to the chair room.

"…doing it all wrong. You need to run a test on each system." McKay looked up from his laptop seeing Colonel Sheppard standing in the doorway. "About time you got here. I need you in the chair. I'm not getting anywhere with him."

Colonel Lorne sat up in the chair ready with his acerbic jab on the tip of his tongue regarding his competence with the Ancient chair when he noticed who McKay was talking to. Getting out of the chair he met Colonel Sheppard half way.

Sheppard was already holding out his hand in greeting. "Congratulations on your promotion Colonel Lorne. I couldn't think of a better person for the job."

"Thank you, Sir. General O'Neill said pretty much the same thing. I just don't like how I got it. Thanks for saving our butts."

"You earned the promotion Evan, don't sell yourself short. And you should be thanking O'Neill. It was his 'gut' feeling that something was wrong that had him coming to me for help. All I did was sit in the chair."

"Which is where your butt needs to be right now if we're ever going to get this diagnostic completed sometime this century. It's not like I don't have other important stuff that needs my brilliance you know."

John and Evan both shouted out their response, "we know" in unison.

"Very funny. Now could we get some work done?"

"Hold your shirt on McKay we're coming. Okay Evan take a seat. After you make your connection with Atlantis I'll place my hand on your arm. I'll guide you on how to do a full diagnostic to McKay's satisfaction."

"Really Sir you should do it."

"I won't be here to do them Evan. That's your job now." John reminded the new Colonel. "So let's get started."

Evan moved back to the chair and sat down, "Yes Sir."

"You don't have to 'Sir' me. We're both Colonels. Heck I call you Evan, so John or Sheppard will do."

"Yes Sir." Lorne smiled wide, he couldn't help it.

Colonel Sheppard walked Colonel Lorne through the diagnostic process step-by-step. Dr. McKay watched on the overhead monitor and to both the Colonels surprise hadn't said a discouraging word. And more to their surprise when the Doctor actually managed to squeak out a complimentary "good job" when they finished.

Laughing could be heard two levels away from the mess hall. Colonel Sheppard found himself the center of attention. Everyone who had stayed behind for the past five months at one time or another stopped by to say 'hi', 'nice to see ya', 'you've been missed', 'how are you', 'what are you doing', 'who won the super bowl' and a myriad of other affectionate sentiments. As the expedition members thinned out John was left with just his old teammates sitting around the mess hall table. Colonel Lorne had been called away on a security matter with a promise to come back as soon as he was able.

John's face hurt from all the smiling and laughing he'd done over the past several hours. It was good to catch up on all Atlantis related missions. Ronon told the story of how he had to physically carry McKay to bed. Teyla told of Torren's first attempt at saying Rodney's name. It came out more like 'on-ney'. Lorne told him about his struggle to get McKay to call him Colonel instead of Major. Rodney told him about the recharging drawer. Many stories flowed around the small table. It was late when they all said goodnight and John realized he had no idea where his duffle bag had been taken. Ronon, Teyla and Rodney walked him to his old room.

Stepping inside was like stepping back in time. The room looked the same, yet different. Many of his belongings he told Rodney to share with the base were still there, where he had kept them.

"Rodney I thought I told you to share this stuff." John said moving over to the golf bag in the corner.

"I did give a few things away when Woolsey instituted a three day no work policy at Christmas. Teyla invited us all over to her place on New Athos. You gave Woolsey your MP3 player for Christmas. You gave Ronon your guitar and Teyla has your War and Peace book. Lorne got your comic book collection. You gave Torren your race car for Christmas although Teyla's going to hold on to that until he's a bit older. It was a very nice Christmas as Christmases go."

During Rodney's recital his friends took to the bed, chairs or floor it didn't look like they were ready to call it a night. John sat down on the bed next to Teyla.

"What about you Rodney? You've told me what everyone else received. What did I give you for Christmas? You don't seem like the golf club type to me."

Rodney blanched at the inquiry for a few seconds before his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Rodney wasn't able to make eye contact with John or his teammates for that matter. He kept his head tilted down and his gaze on his hands which were being twisted this way and that; a habit built from nervousness and a lifetime of using his hands to express his thoughts when words failed.

"Oh…ah…it was nothing really." Rodney mumbled his reply so softly that John could barely make it out. Rodney continued to look down at his hands.

John was just about to push the issue when he caught sight of something under Rodney's jacket sleeve.

Teyla saw Rodney's hesitancy and changed the subject. "John, are you happy? Truly happy."

"Yeah Teyla I am. I didn't think I would be, but I am. I always thought that flying was all I had, all I was."

"You are so much more than that John. You always have been. It is nice to know that you finally realized that." Teyla expressed lovingly. "Has your shoulder healed satisfactorily?"

"That took a while. Dr. Lam found a specialist in Richmond and set up an appointment. For the first three months I saw Artie everyday for three hours. When the pain abated I was down to three days a week. By March, I was good as I was going to get. It's a little sore now, but I'll go see Artie when I get home. It's just not good enough to come back."

"So you work for your brother." Ronon stated from his spot on the floor.

"Started a few months ago. I decide whether or not my brother's company should enter into a partnership with another company."

"Never thought of you as a pent-house, corner office with leather seating, wet bar, large desk complete with secretary type of guy."

John snorted at McKay's corporate ideals. "You're describing my brother's office not mine. I work on the eighth floor in a glass cubical along with fifteen or so other people doing the same job as me. I do have a secretary though. Now my brother's office is on the twelfth floor, corner office as you described. Has all the wood and leather furniture you'd expect for an executive office. It probably was my dad's office come to think of it."

"You and him…get along okay?" Rodney knew from the couple of times John had gone off to see his brother, while Atlantis was stuck on Earth, those visits hadn't turned out all that well.

"We get along just like two brothers should. We've talked…not about this of course, more about dad and the past. We've put a lot of stuff behind us. And we're looking ahead too. Dave wants me to stay at the house."

"You don't?"

"I don't know yet Rodney. I'm afraid I might screw something up. What Dave and I have right now is great. Atlantis was my home for over five years. You guys my only family. Now I have a home on Earth with Dave being my family. In all my years I never thought I'd have that. It's a bit scary and I don't want to mess it up."

The mood shifted and everyone in the room felt it. Hearing John admit he was scared about the future was preposterous. John never let uncertainty stop him before and deep down Rodney, Ronon and Teyla knew John would handle whatever the future bought.

"So you seein' anyone?"

"No. Are you?" John shot back to Ronon.

Ronon shrugged his shoulder and grinned. Teyla was thoughtful enough to answer for him. "He and Amelia have become quite inseparable as of late."

"I want invited to the wedding."

oOo

"…continue Colonel."

"I woke up in the Apollo's sickbay. McKay, Teyla and Ronon were there. I was informed by Dr. Gregory, the ship's doctor, that I'd been out cold for three days from exhaustion. My muscles had what he called spasticity; basically they spasmed badly from sitting 31 hours straight in the control chair. I was in sickbay for three more days while Dr. Gregory and his staff worked on loosening up my tight muscles. My left shoulder, as you know, had problems before the mission. Dr. Gregory said to have my physical therapist work it when I got back home. He wasn't qualified but he managed to loosen it up enough that it doesn't hurt that bad." John stopped his mission briefing to take a drink of water. The recycled air in the mountain twenty-six levels down left a lot to be desired and his mouth was dry. John was glad he didn't have to work here, he loved Atlantis a lot more.

"After I was back on my feet, Col. Ellis beamed me back to Atlantis. McKay and the others had already beamed back two days before. McKay had finished powering up the final secondary systems. He, Dr. Zelenka and the other scientists who remained had the city back to normal. Lights were on, water worked, transporters back on-line, the works. Colonel Lorne had taken three teams to scout the mainland via jumpers. Indigenous animals are plentiful, flora abundant, a couple mountain ranges, a desert and fresh water were all found on the mainland. I believe Col. Lorne indicated all this in his report. McKay wanted to retrieve the ZPM from R9G-711 so I could bring it back with me. He doesn't want to wait on the Daedalus to bring everyone back. With Mr. Woolsey's permission I accompanied Lorne's team there and back. Colonel Ellis and the Apollo headed back to Earth with a stop over. He wanted to check the status of the seven Replicator ships. Col. Ellis did report back to Atlantis. I was not privy to what he discovered before he jumped into hyper space." Drinking the last of his water down John finished up his debriefing. "I assisted Colonel Lorne in running a full diagnostic on Atlantis from the chair room and instructed Col. Lorne on how to deal with Atlantis in the future. And that's it. I came through the gate…six hours ago it would seem. Is there anything else that you wanted to know?"

"No Sheppard, I think that's enough. I would like you to write up what you've just told us however." General Jack O'Neill concluded.

"I figured as much Sir."

"I'll arrange transport for you back to Virginia…say tomorrow afternoon if that works for you."

"I ah…I was going to talk to you about that General."

"Oh…"

"I was wondering if I could stick around until you send the expedition members back. I'd like to see this through to the end."

"I don't see why not. As soon as the Zed thingy gets plugged in and the last of the expedition members get here I'm sending the whole crazy bunch of them through the gate."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll get started on that report."

oOo

Sergeant Siler entered the control room with three fingers bandaged in white. "Ready General."

Jack saw the bandaged fingers right away. The white bandages acting like a neon sign. "Do I want to ask Sergeant."

"No Sir." Siler replied with a smile.

"Okay Walter dial Atlantis. Let's get these people home."

"Yes Sir." Master Chief Harriman began the dial sequence for Atlantis. The gate rotated and locked each chevron into place.

John Sheppard having turned his official report into the General two days ago now stood side-by-side watching the gate dial.

With all the Atlantis team members arriving back at the mountain over the past few days, John had made himself useful. As they arrived he checked them off the mission roster before assigning them duties. He filled requisitions, mapped out embarkation stations, instructed personnel on what, where, how and who was responsible for what supplies went through the gate. And finally, praised them for the work they've done and wished them all well.

Dr. Addleman and Dr. Keller managed to corner him for about two hours. Each doctor took their turn checking him over while asking a million questions. Dr. Addleman ran John through a few exercises to keep his shoulder from locking up.

Over the past few days General O'Neill stood back and watched Sheppard work. Sheppard didn't have to do anything since he was technically a civilian. However it was amazing what the Colonel could get accomplished in such little time. His organization of the returning Atlantis members and of the supplies being shipped was something to behold. The Atlantis people followed his directions to the letter.

Now with the gate almost done dialing, Jack could see Atlantis Marines preparing the first sleds of supplies. Contact was made with Atlantis, verifications exchanged. They had 38 minutes to get as many people and supplies through the gate before it shut down and they had to dial back.

"Do you want the honors?" Jack looked over to Colonel Sheppard.

With a smile John nodded. Leaning down to the console he pressed the button for the intercom. "Atlantis Expedition, move out."

What should have taken two 38 minute windows, took one. Colonel Sheppard had placed supplies in three zones. Assigned the appropriate number of team members to those zones. Established a sequence that allowed an orderly flow of personnel and supplies through the gate. The deployment from Earth back to the Pegasus Galaxy and to Atlantis went off without a hitch.

oOo

Sheppard looked around the crew quarter he had been assigned to for the last few days since coming back through the stargate. Everything seemed to be in order. Master Chief Harriman had advised him to leave the gear that General O'Neill requisitioned for him in the room and he'd take care of it. Closing the door he made his way to O'Neill's office to say his goodbyes.

"Sheppard! All set are we?"

"Yes Sir."

"Your transport leaves at fourteen hundred to take you to the airport. You'll be home by dinner."

"Yes Sir. If you need help…"

"I know where to find you. Walter, you got that thing I asked for?"

John Sheppard hesitated he had one more favor he wanted to ask the General. As soon as the Master Chief left the room John gathered his courage. "Sir, I was wondering if I could …"

"Here you go Sheppard. Have your brother sign it and mail it back to me." General O'Neill handed over a rather large plain brown envelope.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a General. We have our ways. Now get going or you'll miss your plane."

"Yes Sir."

oOo

John Sheppard took a cab from the airport to his home in Richmond Virginia. He snorted when he heard himself say 'his home'. When had he stopped thinking of it as David Sheppard's house and began thinking of it as his house? Standing outside on the driveway John gave the grand old house a good looking over. He paid the cabbie and watched as it disappeared down the long driveway.

Memories of a happier time as a child and the sadder time of losing his mother fluttered through his mind. The numerous fights he had with his father over school, the business or his choice of career were now distant memories. Cataloged, embraced and put where they belonged—in the past. John's arguments with Dave in the last three years seemed petty in comparison.

John was making a new future for himself. A future that now included his brother. A future based on mutual trust.

John found a home on Atlantis without really looking for one. He found friends and a family on Atlantis when his whole life was spent keeping people at arms length. Now John was standing outside another home. A house that David said felt more like a home since the day he arrived. He was lucky to have friends who cared about him, a home and now another place to call home and a brother who he called his family now.

Armed with a non-disclosure agreement it was time that John told his brother what he'd been doing. Building trust went a long way to rebuilding a friendship he'd thought he lost years ago at age eighteen.

Taking a step towards the oak door John was leaving one home behind while he took another step forward to the new home in front of him. Before he reached the door it swung open. Dave stood there with a broad smile on his face.

John returned the smile saying,

"I'm home."

The End

Author's Note: A personal 'Thank-you' to each and every one of you worldwide who read my story. And thank you for your comments too. They are much appreciated.

Karen


End file.
